Once Upon a Chaos
by Paulo Neto
Summary: After the final Battle, the characters of the show "Once upon a time" thought they would be able to live normal lives, to live their happy beginnings. What they didnt know was that they still have one more villain to face. And he is the most nasty of them all. Keep reading as friendships will be Shattered and relationships will be tested
1. Prologue

You thought it was over, didn't you? Well, so did we. We fought the Black Fairy, we won the Final Battle, the book ended and we assumed it was all over. But that was exactly what He wanted us to think.

I still remember how it all began (again). It was a few days after Emma won the Final Battle. It was 8 o'clock in the night when my date with Violet began. We were at Grannys' and we only had time to order the food, we didn't even end up eating it. As far as I know, my grandparents, David and Snow White, were going for a night walk with Neal; Emma and Hook were back at their house making pancakes (if you know what I mean); Rumple and Belle were desperately trying to make Gideon fall asleep; and my mother, Regina, was home alone, without any idea she wouldn't have to be alone for much longer.

As I said, me and Violet had just ordered Lasagna when it happened: at exactly 8:15 pm the clock tower started ringing. It was weird it did: first because it never rang before, second because even if it started ringing then, clocks ring every half hour, not every 15 minutes. But none of these things was the weirdest part about it. Each ring was so loud, that I had to cover my ears. And it wasn't just me, it was everyone at Grannys's. But the sound didn't become any lower. It was like the nonexistent bell was echoing in our heads. I counted the rings.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

Eleven.

Twelve.

Thirteen.

It stopped. Or at least that is what I thought at the time. What I didn't realize was that it was just the beginning. The beginning of the end.

 _ **(please mention in the coments what you thought about it)**_


	2. Chapter 1

**(thank** **you guys for positive feedback in such an early stage of the story. hope you continue to enjoy it)**

Regina was home enjoying a glass of wine, while waiting for Zelena to bring the rest of her things to her house (their house actually). They had been living together for 4 days, but for some reason it didn't really look like it until now. Maybe because her sister still had a lot of things back in her old house, maybe it was some other reason, Regina didn't know for sure, but now that she was going to bring everything, things were really starting to get very official to Regina.

Her line of thought was interrupted when she started hearing the loud rings echoing in her head. Instinctively, Regina dropped the glass, letting it shatter, and covered her ears, but that didn't help at all, because the sound was just as loud. When the 13 rings stopped, she was very dizzy for a few seconds, and couldn't hear anything, but an annoying bip. She took her hands off and noticed her ears were bleeding. She grabbed a napkin and cleaned the blood. "What the hell was that?" she kept thinking. Whatever it was, she had to find out.

If anyone asked her how she knew the sound came from the clock tower, she couldn't answer, there was simply something inside her that knew it. She poofed there and noticed she wasn't the only one who had that idea. A lot of people were standing on main street looking up to the clock, which marked 8:15. Among them was Henry. Regina approached her son and hugged him.

"Henry are you OK? What was that?" She asked worried.

"Mom!" Henry said in an embarrassed voice, pulling Regina away "I'm fine." It was only then that Regina realized the reason for the embarrassment: Violet was there too. Regina smiled at her and Violet smiled back. "No one seems to know what it was, but everyone definitely heard it." Henry said trying to change the subject, stopping his mother from mentioning the fact they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

Regina started hearing a baby crying far away, but the sound was getting closer and closer. She realized the person crying was Neal, meaning Snow and Charming were arriving too. Before they got there, Rumpelstiltskin poofed near Regina and Zelena arrived in her new truck. They both aproached Regina, Henry and Violet.

"Is everyone OK? What happened?" Zelena asked.

"Belle is at our house with Gideon. They are safe." Rumple said.

No one else said anything until the Charmings arrived. Everyone had tones of questions about what had just happened, but they all knew no one had answers to them. At least no one there. A few moments before the Charmings arrived, Regina realized she must have been there for about 5 minutes, but the clock still marked 8:15, just like when she got there.

"Regina! What was that?" Snow asked, looking at Rumple, when she finally reunited with everyone else.

"Oh, you are looking at me? You think I did this?" Rumple said angrily, but ultimately not all too surprised.

"OK, calm down everyone." Regina said realizing Rumple was starting to get upset. "No one is pointing fingers at anyone."

"Guys, what the hell!" Someone said from behind them. They all turned and saw Emma and Hook.

"Hello to you too, Miss Swan" Rumple said to Emma 'Finally you decided to join us. What took you so long?"

Emma started blushing and looked at Hook.

"Well, we were a little busy." She said as a smile started growing on her lips.

David took a calmer Neal from Snow's arms and pretended he was looking at him the whole time, like he didn't just hear what Emma said.

"So, is anyone going to explain..." Hook started, but was interrupted by a loud sound coming from the clock.

Everyone looked at it and they all realized it now marked 8:14. The clock was starting to move again, but backwards. Everyone looked at it with a mix of fear and confusion.

"What the bloody hell is happening?" Hook asked.

"It is moving back. Back to the beginning." Henry said. "Back to 8:15."

"How do you know that, Henry?" Regina was starting to get more and more worried.

Henry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I just do."

"What happens when it is 8:15 again?" Snow asked her grandson, not wanting to believe it is all about to begin again.

"Something bad!"


	3. Chapter 2

It was definitely a very busy night in Storybrooke. After they all realized it wasn't over yet, and there was something evil coming to Storybrooke, every one of the heroes wanted to do something, but neither one of them knew what to do. This countdown was really driving them crazy.

Rumple, Regina and Emma went inside the clock tower, but they didn't find much, other then the fact it was practically filled with Dark Magic.

"What is this?"

"What is what?" Emma and Rumple quickly got near Regina and realized what she meant. There was a very thin space that divided the clock in half, from top to bottom.

"It appears someone turned the clock into some kind of door" Rumple said looking curiously at it.

Emma on the other hand was far from curious: she was getting more and more worried. She really thought all of this was over. No more craziness, no more villains to fight, just a happy and calm life. "Will something come in or out of it?"

"I don't know Emma, but for the looks of it, I think something will come out. Unless of course it starts sucking people in." Regina was really frustrated about all of that too. She should just be home, enjoying her glass of wine and waiting for her sister to fully move in. It didn't sound like the best idea at the time, but now she prefers living with her sister forever than having to face another bad guy.

"Can we find out what is going to happen when the clock strikes 8:15? Who or what is going to get out?" Emma asked embracing the hope there was something they could to prevent whatever it was starting from happening.

"I'm afraid I don't have the answer to that Miss Swan." Gold answered. "I can only say that Henry was right, because with the amount of Dark Magic in here, we will definitely not see a unicorn come out of this place at 8:15."

Emma sighed. 'Well, of course it won't' she thought to herself 'when something happens in this town, it usually isn't good'.

Meanwhile, under the clock tower, Hook, Belle, Snow, David and Zelena were at the library desperately trying to find something interesting and weird on the clock tower, but they were really getting nowhere. Zelena kept on throwing books around. She really felt like she should be inside the clock, with the Magic Squad, but, without her magic, she really couldn't help them. She still hadn't adjusted to life without it. Sometimes she still raised her hand, ready to poof away, only to realize if she wants to go anywhere she has to walk.

But Zelena was far from the only frustrated person in that room. Everyone felt helpless and useless because they had no idea what to do. They sometimes did research books, but they used to be pretty much all the time out there on the field fighting the bad guys. But then everything was different because even though there was clearly something coming, there was no one to defeat. Not yet anyway.

Even Belle, who used to think people can find most of the answers they want in a book was feeling frustrated. The entire library was silent, because no one knew what to say. It could only be heard the sound of pages being turned and books being thrown in despair.

Finally, while everyone else was trying their best to find out what was to come, Henry and Violet were assigned with Babysitting. They were at Granny's' taking care of Neal, Robin and Gideon. Henry really hated he was sidelined again. He was tired of just hanging out with the heroes in the celebration times, he really wanted to also be there when things were tough and it seemed all hope was lost. But his family never let him do that because "it is too dangerous". Of course he knows it is dangerous, that is why he always wants to go. But they all still treat him like the kid he used to be, and while that happens, he can't do anything other than making funny faces to entertain babies. They could all preach that taking care of the youngest generations is a very important job, but he knew the truth: they just want him out of the way.

Even though everyone tried their best, when the clock marked 8:18, the heroes still had no idea what was going to happen in their town. At 8:16 they all joined a big group of people on main street, and did the only thing they could do: wait. With a loud noise, the minute hand moved back to 8:15 and the clock started opening like two ballroom doors. Out of them came a lot of smoke, and a figure. No one could see him clearly, until he stepped forward, floating in the air, with the doors closing behind him, and the clock staring to work normally again.

"Hello Storybrooke". He said simply as he smiled at all of them, a smile that was of joy, but also something else, something very twisted. He looked at everyone standing below him and stopped when his eyes met the heroes. Then, his smile grew.


	4. Chapter 3

It really wasn't very easy to describe the person the heroes saw before them, or more accurately, above them. He wasn't very old, but he wasn't very young either. He wasn't very tall, but not very short either. He wasn't beautiful, but he wasn't ugly. He wasn't fat, but he wasn't thin. While all the people on main street were analyzing him, he started falling, but a very calculated fall, allowing him to land gracefully as a king. Before he actually hit the ground, Gold started walking to him, ignoring everyone else. When David saw him walk to the strange man, he took out his sword.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Gold approached him and grabbed him by the shirt trying to sound threatening.

"Is that any way to treat a guest in your town, Rumplestiltskin?" The Man asked, smiling, not surprised at all by his behavior.

"So, you know who I am?" Gold started lowering his voice.

The Man's smile grew. "Of course! Who hasn't heard of the Dark One?" Rumple really wasn't liking this. He usually knows everyone, and he is usually the one with the upper hand when it comes to circumstances such as that one, but he was really clueless to who that man was.

Before Gold could reply again, Regina approached him too, while everyone followed her. "Enough games. Who are you?"

The Man turned to her. "You all really want to know, don't you? Maybe you don't know who I am, but I know who all of you are." He pointed to Regina "The so feared Evil Queen..."

"Not anymore actually" Regina said before he could say anything else.

The Man rolled his eyes before continuing. As he said their identities, he looked them in the eye, one by one. "The Savior. The most Charming of all princes. The most wanted Snow White. The Bookworm, also known as Belle. The very envious Wicked Witch. The famous Captain Hook. And of course, the newest author." He said, giving Henry a special smile.

David was totally not happy with any of this, especially not with the look he gave Henry. He stepped forward and squeezed the sword in his hand a little harder. "Alright, you proved you did your homework on all of us. So, if you want to tell us who you are, just do it. If not, I am sure we will find out soon enough."

The Man raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Charming and brave. I like it. Well, if you really must know, my name is Adda. In fact, I hear you once met a friend of mine." He stopped and when no one said anything he continued "Merlin".

Everyone looked at each other shocked. Merlin? Merlin was the oldest wizard ever, the beginning of all magic. If this Adda knew Merlin, he had to be even older than Rumple himself.

Adda laughed. "I bet he told you that magic started with him, didn't he?" He looked at everyone and realized they were agreeing. "Well, maybe that is what he thought, but that is not true. Magic actually started with me. When we were both escaping from prison, we found the Holy Grail. He was reluctant to try it, so I did first. He assumed I died, but the Gods, or whoever put that cup there, had other plans. I didn't die, my body did. My mind was uploaded everywhere. I became a God myself, but one with no power, one who could only watch. Until I found out I could collect magic. Whenever someone did a powerful spell, or casted a powerful curse, I was able to get a little bit of that magic. That is why this town has been great. Curses after curses after curses. I felt like there was a feast every day. But the amount of magic released in the final battle, well, that was just the last taste I needed to bring myself back. And that is why I know all of you. I was there, in every single moment of your miserable lives."

"What do you want?" Emma asked determined, just wanting to get over with this.

Adda smiled at her. "Well, all I ever wanted was to become myself again, and now that I have, I think I am going to stick around. I hear this town is quite nice."

"Is that really all you want?" Snow was hopeful their fresh happy beginnings were still intact.

"Don't get too hopeful, dearie" Gold said to Snow "He isn't here on vacation."

Adda smiled again. "Rumple, Rumple. Why must you always expect the worse? All I want right now, is a place to stay. Did you have anything else in mind?"

The heroes really became more and more shocked by how the events were unfolding. Should they trust this guy? Of course not, they all knew that. But could he be there just for a fresh start? Maybe, why not? Not everyone is like Rumple, always with a plan on their mind, but then again, not everyone is like Snow White, who usually does the right thing.

"If you don't want anything, then why all the theatrics? Couldn't you just show up?" Rumple was definitely never going to trust that guy, that much was clear by then.

"Well, a man likes to make an entrance. I wanted to get your attention."

"Fine. You want a peaceful stay in Storybrooke, then that is what we offer here. But the minute I don't like this, you are going to go as far away from here as it is humanly possible." Regina said approaching him slowly. She looked him in the eye, with her most menacing look. "Welcome to Storybrooke." The menacing face turned to an almost genuine smile, as she said those last words. She turned around, ready to go home and get some sleep. It really was a long night, and she was extremely tired.

"You can't be serious, Regina." Gold said turning to her. "You're just going to trust he is a nice guy? Just like that?" Gold couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Well, of course I'm not simply trusting this Adda." She said loud and clear, making sure the Storybrooke newbie was listening. She turned to Adda. "I am going to keep an eye on him." Regina walked away. Everyone looked confused, not sure what to do next. Henry decided to follow Regina, Snow and Charming headed home, Zelena went back to her truck and Emma and Hook followed Emma's parents. Rumple and Belle stayed for a little while longer and Rumple gave Adda one last look, before puffing himself and Belle away.

Adda looked at the people who still stayed, all looking at him, and he turned away, starting to walk the roads of that curious town. They bought it. He knew they would. Of course, they didn't trust him, but he only needed them to stay exactly like that for a short while, giving him enough time to raise an army. And find his first recruit was exactly where he was going to. After all, time is on the essence. So Adda started heading to find his daughter.

 **(Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Thank you all for the positive reviews, and please continue to post more because I would like to know your thoughts about this.**

 **Fact: this Adda person, I didn't make him up, he is a character from the show. A very small one, but still. He was seen once in one of the first few scenes of episode 7 of the fifth season, entitled "Nimue". I made a few changes to this character, since it has been over 1000 years. If you want a reminder of who he is, you can check this wiki entry:** wiki/Adda


	5. Chapter 4

**(Before I start, I would like to thank again to everyone for the good reviews, for favoriting and following this story. To be honest, I am not sure how I remembered this Adda, since he is probably one of the most minor characters of the show, but when I did, I realized this could be a great story. I actually had another name for him, but apparently he already had one. Not sure how, since Merlin doesn't mention it in that scene, but I decided to go for what IMDB and the Once Upon A Time Wiki told me, and named him Adda too. One of the points of this story is also solve some plot holes the show left umexplained, and hopefully you guys will realize that when you finish this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this one, and please keep reviewing. Good or bad, I would love to know your thoughts about this story.)**

Regina woke up feeling refreshed. The previous night had been very long and very frustrating and a good night sleep definitely helped. Well, technically it was a good day sleep, because when Regina woke up she realized it was 11 am. She got up quickly and headed downstairs. There was still so much to do, but of course the most important one was go check on the newest member of Storybrooke. Regina was headed to the kitchen when she heard a noise coming from there. Could it be Adda? Maybe. Regina was definitely not taking any chances and ignited a fireball in her hand.

"Zelena!" Regina said relived after she saw it was only her sister "You scared me. Don't sneak in here like that."

"I didn't sneak in, I live here remember? When I got here this morning you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you, so I went to my bed and when I woke up I decided to make breakfast, even though it is the middle of the afternoon." She said laughing.

Right. With everything that is going on, Regina totally forgot about her sister completely moving in. Zelena put the breakfast on the table: Bacon with eggs. "Thanks sis. I was starving." Regina said while she walked to the table and seated.

"Regina, you opened your home to me and Robin, you gave us a family. Making breakfast is really the least I can do." Zelena said sitting across from Regina.

"Speaking of which, where is Robin?" Regina asked finally remembering her little niece too. Sure having a baby at the house was great, but waking up every day in the past week to a baby crying isn't really as great as advertised. Maybe that was the reason why she wasn't remembering she and her sister lived together: She woke up peacefully for once.

"Oh, she is upstairs sleeping. She was very tired. Henry and Violet really did a number on her last night."

They ate breakfast as two sisters living together should, and of course, even talked about Adda and what that might mean for Storybrooke.

"But I don't understand." Zelena said somewhere during the conversation, "Shouldn't it all be over by now? You know, the book ended, Snow White gave her full hope speech, we group hugged... Shouldn't all that mean it is over?"

"Maybe." Regina made a small pause. "If Adda is really here for the landscape, then this doesn't change any of that." Regina said not wanting to consider the other possibility. "And speaking of which, I have to go try to check up on him." Regina cleaned her mouth with a napkin, got up and took her plate to the sink, ready to start cleaning it.

Zelena got up too. "You don't have to do that. Let me, since I am going to stay here anyway."

"You will?" Regina asked surprised. It wasn't like Zelena to skip these kinds of things, with or without magic.

"Of course I will. You know I am useless now. Plus, I have to stay here for when Robin wakes up."

"Oh, come on Zelena. You aren't useless. And don't use Robin as an excuse, we can totally call a babysitter." Regina really wanted to make her sister feel better. She was trying her best to do the right thing, and she could totally relate to that.

"No, it's fine. You can go." Zelena said pushing Regina away from the sink and starting to wash the plates.

"Are you sure?" Regina wanted to give her sister one last chance.

"Yes, go." Zelena said without looking at Regina.

"Ok then. I'll see you later." Regina waited a few more seconds, trying to give Zelena a third chance, but when it became clear she wasn't going to say anything else, she poofed away.

Zelena started doing the dishes, rubbing them a little harder than they actually had to, and when she finished, she was about to go upstairs to check up on Robin, when she heard a "Hello" behind her. Zelena jumped, surprised, turned around and saw Adda.

"You! What the hell are you doing here?" Zelena didn't try to run or hide because she knew it would be useless. She couldn't anything. Without her magic she was defenseless. If he wanted to kill her, then she would die, because she knew there was nothing she could do against Adda. And then it hit her, what if he wanted to kill Robin? Maybe she could never stop him, but if that was the case, Zelena would die before letting anything happen to her daughter. All of this went through her head in not a lot more than a couple seconds, but that moment in which everything was silent felt like hours to Zelena.

"Relax Zelena" Adda said starting to go near her "I am not here to hurt you, nor your daughter. I am here to help you protect both of you actually." He added before she could ask anything else.

"Just get out of here. I want nothing to do with you." Zelena turned around, like she didn't care about him at all.

"Are you sure?" Adda ignited a fireball, but his intentions, as he said, weren't to hurt Zelena, but to show her something.

Zelena totally felt what he meant. Her eyes widened as Adda ignited the fireball. Even though Zelena wasn't look at it, she knew exactly what it was. She turned to face Adda again, looking at the fireball in his hand. "No. It's not possible!"

"Oh, but it is Zelena." Adda said as the ball of fire illuminated his face with a green shade. "This is your magic. You didn't really think you destroyed it, did you? Well, actually you almost did, but luckily for you, I absorbed it before it was destroyed for good." Adda smiled at her and closed his hand, making the fireball disappear. "I can give you your magic back, if you want."

Zelena was still speechless about all that. She hadn't yet adjusted to a life without magic, but maybe she didn't have to anymore. But she knew Adda wouldn't just give it to her. There had to be strings attached, there always were. "What do you want in return?"

Adda's smile grew. He knew she would give in. He knew magic meant everything to her, and she would do just about anything to get it back. "Not much really. I simply want you to work for me."

"Work for you? No way. Why would I ever do something as foolish as that? Despite what Regina might believe about you, I know you are bad news. People like you don't come to places like this to live a normal life. Trust me, I know." Zelena secretly wanted to just yes, but she knew she couldn't betray her friends and specially, her sister.

"Maybe you're right, but let me put it like this: you don't have to agree to anything yet, let me just take you on a little trip." When he realized she wasn't going to say anything, Adda continued. "Come on, I know you want to. As I said, you don't have to agree to anything yet. And your sister doesn't have to know about it, of course."

Zelena struggled. She didn't want to go, she was trying to turn over a new leaf. It really felt good standing aside with the heroes in the final battle, and win. It really did. But Adda could give her her magic back, and she wanted that more than anything. Zelena never had many friends growing up. The only thing she could always count on, was her magic. She knew she had to get it back. "Fine, one trip. But the minute I start not liking things, you can't stop me from walking away."

Adda smiled. "Of course. A deal's a deal." He said raising his hand and poofing them both to another side of town.

Zelena, now with Robin in her arms, looked around. She had never seen that place before. She was about to ask where they were, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Adda. Finally, you're back." The voice said, bored.

Zelena turned around and saw her. She couldn't remember her name, but of course she recognized her. "You. I know you. Lucy, right?" Zelena kind of knew it wasn't Lucy, but she knew it was close.

"No, not Lucy." Adda started saying. "Zelena, meet my daughter. This is Lily."


	6. Chapter 5

**(Hey guys. I am back with another chapter. Hope you will like it the same way you seemed to have liked the previous ones. This one is a little bigger than usual, I guess I got a little carried away, but I wanted to tell the story until the point in which I finished this chapter. By the way, I love the twist in the end of it, and I hope you will like it too. Please keep reviewing so I continue to know what you think of this.)**

Zelena's eyes widened and her jaw dropped a bit. She turned to Adda "Wait, you..." She then turned to Lily "He... He's your father?"

"You're asking the wrong person" Lily said, bored "that is what he says anyway. I am not sure if I believe him."

Zelena looked back at Adda. He wasn't saying anything, just smiling. She looked at him curiously before speaking again. "Well, he is obviously lying. If he was stuck all this time, there is no way he is your father. Unless of course, he was lying before."

Adda decided to intervene. He really didn't like to be called a liar. "This really doesn't concern you, Zelena, but I acknowledged I own my daughter an explanation, and I guess the truth is a good first step to trust. "He said looking at Zelena. Then he turned to Lily "Maybe I didn't have the power to free myself until recently, but that doesn't mean I couldn't make an appearance here and there. Not in my true form, and not for long of course, but it was better than nothing. I knew the Dark Curse was going to be casted soon, and then I could really start gathering power. So I decided that what I needed to win was a family that would fight beside me, because that is why villains always lose. I didn't have any family, but of course I could always start one. And so I did."

Lily looked at him shocked. She couldn't believe that. She was brought into the world on purpose to help her father do... whatever it is he wanted to do. No thank you. "Wait, you made me to help you? So what, I am just one of your pawns in this sick game of yours?"

"My pawns?" Adda looked hurt and surprised for the first time since he was free. "No dear, you are my queen in this game. I promised you I would help you get your revenge on Snow and Charming and I will. Isn't that what you want?"

Lily looked at him, not wanting to admit that is exactly what she wanted. With her mother, she had been trying to change, and she put all her efforts into finding her father, not having much time to think about anything else, her revenge included, but she has wanted it ever since she knew what they did to her. And if Adda really was her father, that changed everything, especially if he was half as powerful as he advertised.

Zelena looked at both of them and rolled her eyes. Right then, she was feeling like a plus one and she didn't like it. She was sick of that already. She didn't care Adda had her magic, maybe she could learn to live without it. She only cared that he wasn't delivering what he promised her. She turned around and started to walk away, not caring if she was noticed or not.

"Where are you going?" Adda asked turning to Zelena.

"Home. I don't care about whatever plans you have, I want no part in it." She said continuing to walk away.

Adda smiled. "Really? What about your magic? You don't want it anymore?"

Zelena stopped walking, but she still didn't turn to face him. She sighed, hoping what she was about to do didn't backfire. "You came to me with empty promises and false hopes. You can't give me my magic back, or you already would have."

Adda looked at Zelena, confused. "I would? We just got here. There is still plenty to do. So come."

"You said I could go if I wanted to."

"Well, you can. I won't stop you, but you will be leaving empty handed when you could have so much more."

Zelena finally turned around and faced Adda and a quiet Lily. "So what exactly are your plans?"

"Well, first we give you your magic back, and then we hire a few more soldiers for our army." Adda said with a smile on his face. He had this all planed for a while. He knew exactly who he would need and what it would take to win.

"And who would those people be?" Zelena asked, starting to get a little bit more interested.

"Well, first things first. I will give you your magic back, because we will need it to bring those people here. And then, the battle for Storybrooke will begin!"

…

Henry was on main street. It was night and he was afraid, very much afraid, but he was trying his best not to show it. He was looking Adda in the eyes. Not far from him were the bodies of both his charming grandparents. Killian, Zelena and Belle were nowhere to be seen and Emma and Regina were unconscious near where Adda was. Rumple was, not surprisingly, close to Adda not doing anything to help anyone. Adda's look to Henry only said one thing: 'you're next'; and that only scared Henry more. Henry reached his pocket, grabbed the pen, lied on the ground and quickly wrote 'Adda is blasted by light magic' on the road. Soon enough, Henry's words came true and Adda hit a wall, lying on the ground. Henry started approaching him when he started hearing a weird buzzing.

Henry woke up because of the sound of the alarm clock, still shaking from the dream. He turned off the alarm and sat in his bed thinking about the dream he had, smiling. Of course it was horrible that his grandparents were dead in the dream, but he was definitely feeling great. Even though that was only a dream, he remembered how he was feeling in it: alive.

Henry continued to smile while he got out of bed, and thought about his dream as he got dressed. Dreams fade, everyone knows that, and maybe Henry's dream would fade too, it probably would actually, but he knew that feeling would never disappear. That feeling was exactly what he wanted to feel: to finally be the one who beats the bad guy instead of celebrating with the ones who do.

He headed downstairs and found Emma and Killian sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Hey mom. Hey Killian." Henry said giving Emma a kiss.

"Henry. I was just about to call you. I thought you had fallen asleep." Emma said as she continued to eat her pancake.

"No, I was just getting things ready."

Killian gave Emma a friendly smile, and Emma replied in the same language, when someone knocked at the door. Emma got up and opened it. "Regina! Come in. Still no news from your sister?"

Regina sighed and walked in. "No, nothing." It was morning already and Zelena hadn't been seen since the past afternoon, when Regina left to find Adda, who hadn't been seen either since he came out of the clock.

"Well, I am about to finish breakfast, and then I can help you. Did you bring something of hers for the locater spell?" Emma asked while she headed back to the table and continued to eat breakfast.

"Yes, I brought one of her shirts." Regina said starting to sound desperate "I still can't stop feeling like Adda has something to do with this."

"That's because he does." A voice said from behind. Everyone looked back and saw Rumple.

"Oh, hey Rumple. Please, come in." Killian said sarcastically. It was just like the Rumplestiltskin he knew to just come in uninvited. Honestly, Killian didn't trust him very much, and he probably never would. Once a crocodile, always a crocodile.

Gold looked at Killian and was going to say something, but then he just ignored his comment. "Of course any of this wouldn't be happening, if you hadn't simply overlooked the obvious problem." Gold looked directly at Regina.

"Oh, yeah? And what were we supposed to do, just kill him on the spot? I am sorry if some of us don't want to walk down the wrong path again."

"OK guys, calm down." Emma said finishing breaking and getting up. "We're good to go." She turned to Killian "Do you mind cleaning this?"

"Of course not, love. You can go. I'll meet you later."

"Thanks Killian." Emma said walking to him and giving him a kiss.

Henry finished breakfast too and grabbed his backpack. "I'm done too. Let's go."

Both Emma and Regina looked at him like he was crazy. "Where do you think you're going? I hope you are thinking about school, because that will be your only destination for today." There was really no way Regina would let Henry go with them. If what she was thinking was right, then all that would turn to Adda, and it could be really dangerous.

"What? School? Really? I wanna go with you guys."

"Maybe some other time, kid. You know duty calls, and yours is to study. Now, are you okay with going by yourself?" Emma asked, hoping Henry wouldn't start complaining. She knew he hated what they always did to him, but she only wants him to remain safe. With him away from the battles, nothing bad could happen, right?

Henry sighed. Of course they wouldn't let him go. They never did, so why would they start then? "I'm not a kid anymore, mom. And of course I can go alone." Henry opened the door and ran outside before someone could say anything else. Regina and Emma looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. 'Teenagers!', they both thought.

While he was walking, Henry started thinking about whether to really go to school, or to just skip classes and go find a way to help. Because he was extremely tired the previous day, his moms let him skip, but then again, probably many students did that because of the events from the previous night. Henry sighed as he walked, and realized that he would in fact go to school that day, but there was no way the same would happen the next morning.

As he walked passed a dark ally, he heard a "psst". Henry looked around, but didn't see anyone. He was about to call himself crazy and continue to walk to school, when he heard someone call his name. "Who's there?" he asked trying not to show fear.

"Relax, Henry. It's just me." She said starting to step into the light.

Henry didn't recognize her at first, but then he saw it was Lily. "Oh, hey Lily. What are you doing here?" Henry hadn't seen Lily for a very long time. Since a little before Emma became the Dark One.

"I just want to give you something, but no one can see it." Henry looked at her confused. What could she want to give him? And why couldn't anyone see it? Before he had time to say anything, Lily gave him a strong punch in the head and he passed out.

…

When Henry woke up. He felt like someone threw a million rockets to his head. He started regaining consciousness and realized he was sitting in a chair, but he wasn't tied up. A few seconds later, he saw someone in front of him. As his vision started to clear, he realized it was Adda.

"Look who decided to wake up." He said with a smile.

Henry looked around and noticed he was in a room which had literally nothing other than the chair in which he was sited. "Where I am? What do you want?" Henry asked decided. He wasn't scared, not anymore. He was tired of being the scared little boy. If Adda wanted to kill him, he probably would have done that already, which meant he wanted something else.

"Straight to the point. Just how I like it. I was never good at small talk. I brought you here, Henry, because I need a favor from you."

"I will never do anything for you." He said getting up quickly. That made his head hurt a little more, but he hoped it would be worth it. He wasn't going to run, he knew that was pointless, but he didn't want Adda to think he had the upper hand.

Adda laughed, amused. "I never said it was for me, did I? It isn't actually, Henry. It's for a friend."

"What friend?"

"Hello, darling!" A voice said from behind.

Henry froze for a few seconds from the shock, not wanting to believe it. In that instant, his head stopped hurting, because he didn't care about the pain anymore. After a few seconds, when he was finally able to move again, he started turning around, already knowing exactly who he was going to see when he fully did, but hoping he was wrong. He wasn't. When he turned around, his suspicious started being the truth. "Cruella!"

"Did you miss me?" She asked with a psychopathic smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 6

Henry looked at Cruella still in shock. 'This is impossible. She is dead, and dead means dead, there is not breaking that rule', Henry thought, while Cruella smirked at him. "How are you here? You can't be here, you're dead."

Cruella's smile grew, if that was even possible, and she started walking to Henry while speaking. "Oh Henry, I thought you would be happy to see me. We were such great friends in the Underworld after all. But no matter. We can still be mates now. And all thanks to my new friend, Adda."

Adda walked around Henry and went to Cruella's side. "What can I say, you inspired me with your cruelty."

Henry looked at the two and rolled his eyes. He really hoped they wouldn't become a thing, since they were disgusting enough already.

"But Henry, as I was saying" Adda said, continuing the conversation they were having before Cruella jumped in, "we need a favor from you. It isn't a very big one, so don't worry too much."

"And as I was saying Adda" Henry said really starting to get angry because he was always seen as weak, someone who would do anything to save himself "I will never help you."

"Oh, come on, Henry, don't be like that." Cruella said sarcastically "Would it help if I told you the favor is for me?"

"Actually yes, it would, because now I want to help even less, and I didn't want to help at all a minute ago." Henry said determined. He was tired of being pushed around, of being bullied by the bad guys. He was not going to stand for that, not anymore. He was going to be the hero he believed he was always meant to be. Well, he would try anyway.

"Well, I am sorry to disappoint dear, but the thing is that you don't have a choice." Adda said. "The asking, was just us being polite. And we are done with that now."

Henry laughed. Polite? Yeah right. "How did you manage to bring her back anyway?" Henry still didn't want to believe it was actually Cruella. Maybe it was someone else pretending to be her, or some kind of hologram or something.

"That is not important for your job, Henry." Adda was starting to get impatient by Henry's stubbornness. "Let's just say that anything is possible in Storybrooke, you guys just didn't notice it before." Henry continued to look at Adda, his expression saying that nothing changed, nor it ever would: he wasn't going to help them. Of course Adda didn't expect him to do so easily, but he had to admit he never thought the kid would put up this big of a fight. "Anyway, the thing is that I thought Cruella would be a great asset to my new team, but of course it would be so much better if she could actually kill people. And that is where you come in."

Henry's eyes widened. With everything happening, he had totally forgotten that Cruella still couldn't kill anyone. Isaac once wrote it, and as it always happens, what an author writes, becomes the truth. Henry laughed at Adda. "I can't change that. No one can. She was forbidden to kill and there is nothing no one can do about it."

"That's not exactly true, Darling." Cruella said smiling. She was thrilled ever since she found out there was a way to reverse what Isaac did to her. She really did miss a good murder.

Henry's smile faded as he started to get worried. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you are still very new at this author thing, so it is understandable you don't know all the rules yet. You see, I talked to Isaac and..."

Henry looked at Adda even more worried when he mentioned Isaac. He thought he had seen the last of him when he and Regina sent him to New York a few days back and he was definitely not looking forward to seeing him again. "Isaac? He's here?"

"Oh, no. Of course not." Adda said to Henry looking at him like he was crazy. "Why would I want him? I simply called him. Turns out he is in Manhattan trying to rewrite that book you once made disappear from existence. You know, the 'Heroes and Villains' book." Adda made a little pause and continued when he saw a shade of recognition in Henry's face. "A waste of time if you ask me. People don't care about fairy tales or hope anymore. All they want is news that will make them feel better. They don't even care if they are real or not." Adda stopped again, took a deep breath and continued. "But I am getting a little bit off topic here. The important thing is that he told me there is a way to reverse what an author writes."

Cruella was listening to Adda and looking at him and Henry in an alternate way, seeing both their reactions. When Adda finished, she put a hand in the pocket of her coat, probably made of dog fur, and took a paper out of it. She gave it to Henry, always with a devilish smile on her face. Henry looked at it, and, besides from a Dalmatian on the edge of it, there was only one sentence: 'Cruella de Vil can no longer take away the life of another.' That was it. That was what kept Cruella from killing. That small paper with that small sentence, was the thing keeping one of the biggest psychopaths ever, from doing what she loves most. Incredible, isn't it?

"What I am supposed to do with this?" Henry asked waving the paper in his hand, like he was ready to throw it at any time.

"Well, darling, the answer is quite simple actually. All you need to do is scratch that. With your authorial pen, of course." Cruella really seemed to be having fun with this. She was back, and she couldn't be happier.

"That's not going to work. You really think it is that easy? Besides, I don't even have my pen with me." Henry just wanted to get the hell out of there, but deep down he knew he would never be able to do that, not with both of them watching him.

"I thought lying was beneath you, Henry." Adda said taking the author pen out of his pocket.

Henry sighed. Of course they searched his backpack before he woke up. They may both be horrible people (at least he knew Cruella is), but they are smart, even though Henry hid it well: in his pencil case next to all his other pens. He was once taught that if you really want to hide something, you should hide it in plain sight. Anyway, that didn't really matter to Henry because he still thought that was never going to work. "How about we make a deal? What do you guys say?" He asked them, after discovering a way to get out of there.

Cruella smirked at Henry and looked at Adda. "See? I told he is a smart kid. What do you have in mind?"

Henry smiled back at her, a fake smile of course. "You give me the pen, I'll scratch the paper, and when it doesn't work you let me go. How about that?"

'Smart indeed' Adda thought to himself. "Fine, but let's make it count. You try twice. If it works you can go, but if it doesn't work, you try one more time. Then, no matter what happens, you can go anyway. What do you say?"

Henry looked at Adda. He thought of how deeply worried his moms would be when they find out what happened. Maybe they would understand he isn't a kid anymore and would let him join them in taking the new villains down. Or of course, maybe they would overprotect him even more. "Sounds good to me." He said finally.

"Perfect" Adda said simply, handing him the pen. "Oh, and don't even think about doing something you shouldn't. You will end up regretting it." He said, realizing he just gave Henry a lot of power.

Henry did his best to make an enigmatic smile which said 'I won't make any promises', but he really wasn't thinking about doing anything to them, because he knew defeating them with the pen would come with a very high price, one he would probably not be willing to pay. He seated on the floor and put the paper Cruella gave him in the chair in which he was seated a few minutes ago (it felt like hours already). He took the pen in his hand and Cruella and Adda approached him and started looking at what he was about to do, and the results that might bring.

With the pen, Henry draw a scratch above the letters in the paper. He looked up at Adda and Cruella and he realized nothing happened. When he looked back at the paper, the scratch had disappeared. "See? I told you this would never work." Henry said with a smile trying to grow on his face.

"Yes, you did clearly make your point, but remember the deal. You have to try again." Adda said hopeful Isaac didn't lie to him, because if he found out he had, he would be happy to drive all the way to New York to kick his little lying ass.

Henry sighed. He had no other option then to try again, so he did. He grabbed the pen tightly and started to feel something, he couldn't explain what, something he had never felt before. He scratched the words again, and that time he did it so hard that the paper ripped in half and then turned to ash.

At the same time, Cruella felt something coming to her, like she was just given something new, but not really new, it was simply something she hadn't felt in a very long time. "I think it worked" she said with a triumph smile on her face.

"Great" Adda said smiling too. He waved his hand and puffed Henry back to where Lily had kidnapped him. He is a man of his word, so he never had any intention of breaking the deal he made with Henry. Besides, he would need him later on. Alive of course.

"Shall we see if it really worked, darling?" Cruella asked Adda, eager to finally go and kill someone. She really missed everything about it: the hunting, the fear in their eyes, the life coming out them... If killing was considered a hobby, Cruella would totally be a great sports person.

Adda smiled back at her, but he wasn't so eager to start a battle. Not while there was still work to be done before that. "Not yet, my dear. Remember the plan: there is still one more person we need to bring back."

 **(another chapter done. Hope you continue to like it. There is still at least one more person coming back, and you will find out who in the next chapter. You can start making bets if you want to** **)**


	8. Chapter 7

**(PopPotter777: those are some good guesses, but no, I wasn't talking about any of the two. I think Adda could bring Pan back if he wanted to, but Pan was the leader of his group, and if Adda recruited him, he would maybe want to continue to lead, which would bring some trouble inside his little army, and Adda wants unity, he wants team players instead of leaders. Hope this clarifies it. And by the way, thank for writings reviews for pretty much all the chapters so far. Really means a lot to me. Same to . thank you both very much. And of course, thanks to everyone else who spent a few minutes of their lives righting a review for me. Really appreciate it.**

 **In one of the previous parts of the story, I put a little clue to this new recruit's identity. If you noticed it, then congrats, but if you didn't, that's okay because you will find out in this chapter. Hope you guys like it, and without further delays, here I go.)**

"Great!"

That was all Henry had time to hear before he found himself in a dark ally. It didn't take long for him to realize that was the place he was, maybe a couple hours before, the place where Lily kidnapped him. He stood there for a few minutes, thinking about what he was going to do, but deep down he always knew the conclusion to which he would arrive: go to his family.

Of course he could try to solve the problem himself, but that would just make him cause more damage than he already had. He was finally starting to understand why his family always kept him away from these kinds of things: because he was a screw up. And if anything was proof of that, was the fact he just pretty much granted Cruella the ability to kill anyone she wanted to. Not to mention, that was maybe what Adda was waiting for to start taking down the heroes. Bottom line: Henry really believed this was all his fault.

After jumping to all these conclusions, real or not, Henry started walking home, realizing for sure there was really nothing he could do. As he was going to Emma's, he felt like every step he took just made him feel more frustrated and useless. There he was: everything he had always tried to prove he wasn't to his family, he then realized he was wrong and they were right. He may not be a villain, but he didn't feel like a hero either. Right then, he only felt like he was what Emma always called him: a "kid".

As he started getting closer to his destination, tears of frustration started falling down his face. He tried his best to stop them, but he only had the same luck as when he tried to stop Adda and Cruella. A few minutes later, he was just outside his mother's house, and it was then he realized he couldn't enter the house like that. He stood outside, cleaned his tears, took a very deep breath, and opened the door.

"Henry!" Hook said to him surprised to see the boy so early. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" He smiled at his step-son, understanding his situation. If it was him, he wouldn't want to go to school either when there was something so big going on. But then again, he also understood Emma's position. In fact, he was partially responsible for her to learn that: even when we are fighting a bad guy, life must go on, because otherwise, they already won.

"Where are my moms?" Henry asked worried and looking around.

It was only then Hook realized there was something else going on. He hadn't just skipped classes, something else had happened. "Why, Henry? What happened?"

"I need to talk to them. Now!" He said sounding more and more worried.

"They're in Regina's vault. I was just about to go there. Come with me." Hook said to Henry, practically starting to run to the door.

Hook stepped outside, and Henry followed him. While on the way, Hook obviously asked Henry what had happened, but Henry didn't answer, he just kept walking pretending not to listen. Hook even made a few attempts of small talk, but the boy was immune to that too. At some point, Hook could swear he saw tears wanting to start falling from his eyes, but he realized it was no good talking about it, so he just overlooked it.

"Hook, you're here!" Emma said right after Hook entered the vault. She ran to him and hugged him. It was only then she saw Henry, who was a little behind, still trying to come out with a way to tell everyone what had happened. "Henry!" Emma was surprised, but ultimately not too much. He was her son after all "Shouldn't you be at school?" She looked at Regina, trying to tell her she had nothing to do with that.

Henry noticed Rumple was also there, but he just looked at Emma and Regina. For a few seconds everyone was quiet, since they were all looking at him, realizing that wasn't rebel teenage Henry they were seeing before them, but rather a very concerned one. "I didn't mean to bail school today, I really didn't, but..." Henry made a little pause, trying to find out how to say what he wanted to say. He continued when he realized there was no soft way to put it. "I was kidnapped."

Everyone looked at him, as surprised as they ever were. "You were what?" "Kidnapped? By who?" Regina and Emma asked at the same time. Hook just stood there, unable to speak. He knew there was something wrong, but he never would have guessed that. Rumple, on the other hand, just stood there. Nothing really surprised him anymore, and he always knew Adda was never there to play a nice game.

It was only when he heard Emma's question that Henry realized that Lily must have been working with Adda too. Even though he didn't see her inside the house, she was the one who kidnapped him. "It was Lily." He said at last. "She must be working for Adda."

"Why am I not surprised?" Rumple said, not missing an opportunity to say he was right.

"Not now, Gold" Emma said trying to stay calm, not wanting him and Regina to start arguing again.

The rain of questions continued, as Henry did his best to provide answers. He told them everything that happened, from when he was walking to school to when Adda puffed him back to where he was. He obviously told them about Cruella and how she could kill, all of that because of him.

"Oh, Henry don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault." Regina said approaching him and giving him a hug, one Henry did not return. He was in no mood for hugs. "Are you sure you didn't see Zelena there?" Regina asked starting to grow more concerned about her sister. She knew there were probably only two options: either she was being held against her will by Adda or, this one not being as impossible as Regina hoped, she was working for him.

"No mom, I told you. I only saw Cruella and Adda." Henry said, still upset about that situation.

"Ok, Henry that's fine." Regina said still close to him, not wanting to ask him more questions.

"You guys didn't find her yet? What about the locater spell?" Henry asked trying to change the subject.

"It didn't work. We tried everything, but the spell doesn't take us to her. She probably has a spell on her which shields her." Regina was really desperate. She really hoped her sister didn't make the mistake to fall back to her dark side. But she couldn't understand why Adda would need her, because without magic she probably couldn't do much for him.

"And you have no idea where Adda is staying?" Rumple was starting to get agitated.

"None. I was knocked out when they took me there, and then Adda just poofed me back. And there were no windows in the room I was in."

"Well, I guess we will have to settle with some good old tracking. My parents have already started. We should meet them." Emma started walking out of the vault, holding Killian's hook. "Wanna come, kid?"

Henry's eyes widened, and he looked at Emma surprised. Did she just invite him to go with them? A smile stared growing on his lips, one which turned huge, and he started to follow Emma. "Hell yeah!"

After they all got out, Regina walked towards Emma and started speaking to her in a low voice, so Henry couldn't hear. "Are you sure this is a good idea? It can get dangerous if we do find them."

"Did you look at him, Regina? He was devastated. He needs this trust me."

Regina sighed in agreement. She wasn't much of a fan of the idea, but she didn't want to be the one to break it up to him. Plus, being alone was what got Henry in trouble in the first place. While he was with them, he was safe.

Regina called Snow asking her where they were, and started leading the group, heading to the woods. Maybe around 15 minutes after they left the vault, Regina looked back and didn't see anyone. "Henry! Emma!" She started calling, but no one replied. She started walking in the direction she came from, but still didn't see them. But she did see something else: a house, one she had never seen before. It was a huge house, almost like a mansion, and it was all painted in black. As mayor of Storybrooke, she knew that house didn't exist, at least not a week ago, which might mean that was Adda's hiding place.

She called Henry and the others again, but when no one replied, she decided to enter. She had passed that spot a few minutes before and hadn't seen anything, which meant the house must have had some kind of shield around it. She had to make the best of it while she was inside it.

She opened the door and saw a hallway, a big one, full of doors throughout it. She started walking down the hall, and looking inside the other rooms. When she got to what seemed to be the living room, she saw someone sitting on the couch. She was not one for subtlety, so she immediately ignited a fireball in her hand.

"Regina! Come on! There is no need to be hostile." The person on the couch got up and revealed himself to be Adda.

"You! What did you do to my sister?" Regina asked determined, and not showing any kind of fear. Once upon a time, she used to be the one to spread fear, so that was something she knew how to control.

Adda laughed in her face. "Don't worry, Regina. She is not doing anything she doesn't want to do."

"And where are your little associates?" She smirked at him. "That's right, I know about that. You think you can stop us by reuniting a lost girl and a psychopath?" Regina said, trying to change subject. She didn't want to believe was sister was actually working for him, that she had fallen dark again.

"Well, not entirely." Adda replied, still with a smile on his face. "I did recruit Cruella and Lily, but they are not the only ones. Wanna meet my new soldier?"

Regina started walking slowly towards him, still with the fireball burning in her hand. "Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Not another step, Regina." A voice said behind her.

Regina's eyes widened, as she kept looking at Adda. She didn't look at that person, but she knew exactly who he was and also the weapon he was carrying. That was the weapon he was carried. She didn't know how she knew, but she could feel that the person behind her wasn't the Robin from the wish world, the Robin she brought back when she went to Emma' rescue. For some reason, she could feel that was her Robin. The Robin who loved her. And the Robin she loved back.


	9. Chapter 8

Regina finally turned around as she saw Robin for the first time since she buried his body. It may be weird, but looking at him, made her remember the funeral Storybrooke made for him. It was a really beautiful funeral, but also the hardest and most terrible day of her life. She did see someone like him after that, but she later realized that wasn't Robin. Not really. However, the man she was seeing before her, that was him, that was the Robin who died to save her life. Of that, she had no doubt.

Tears started falling down her face as she looked at the love of her life. In that moment, she forgot about everything: that Adda was right behind her, that her sister was missing, that she didn't know where her friends were, and that Robin was pointing a bow and arrow at her. She started walking towards him. "Ro... Robin?" She stuttered, unable to say anything else.

As Regina took a few steps forward, Robin took a few steps back and continued to point his weapon at Regina. She saw that he looked determined, and didn't seem very glad he was back, at all. He didn't seem to look at her with half the same love she looked at him. She did see recognition in his face, but that seemed to be all. "Robin?" She repeated. Couldn't he see that they could finally be together? That their love did, in the end, outlast death? Couldn't he see she loved him with all of her heart and soul?

Adda was right behind Regina, looking at Robin and Regina's failing attempts to connect with her loved one. He was smirking the whole time. In fact, that was the reason why he let her in, so he could see her heart break from seeing Robin, but not having him see her in return. He watched amused as Regina turned back. "What the hell did you do to him?" She asked determined, with her chicks still wet from the tears.

Adda's evil smile grew as Regina turned to face him. "I thought you would be happy for what I did. There are always loopholes for everything, and Robin's situation was no different. I brought him back for you." He made a little pause before he continued. "Well, it was for me actually, but you can totally look at him for a few more minutes."

"What do you mean? What did you do to him?" She asked more confused than ever. Her heart told her that was her Robin, but her eyes seemed to say something else, because something clearly happened to him.

Adda shook his shoulders ironically. "Well, not much really. This truly is the Robin who used to love you, but I don't think he does now. Not anymore. You see, his sight is a little... How should I put it?" He said ironically since he knew exactly what he wanted to say. "...shattered." He said at last. "A little something I learned from Ingrid. Remember her?"

Regina looked back at Robin not wanting to believe it. "The spell of shattered sight?" She asked Adda even though she wasn't looking at him. Her heart broke even more in that moment. There she was, and there was Robin. That moment was what she had been dreaming about ever since he died, and it wasn't a dream anymore. It was true. Almost anyway, because of that damn spell.

"I see you do remember. Ingrid spent most of her life trying to cast that curse, but I didn't bother that much. Not when all I wanted was to curse only one person. That really is so much simpler. All it took was a little piece of mirror, and all your dreams shattered, didn't they?" He looked at Regina and saw the despair in her face. He continued to smile at that sight. "Well, I guess I will leave you two love birds alone. I gave plenty to do. If you excuse me..." he said as he puffed away. That was how sure he was that Robin would never help Regina and that she would never be able to break the spell. There was only one way the spell would break, and that was when Robin finally acted on his anger and killed his love. Poetic, isn't it?

Regina completely ignored Adda until the point he disappeared. He was so stupid, she thought. Leaving the two of them alone? She knew she could break the spell. "Robin, it's me. Don't you know who I am?"

Robin started speaking for the second time since he saw Regina. He was so angry at her for everything she did. "I know exactly who you are. The Evil Queen. Don't come any closer" he said still pointing his bow and arrow at her. Killing wasn't really his thing, but that was exactly what he would do to her if she tried anything.

"Robin, come on. I am not the Evil Queen anymore. It's me. Its Regina. Don't you remember all the good times we spent together? The connection we have? That spell can't have taken all of that." She said desperately.

"Of course it didn't. This spell just made me realize the truth. Maybe I did love you once, Regina, but I am now seeing the truth. You really think I can forgive for everything you did to me?" He made a pause and looked at her face. She had no idea what he was talking about, and that just made everything look even worse. "You killed my wife remember that? I always blamed me for what happened, when I should have blamed you. You took her from me, you took my one true love and you murdered her. And why? Because she might have helped Snow White. You and your little obsession with that went too far. And I am done."

Regina listened to Robin and her whole world fell underneath her. Tears started falling down her face again, even though she tried to stop them with all the strength she still had left. She always wanted Robin back, to be with him one more time, to speak to him one more time. But that... that was way worse. She would rather have him dead than hear him say all those terrible things to her. "Robin, please! You know that is not me anymore. I changed. I would never hurt anyone."

"Oh, really? Tell me, will that bring back my wife? Will that give my son his mother back, and the life he should have had with her? You may say you changed, you are sorry, but that doesn't mean anything to me. I don't care about any of that. You think saying you changed is enough? Maybe it is for you, but what about all the other people you hurt, all the other families whose lives you've shattered? Maybe you did get your humanity back, but they didn't. We didn't!" He said all this talking fast, in order for her not to interrupt him, and with a lot of anger. Was he being hard on her? No, in his head he wasn't. He meant every word he said.

Regina continued looking at him, focusing on that beautiful and bearded face she thought she would never see again. She couldn't bare listen to all those terrible things. More and more tears started falling from her eyes as she looked at her true love, without the one thing he always carried with him: love. "Robin, I beg you: stop this. Please." She started walking towards him, hoping that if her words didn't work, maybe her touch would.

Robin grabbed the bow more tightly in his hand when he saw Regina start approaching him. He really didn't want to do it, but he had no idea what her plans were. Maybe she wanted to rip his heart out, and he couldn't have Roland be an orphan, not again. After waiting a few seconds to see what she was going to do, and after nothing changing in that time, expect for the distance between then, Robin realized he really couldn't take the risk, so he pointed the arrow at her chest, and he let go of it.

Luckily, Regina was able to catch it before it hit her. She threw the arrow to the side, but right then she was more hurt than ever. Robin Hood, her soulmate, was really willing to kill her in order to protect himself from her. "Robin, I don't want to hurt you. Please, just let me..."

"Let you what?" He asked interrupting her. "Kill me again? That's right Regina, the last time I got killed it was all your fault. All to protect you, when I should have protected both my children instead. When I should have protected them from you. They became orphans, and without no one, especially Roland, and all because of you. You killed me, and that is another reason why I will never forgive you. So, yes, I was going to kill you. Seems only fair, doesn't it?"

Regina's draw dropped as she heard those last words from Robin. He really blamed her? She remembered when he saved her life, and that only made everything worse because she fell even more in love with him then, even though she had no idea her love could have grown more. But it did. And he blamed her for it? That was really breaking Regina apart, and she couldn't hear any of that anymore. "Robin I'm... I'm sorry. For everything." She said as more tears started rolling down her cheeks. She raised her hand and puffed away.

Robin just stayed there for a few moments. She left. Great. He couldn't look at her for one more second. She disgusted him. He walked upstairs to where he knew Adda was. "She is gone. She puffed herself out of here before I could kill her."

Adda was watching television when Robin came in. He turned around when he saw him. He wasn't surprised she didn't die. He was going to make Robin kill her, yes, but he knew it wouldn't be that simple. "Its fine Robin, we will get her. Oh, and never forget what is in store for you."

"Yes I know" Robin replied. Adda made sure to mention it many times, so he knew exactly what he was talking about. "Only when I kill Regina you will bring Roland to me." It, of course, wasn't like him to kill people, but this was the Evil Queen they were talking about. He'd be doing the world a favor by ending her life. He did love her once, but he was blind to the truth then. But not in that moment. Not anymore. And her death would be the ticket to seeing his son again. The son who was separated from him, because he was in another world. But of course, Adda could bring Roland back to Storybrooke, or Robin back to Sherwood forest, and they would finally be together again.

"Exactly." Adda said smirking. "So get ready, because tonight will be our battle against the heroes. And the sooner you put arrows in Regina, the sooner you will see your son again."

Robin turned around and walked away without saying anything else, leaving Adda to imagine the upcoming events of that night. Everything was ready for the first battle against the heroes, and he knew there was no way they would ever win.

 **(Another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it**.)


	10. Chapter 9

Regina took one last look at Robin before she puffed away to her bedroom. She sit on the bed and started crying again with a pillow on her face. In that moment she let the tears just roll down her eyes instead of trying to fight them since she didn't know she if she still had enough courage to fight them. She laid in her bed and not long after, she fell asleep.

She woke up about an hour later, when Henry started calling her. He was worried sick after she had just disappeared. They went from trying to find Zelena to searching intensively for Regina, thinking she might have been kidnapped too. It had been Henry's idea to search in her house again, since they had been there before, so he went there with Snow and David, who stayed downstairs. Henry didn't want to wake his mother, but he realized she had been crying before she fell asleep and he wanted to know what happened to her. He started calling and tapping her and that was when she started opening her eyes. "I am sorry I woke you. We were all just so worried about you. What happened?"

Regina slowly opened her already dry eyes, and saw standing in front of her. It may be horrible thing to admit, but she totally forgot about her son, and everyone else who were probably worried. She raised her head and sit on the bed. She was still feeling horribly, but not as much as before. "I'm fine, Henry" she said as she sighed.

Henry knew his mother good enough to know when she was lying, and he knew she definitely was when she said it. "No you're not. Come on mom, tell me the truth." He sit on the bed beside her and put his hand above hers. "You know you can tell me anything."

She smiled and squeezed his cheek a little bit. Normally, Henry would obviously complain and tell her to stop and that he wasn't a baby anymore, but he could see she was definitely not feeling good, and if that helped her feel better, than so be it. "Is anyone downstairs?" Regina asked, knowing they wouldn't let Henry walk around Storybrooke alone. Not after what had happened recently.

Henry nodded. "Yes. Just grandma and grandpa" he said simply.

"Then we should go meet them. I don't want to have to say this twice." She said as she got up and walked out of the bedroom. Henry quickly followed her.

They found Snow and David in the kitchen, waiting for Henry since they had already found Regina in the bedroom. Just like Henry, they both realized something was up, and both of Emma's parents walked toward Regina. Snow hugged her and David put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it sweetly. Regina accepted the hug and placed her head on Snow's shoulder as she closed her eyes. Not long after, she ended the hug, smiling at David for the kind gesture.

No one said anything for a few seconds. Regina was readying herself to speak, and the others didn't want to force to do so again. "It's Robin" Regina said at last. "Adda brought him back."

Everyone looked at her with surprise as Regina made that announcement. "Mom, thanks great." Henry said with a smile on his face. He never doubted Regina deserved a happy beginning like everyone else, and he had realized she didn't get one. Not really. Sure she had him, and she always would, but it is very different of course. Henry could never make up for the fact Regina didn't have a romantic partner.

"Yes it would be, if he wasn't trying to kill him." She said as she made another pause, thinking of all the terrible things Robin had told her. "Adda casted the Spell of Shattered Sight on him, so now he hates me and only sees me as the Evil Queen. Maybe he's right." She said sighing.

Snow was about to say that is obviously not true, and that they would find a way to bring Robin, the real Robin, back so they could all live a normal and happy life, when they heard a sound coming from outside. She spent a few years in the woods to know that was definitely the sound of an arrow being shot and then hitting something.

Before anyone could do anything, David removed his sword and started walking to the front door. "Stay here. I'll go see what it is."

"David!" Snow was going to tell him she was going with him, when she realized she didn't want to leave Regina alone with Henry. Sure he was a nice boy, but ultimately he was a man, so he couldn't understand what Regina was feeling. "Be careful." She finished.

David nodded and continued to walk to the front door, slowly and quietly. Once he got there he put his hand in the door knob and slowly turned it. In contrary to his previous movements, he opened the door quickly, but didn't see anyone nor anything suspicious. He walked outside to the balcony and looked everywhere, but, again, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Then it hit him that whoever it was could have broken into the house already. He turned around ready to head back inside when he saw it in the door. Someone did shoot an arrow, and it landed in Regina's front door. But that wasn't just a warning shot, it was a message. Quite literally, since there was a piece of paper attached to the arrow, stuck at the door through it. David walked to it, removed the arrow from the door and took the paper in his hand. The message wasn't big at all, just 3 simple words, but he knew big trouble were coming. He knew he had to show it to the others.

With his sword still in his hand for if the person who shot the arrow was still around (he doubted it, but better safe than sorry) he walked back to the kitchen. "David! Did you find anything?" Snow asked, not noticing the piece of paper in his hand. Instead of an answer, David gave Snow and Regina the paper. Henry approached them so he could read it too.

'Main Street. 8:15pm' was the simple inscription on the paper, with a very creative and careful handwriting. "Where did you find this?" Regina asked still looking at it.

"It was outside, literally hanging in your door. It probably came from Adda and his minions." If the paper meant what David thought it did, that was an invitation for a battle.

"Yeah, you're probably right about that." Regina was starting to sound angry. She had enough battles in her life, and she didn't want to fight another one, especially knowing she and Robin will be in different sides.

"He wants to start a fight." Sure Henry had been saying he wanted to be a part of everything, but when a showdown was already starting to take place, he wasn't so ready for it. Of course, not just him, but for everyone. He knew that these kinds of things, especially against someone as powerful as Adda, sometimes means casualties.

Regina sighed again. "We need to call the others."

A few minutes after this, all the heroes were reunited at Regina's house, all in the living room, trying to find out what to do.

"Can't we just not show up?" Emma asked, fearing exactly the same thing as Henry. She was tired of having to fight battle after battle. She just wanted to enjoy her new husband, in their new house, having a normal day.

"I don't think that is a good idea. If we are not there, they will probably just look for us until they find us, and what Adds wants will just happen in a different place." Like everyone else, fighting bad guys was the last thing Regina wanted, but they would accomplish nothing but pass on a message of cowardice if they hid. So hide was something they definitely could not do.

…

While the heroes started preparing themselves for the coming battle, Adda was more confident then ever that he would win. His goal wasn't to destroy all the heroes, not in such an early stage, but just to start spreading fear and chaos. With these two things, he would have what he wanted in no time. He walked to where he knew Lily and Zelena were, the basement. "Is everything ready yet?" He asked, making sure that was so. He didn't have Robin warn the heroes just so they were still behind in their work.

"Yes, of course. You made sure of that already." Zelena didn't like she was helping Adda, but he gave her no other choice. She thought maybe she could have run away and go to her friends once she had her magic back, but Adda was much smarter than she thought he was. He made sure she wouldn't be going anywhere.

"I know" He said smirking "just checking again." He knew exactly Zelena probably wanted to be everywhere else but there, but he also knew she wouldn't dare sabotage the potion she and Lily were working on.

In that moment, Cruella also walked into the room. "Oh, darling, you brought me back to life and gave me the fantastic ability to kill, so I could die of boredom again?" She said, while walking to Adda and ignoring everyone else there.

Adda smiled at her. He really loved how much of a psychopath she was. Not that he was falling for her, he wasn't, but he just liked her style. "Don't worry dear, you know out first battle is coming. And don't forget you have an important role in it. You will finally get revenge on the person who killed you"

"And speaking of..." Lily said, driving someone to start looking at her. "If this whole thing is for Emma, what about me? What about my revenge?" The only reason why she agreed to join that team was because revenge on Snow and Charming was what she was promised, and there was no way she would let those two walk away. Not anymore.

"Don't worry Lily. Your revenge is going to be much more permanent." He said, as he told them what he had planned for that sickly sweet couple. Lily smiled as she heard it. "What do you think?" He asked his daughter after he finished.

"I love it" She said smirking. "It is just a shame mother won't be there to see it." Lily thought of how she went to Maleficent, asking her to join them, that they would finally get their revenge, but she didn't listen.

"Don't worry, we'll get her. She didn't want to join us yet, but she will eventually. Maybe after tonight's win" Adda said, thinking again of how victorious they would be when the sun rose again.

And there the villains stood all afternoon, plotting on how great their victory would be, not even giving room to the thought of losing. How could they lose if they were so well prepared? In their heads they couldn't. Maybe they were right, maybe they weren't.

The heroes in the other hand, after realizing there was no escaping, started training. Some with magic, some with swords, bows and arrows, but they all did what they could to try to make time go by faster.

On that day, and fortunately for him, Henry wasn't so sidelined. He and Belle spent the afternoon making potions and enchanting their swords, so they could use them as shields against magic. Neither of the two were much fighters, but they did what they could to help.

At 8pm, Rumple and Regina put a protection spell on the house, locking Belle Henry, Neal and Gideon inside, and, more importantly, locking everyone else outside. When everyone got to main street, the clock marked exactly 8:15, but there was no one else there. A couple minutes later, they heard something coming their way, and saw Adda, Cruella, Zelena and Robin approaching them from the sky, sitting on the back of a dragon. Not surprisingly, the dragon transformed back into Lily, and there they stood: heroes and villains standing across from each other, preparing for one of the most intense and shocking battles Storybrooke had ever experienced.

"Let us begin." Adda said, smirking.

 **(Another chapter completed. Please keep reviewing, it means a lot to me. The next chapter will feature this first battle against the two sides, and I cannot promise everyone will still be alive by the time the chapter finish. Adda really has some bad plans, so stay tuned.)**


	11. Chapter 10

**(Hi! I am back with another chapter and this is totally a very intense one. I know it is a little bigger than usual, but I didn't think it made a lot of sense to divide the battle in two chapters, so here is the whole thing. I hope it isn't too confusing, but if you think it is you can just tell me, and I will try my best to make it understandable. Keep telling me your thoughts about this, because your comments really do mean a lot to me)**

Regina took a few steps forward, passing on the message she was the one leading the heroes' team. "It has really come to this?" she asked, looking slightly at Robin. It broke her heart even more seeing him standing next to those terrible people. Then, she looked at Zelena and became even more disappointed. Robin may have had an excuse for betraying her, Adda put a spell on him, but Zelena in the other hand, didn't. "What the hell do you hope to get out of this, Adda?"

Adda continued to smirk as Regina started stepping forward. That woman really had some bravery inside her. He wasn't one for secrecy, and he didn't really care if the heroes knew about his plan, since there was nothing they could do to stop him, so he started telling them the juice of it. "You see, Regina, as I already told all of you" he said starting to walk towards them, "I have spent most of my life trapped away. I feel like my story never had the chance to play out, just like those people from the Land of Untold Stories, so what I am doing is just making sure everyone knows my name, that everyone recognizes my face. And I can't very well do that just by being like everyone else. No. Which is why, I am going to take over everything. Starting with this little town."

Emma stepped forward and joined Regina. "Wait, everything? You mean every world?"

"I knew you were a smart girl, savior." Adda said as he started looking at the people behind him, everyone eager to take action, especially Cruella. "Let's just get over with this, shall we?" They started walking towards the heroes, and that was how the battle officially began.

Back in the hero's team, since they already knew who was going to be on Adda's side (they were hoping there wouldn't be any more surprises, and there weren't in fact), each of them already knew exactly who their adversary would be. Six against five seemed like good odds to them, but what they didn't know was that number would come down before the sun rose again.

Hook started walking towards Cruella, and on the way, he gave Emma a wink, trying to soothe her, but the thing was that he was very agitated himself. He was trying his best not to show it, especially around Emma, but after knowing what a happy beginning looked like, all he wanted was to get back to it. But of course, the new/old villains didn't give them a choice. "Hello, darling" Hook said, mocking Cruella.

Cruella sighed and rolled her eyes. Like the heroes, the villains knew who they should face, and Cruella's opponent was not Hook. "Oh, just get out of my way. I have better things to do."

"Why don't you make me?" he asked smirking as he grabbed his sword, ready for anything that might happen.

"Gladly!" Cruella hadn't planned that, but she didn't mind a little fun before actually doing what she was there to do. She took a deep breath, and started doing what she did best: animal control.

Meanwhile, after seeing Hook walk by in front of her, and smiling at him, Emma looked at Regina, nodded, trying to say she knew what she had to do, and ran towards Zelena, before she could pick any other target. Regina wanted to be the one to fight her sister, but Emma didn't allow it, because she might have not been strong enough if real action needed to be taken. "Zelena, please. You don't have to do this. You've changed. This isn't who you are anymore." Emma didn't know if Zelena had her magic or not, but she was convinced she did. If Adda was powerful enough to bring back the dead, then returning Zelena's magic should be a piece of cake.

"I'm afraid I do, Emma" Zelena didn't want to do any harm to any of them, especially not to Regina, but she had no choice. Adda made sure of it. She looked at Emma with a certain amount of pity, as she ignited a fireball.

Regina looked back at Rumple, and he started walking to her. Rumple had a feeling Adda would be coming for him, so once he got to Regina's side, he didn't move, just waited for the new genius mastermind to go to him. And he did in fact. "Two against one." Adda said, not surprised at all "doesn't seem very fair, does it?"

"Neither does raising a dead army. And yet, here we are." Seeing Regina's hands were already brighting red, Rumple decided to also prepare for attack. They both looked decisively at Adda, as he opened his arms, ready for anything they might throw at him.

Spotting Robin was, as expected, walking towards Regina, David ran to him, standing in his way, always with the sword on his hand. "I'm afraid I can't let you go any further." Hurting Robin was the last thing David wanted to do, but maybe there would come a moment where he would have no other option. He knew Regina wouldn't exactly be mad at him if he was forced to kill him, but he wanted her to, like everyone, have her happy beginning and live the rest of her life with someone she loved. And he knew that someone was Robin.

Just like David, Robin didn't want to hurt his friend either. He may have been under the spell of shattered sight, but that didn't affect much more than his former love for Regina. He may have not had many great bonding moments with David, but he knew they were friends once, and Robin respected him. "Mate, just get out of my way. I don't want to have to do anything to you."

David sighed. Of course, Robin wouldn't back down. Deep down, he always knew that. But it was still very sad he had to fight one of his friends. David raised his sword, and started preparing for anything Robin might do.

With everyone else busy, Snow grabbed her sword and checked the bow and arrows she had on her back one last time, before starting to walk towards Lily. Snow knew of course, that she ruined that girl's life, and the last thing she wanted was to hurt her even more. The sword and the arrows she had, were just for protection.

Lily, on the other hand, had every intention of hurting Snow. She may have stepped away from the revenge path for a little while, but her father put her right back on it. She truly hated Snow and David, like she never hated anyone before, and act on her anger was exactly what she intended to do. When Adda told her his plan, she loved it immediately. She walked to Snow with a very evil smile on her face, one which would most likely make her father very proud, and her eyes began to glow of how excited she was.

"Lily, please! I don't want to hurt you." Even though Snow meant it, that would be the only time she would say it. She knew she would have to protect herself from Lily, and despite her plan wasn't killing her, she would if she had to.

"Oh, but I wanna hurt you." Lily said as her evil smile grew. Snow lift her sword and started to swing it, but Lily didn't even dodge it. Leaving Snow speechless for a little less than a second, Lily turned her hand into a dragon claw, and simply grabbed the sword by its edge. Snow tried to pull the sword back, but after realizing she couldn't, she just let go of it and grabbed her bow and an arrow, pointing it at Lily. She could have just shot it, wounding Lily, and maybe even killing her, but she hesitated. And that was when Lily started walking towards her.

Not everyone can say they were attacked by a mob of angry birds, but on that dark night, Hook could have definitely said it, because it'd be true. Who would have guessed birds were such a formidable foe? They scratched him in any way they could, while Hook could do nothing but swing his sword and hope he was hitting a few birds. "Are you such a coward you need someone to do your dirty work?" he asked, hoping that would make Cruella fight him herself.

Cruella could have of course summoned a much bigger and deadly animal, which would just finish Hook off, but she knew she couldn't do it, because what was in store for the pirate was a far worse fate. As she looked around, she realized that, even though it had just begun, it wouldn't take much longer for the battle to finish, since the villains were there with specific goals. And once those goals were accomplished, they would just head back. She called out the birds and grabbed a sword she had taken with her. She was probably not the best sword-fighter, but she could manage Hook for a few minutes, and that was all it would take. "If you want to fight me so badly, let's just go for it, pirate." She said, raising her sword and smirking.

Hook raised his sword too, ready to return Cruella back to where Adda fetched her, when he heard the scream.

As Zelena threw her fireball, Emma threw one of her own. The two balls hit each other, blasting the two witches away. Emma quickly got up, starting to regret her decision. She wanted to be the one to fight Zelena because she thought she could put aside her feelings and kill her if necessary, but right then she was thinking maybe that wasn't true. She wasn't even sure if she could kill Zelena to save herself. All she kept thinking about was baby Robin, and how she would get her father back, only to lose her mother right after. There had to be another way. A way in which Zelena would come to her senses and join them again.

Like Emma, Zelena got up as fast as she could, only to realize what Adda wanted was about to happen. She could, not only feel it, but see it too. Could she stop that from happening? She certainly could, but she knew she wouldn't. Whether she liked it or not, she was a part of Adda's team, and there was nothing she could change about it. Not without paying a high price, one she wasn't willing to pay. Not again. Before she could try anything else with Emma, the actual chaos of that battle started.

Regina nodded at Rumple as they both started blasting Adda with everything they had, but the new villain didn't even move. Not at all. Instead, he started laughing at them. "Is this really all you've got? This is going to be so much easier than I thought." He blasted both of them with magic, making them hit a wall, and then he started chocking Regina, holding her in the air. "You're lucky my plan isn't to kill you right now, because otherwise you'd be dead already." He put her down, as she reached out of her neck, trying to get every bit of air she could get. When Adda heard David's screams, anyone could have seen the victory in his smile.

David used his sword to protect himself from Robin. He had put aside his weapon of choice (his bow), because that didn't really do the trick in a face-to-face battle like that one. He was then also using a sword. It was after David pulled back a little, trying to catch his breath, when he felt one of the worst pains of his life. He felt his heart literally break in half, as something which seemed like a sword ran through it. He screamed with pain and fell to his knees. He looked at his chest, ready to look at the last thing he would ever see, when he saw the unexpected: there was nothing in his chest. No sword, no knife, not even blood.

A few seconds later, after the pain started to fade, David looked around, trying to understand what had happened, and that was when he saw it. Right next to Lily, he saw Snow's body lying on the ground, with a sword through her chest. He immediately started running to her and yelling her name, totally forgetting where he was and what was going on. When he got to her, she was still alive, but barely. He put her head on his knees as tears started to fall down his face, just like waterfalls. David could see Snow wanted to say something, but she simply couldn't. He looked into her eyes, those eyes he had gazed upon so many times, those eyes he knew all too well, and he knew exactly what she wanted to say. 'I love you David. Take care of Emma'. After that, her eyes kept opened, but they were not sending any messages anymore. The person inside that body was gone.

As she heard her father calling out to Snow, Emma turned around and saw what happened. She started running to the both of them, hoping she would get there in time to heal her mother, when she felt something on her arm. She put her hand around it and found a needle. She looked back to see who put it there, and she saw Cruella smirking back at her. "That's for killing me, darling." Emma tried raise her hand, ready to blast her with magic, but her arm didn't obey. It just stood exactly where it was. She started feeling dizzy, and her father's cries and yells seemed to be farther and farther away. She was starting to feel sleepy, but she didn't want to close her eyes. She tried to fight it for as long as she could, and it can totally be said that in her head, that war lasted a lot more than one second, but not in reality. She only managed to hear someone yell "Swan!" as she started to fade away and fall to the ground.

Like everyone else, Hook turned away from his opponent when he heard David call out for his wife. It was in one of those seconds of distraction, that Cruella managed to enact her plan, putting the enchanted needle on Emma. Hook turned his attention to his wife and saw she was starting to fall. "Swan!", he screamed. He got on his knees and opened his arms ready to catch her, but right before he had the chance to, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. After the trying to understand what had just happened (and failing) Hook looked up and his eyes met Cruella's. "What the hell did you do to her?"

Cruella laughed as she looked back at him. Her eyes were full of happiness, twisted happiness actually, and all of that because she finally gave the payback she always wanted to give. "I don't think I should spoil this ending. But good luck getting her back." She said as she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Hook looked around and saw that all of the people in Adda's team had disappeared, leaving behind a confused Hook, a dead Snow, a desperate and wiping David, and a very confused Rumple and a Regina who was still trying to catch her breath.


	12. Chapter 11

**(Hi! Back again with another chapter. Before I continue I would like to thank the people who posted a review for the last chapter.**

baratta.jennifer **: I am glad you liked it and you weren't confused, because I was the one who wrote the chapter and it even confused me!**

 **PopPotter777: Sorry about Snow. Maybe you would be kind of okay with me killing Charming, but I wouldn't. I like Snow, don't get me wrong, but I like David more. Hopefully, this chapter will make you all realize maybe this isn't the end of Snowing.**

 **This is kind of a slower chapter, but after all the craziness from the last one, I thought it would have to be. So please bear with me and keep reviewing!)**

David just continued to hold his dead wife close to him, as tears kept falling down his face. In that moment, he couldn't hear nor see anything else but her beauty which had been taken from the world. They were never going to share a meal again, he would never fall asleep listening to her beautiful and calm voice, he wouldn't be able to say 'I love you' anymore. He wouldn't even be able to argue with her again. They didn't usually argue many times, but in that moment, he would have given anything just to be able to argue with her, and then end up saying she was right even though she clearly wasn't. He would have given anything to say 'goodbye' to say 'thank you' or even 'I'm sorry' for no special reason. But he knew that was never going to happen, and that was all because of Lily and her boss, Adda.In the moment he realized that tears no longer fell from his eyes, as he started to look angry at everyone around him, trying to spot any of the two. But everyone from Adda's team was gone. How convenient.

"David! I am so sorry, but she is gone" David looked up and saw Regina, who was also in tears. She put her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him, but she knew there was no comforting David in that moment. She had been through that same exact situation, and not only once. She was one of the only people there who could actually understand what he was going through.

David slowly put Snow's head on the floor again, got up and looked at Regina. The rage in his eyes were impossible to overlook. But even if someone dodged those angry blue eyes, they would realize how mad he was by his tone of voice. "Adda. Where is he?"

Regina continued to look at him, as she realized he had passed from heartbroken to angry, and if he was anything like her, that anger would only grow more and more. "They're gone, but David look at me" she said putting herself in front of him "we are going to defeat them. All of them. But we have to be smart about it. We can't let anger like this get in our heads."

David looked around, finally remembering his daughter, trying to see how she was dealing with all that, but he couldn't see her. All he saw was Hook who was kneeling on the floor next to nothing. "Hook!" He called, walking to him "where's Emma?"

Hook was still in shock about what had just happened. Emma was there right in from of him a minute ago, but then she just disappeared. Right when he was about to catch her. Hook got up slowly and looked at David. "I... I don't know, mate. She was here, right in front of me but then she disappeared. It was Cruella. She did something go her."

David looked at his son in law, shocked. Wasn't it enough they took his wife from him? They had to take his daughter too? Someone really had to pay for what had just happened. In fact, David was going to make sure they all suffered for that.

"Wherever she is" Rumple said, walking to them "we can find her. I just need something of hers but I assume that won't be a problem." Hook shook his head. Their house was filled with things which belonged to her. That would definitely not be a problem. "We need to go then" Rumple continued "the sooner we get to work, the sooner we can put this behind us."

"Rumple!" Regina said walking to him. Then she lowered her voice. "David just lost his wife. Give him a minute."

"Time is a luxury we don't have, Regina." He said in a normal tone, wanting David to hear it. "I'm sorry about your wife, I truly am, but do you think the villains will take some time to mourn her too? No. Right now they are working on step 2 of their sick plan to take us all down and gain control over Storybrooke. Every moment we spend here doing nothing, is a moment we are not trying to take them down. For Snow."

David nodded. He completely agreed with everyone Rumple had just said. They had to stop those vicious villains, and they had to do it as soon as possible. When he saw Regina was about to talk, probably to say he still needed more time, David interrupted her. "He's right Regina. We can't stay here. We need to find Emma. Can we get out of here?" He asked, turning to Rumple.Rumple nodded, and with a wave of his hand they were all standing outside Regina's mansion. "Snow's body is in the vault" he said "I figured you wouldn't want Henry to see it." Charming nodded softly, and after Rumple removed the protection spell, he entered the house where he found Henry and Belle waiting in the kitchen.

"How was it?" Henry asked running towards them. He and Belle had just put the babies to sleep, but they knew they would never be able to follow their example. At least not until they all arrived from the battle. He looked outside and, aside from David, he saw only Regina, Hook and Rumple. "Where's Emma and Snow?"

"Cruella did something to Emma" Regina said before someone else could say anything. "She disappeared and we will now try go find her."

"What about grandma?" He asked, and when he saw Regina wasn't going to answer, he looked at David.

David looked back at his grandson and at his eyes still filled with hope, that hope which always refused to die out. Poor kid. He had lost his father, then Robin, and now his grandmother. Looking at him, David started crying again. He knew he would never be able to say those words, those terrible words, because that would make it all real, and in his head that could still be a dream. A dream he hoped wouldn't last much longer. A dream he hoped he would wake up from real soon. Still looking at his grandson, who was started to realize what had happened, David simply shook his head, as more tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Wha..." Henry tried to say, but the shock from everything which had happened left him speechless. Could she really be...? Snow White? "You mean...?" He tried to ask again, as tears started to fall down his face. When David nodded, Henry rushed to hug him, making David almost fall.

David put his arms around his grandson as more and more tears kept falling, and as he could feel the warmth of Henry's tears through his shirt. It may not be much, but hugging Henry, and knowing he shared his pain made him feel a little bit better. Made him feel like he wasn't alone. Of course Regina was also sad about Snow, but it was different with her. But not with Henry.

As impossible as it may seem, seeing that picture of grandfather and grandson hugging and sharing their pain, made tears start forming in Rumple's eyes. He didn't want to start crying too, so he signaled Hook, telling him to go after him, and they both left the room, ready to go make the locater spell.

Seeing Rumple and Hook were gone, David walked to Regina, still with Henry close to him. "Take us to your vault." He said in a determined tone.

"David, I don't think that is a good idea..." She started.

"I wasn't asking." Charming interrupted her, screaming. He wanted to see his wife again, and he had something to tell Regina. Something he didn't want anyone else to hear. He pulled Henry away and started talking to him. "Henry" he said, in a calmer way "I need you to stay here with Belle for a little longer. We will be right back."

"No. I wanna go with you guys." There he was, about to be sidelined again. About to be lied to and for people to continue hiding things from him. He was tired of all that. Tired to be called and seen as merely a kid.

"This isn't up for debate, Henry. You're gonna stay here." Charming said starting to feel agitated again. Henry took a few steps back and David turned to Regina, who waved her hand and puffed them both to her vault, where they found Snow's body lying on a coffin.

Seeing his wife again just made David more angry and more bloodthirst. Just made him want to make someone pay even more than he did before. "I want you to do a preservation spell to her body. Like you did with Daniel."

"A preservation spell? Why? David, I'm sorry, but we need to bury her. So she can be put to rest." Regina could understand his pain, understand why he would want to her to do that. She spent years visiting Daniel every day, and that preserved his body in a way that felt he was just sleeping. She didn't realize it at the time, but in that moment she knew that every time she went to visit her dead lover, her pain only grew, because that was a sleep he would never wake up from."Yeah? What about me? How can I rest after this? How can I just live my life without the one person who was always there for me, always stood by me from the moment we met. How can I ever find piece?" He made a small pause and continued before Regina could interrupt him. "But maybe she doesn't have to rest, and maybe I don't have to be heartbroken. Adda managed to bring back all those terrible people. Which means, he can also bring back my wife. I'm going to make sure he does."

"David, you're not making any sense. Why would Adda ever help us? Why would he bring her back if it was probably his idea to kill her in the first place? David, this is a bad idea and I feel like all you will get out of it is get yourself killed." Regina sighed. She understood he had hope of bringing her back, but she knew Adda would never help them even if his life depended on it.

"I am going to try this Regina, with or without your help. And if it gets me killed, then I'll go join her and we can be both together anyway. I just feel like if I don't try to do this, then I will find myself wanting to kill them all, to seek revenge on her and that... that is something she would she would never agree with. And I'd hate to become something which would make my wife disappointed."

"David..." Regina replied, but she couldn't finish. She was glad he realized seeking revenge was an empty pursuit and one which would just lead to more heartbreak, but his idea was crazy.

"Regina, please!" He said approaching her and grabbing her hands. "Please. At least let me try. When all this is over and if she isn't back, then we'll make her a funeral and bury her. But I can't just do nothing and be okay with it. Please!" He begged her, as tears started forming in his eyes again.

"Fine." Regina said sighing. She walked towards Snow and quickly put a preservation spell on her body. "You don't have to do this alone." She said turning go him again. "I'll help you and I am sure the others will want to help too. But now we should go help them find Emma."

David nodded. He always knew finding Emma was a priority, because with her it would be much easier to defeat Adda and force him to bring Snow back. He simply didn't want his wife to continue to rot. With a wave of her hand, Regina puffed them back to her house, where everyone was ready go find the savior.


	13. Chapter 12

**(Before I start, I would like to address a few concerns I saw in the reviews. Let's start with the easiest one:**

 **Athena Skywriter: Obviously David cares about the safety of his daughter, but right now he is in a lot of pain for losing both the women in his life. Of course Snow's death is hitting harder because he actually knows she is dead. He knows Emma can take care of herself, that she is a strong independent girl, and he also knows – all too well – that if Adda wanted to kill her, he would have just done, instead of pulling out all of this. So of course he wants her back, but he just cant stop thinking of how to get his wife back, since he is sure that will be much harder.**

 **PopPotter777 and other reviewer who didn't leave a username: I gave what you mentioned some thought, and I really wouldn't mind changing my plans a little to go with what you suggested, but I don't really understand why David should die too. First of all: the first 6 seasons of the show are canon to this fanfic, so they do share a heart, but from what I understood, their love was so strong that a heart is enough for both of them to live. I am sure there would be a spell which could make them both die just by killing one, but no spelled killed Snow, she was stabbed. And as you may have noticed, David felt himself being stabbed, which was supposed to mean they are still softly linked. But I think at this point their hearts are independent enough to continue to live even though the other doesn't anymore. I hope this is understandable enough. As I said, it isn't because I don't wanna change what I planed – I actually did think of something I could do if I followed your idea – but to me it doesn't make sense for him to die. So, please don't hate me.**

 **Anyway, here is another chapter. Hope you like it, and hopefully you will catch a reference to a well known fairy tale – I am not going to say which one, let's see if you guys can guess.)**

In the exact moment Rumple and Hook entered the living room with the locater potion ready, Regina poofed both her and David back to her house, where Henry and Belle were impatiently waiting for everyone. Rumple was just about to ask where the two of them went, when he realized David's face said it all: he went to see his wife again. Rumple could definitely pretend like he knew the pain David was in, but in reality, he didn't. He had once lost a wife, but he was the one who killed her, so there is no need to say that doesn't count.

Hook just wanted to get over with it, so he took a step forward and showed the vile with the potion in his hand, so everyone could see it. "We should get going." With no one disagreeing, Rumple poofed everyone to Emma and Hook's house so they could find something of hers.

"To make the spell even stronger, maybe we should pick, not just something of Emma's, but something she values very much. Like her baby blanket." Regina said, thinking of how a locater spell wasn't enough to lead them to her sister, earlier that day.

"I know exactly where it is." Hook started running upstairs to their bedroom and he was back with it in no time.

"We shouldn't waste more time. Let's go!" Regina took the potion from Hook's hand and spilled it on the blanket. It started shining with a little shade of white, and a few seconds after that, it floated in Regina's hand and started flying outside.

No words were needed for everyone to start following it. They all went after the blanket with Regina, Rumple and Hook in the front and David, Henry and Belle right behind them.

While he was walking, David felt someone put a hand on his back. With the speed of a knight, he turned and saw it was Belle. "David, I'm so sorry!" Belle had no idea what to say to the poor man, but she knew she had to say something.

David gave her the biggest smile he could form, which wasn't very big a lot, and simply replied with a "Thank You!" He really wasn't in a talking mood, and he could see that Belle understood it, which is why she didn't say anything else.

Most of their journey was very quiet, with just an occasional blow of the wind and the singing of birds. After all, the blanket was leading them through the woods. It was only about half an hour after they left Emma's house that they actually started seeing something which seemed to point out they were getting close: at first it was just one, then a few, but where they were, pretty much everything which was a plant (trees, bushes, flowers…) had thorns. And as they walked, more and more popped up, to a point where they were so many and so big that they covered the path. Regina made the blanket stop moving forward, or it would turn to shreds.

"What is that?" David asked, walking to the rest of them. "that wasn't there before."

"It must be another test Adda wants us to pass. Well, this time he won't win." Regina ignited a fireball in her hand and was just about to throw it when she felt someone grab her hand.

"Not so fast, luv. Do you see that?" Hook pointed at the edge of one of the thorns near them. It was filled with a black liquid. "That's dreamshade. If you destroy it all that way, who knows where it will go to."

"So, what do you suggest?" Regina was in no mood for more games. It was getting late, they could barely see anything in that light, and the only thing which was guiding their way, the blanket, had to be put on hold. She was still exhausted from the battle, and not to mention emotionally broken from the recent death of her friend, and the disappearance of another.

"We will have to do this slowly" Rumple said before Hook could reply. "You and I go in front, and we open the path slowly so the dreamshade doesn't jump out of the thorns." He looked at everyone "and we all need to stay very close together, because the path won't stay open for long." He could feel the magic in all those plants, which would prevent anyone from moving them permanently. They would have to move very close together, with no pauses, and at a steady pace.

Regina disabled the fireball and grabbed the blanket, which was still ready to take them to Emma. "Fine, then. Let's just get on with it."

In a few seconds, they were all ready to continue. Regina and Rumple were in the front, ready to work their magic, David and Henry were behind them and Belle and Hook were in the end of the line. Rumple looked back once more making sure everyone was ready and he and Regina started to open the path.

Adda may be a terrible and vicious villain, and he could have probably made the dreamshade kill them all, but fortunately (or not) he didn't make it a lot hard to get to where Emma was being held. The path may have been field with thorns, but it was a short ride, and in a few minutes, they were all staring at a house in the middle of the woods, with no major events happening on the road. Rumple thought it would be so much harder than it actually was, but when they went through, he didn't feel relieved because if the house didn't have a big protection spell in the outside, then there would be more on the way.

"This house… This is Adda's house. The house where I found him and Robin earlier today." Regina hadn't recognized to path there because Adda had changed the forest, but the house was clearly the same.

"Are you sure?" David took the sword out of his belt, ready to use it at any moment.

"Yes, of course I'm sure."

"And the blanket is still leading here?" Hook didn't want to wait any longer to rescue Emma. He loved her more than anything, and being apart, having no idea what happened to her, was very frustrating.

Regina made the blanket continue its search, and it flew inside the house. They all followed it upstairs and to a room where they found Emma lying on a bed, apparently asleep. At least that was what they all hoped she was doing. Hook ran to her and started shaking her, but she didn't wake up. It was only a few seconds after, that it hit him: What if she was under a sleeping curse? In his head that made perfect sense, even though Adda wouldn't put so much work into something only so that it could be broken by a simple kiss. Hook started leaning towards Emma, ready to kiss her.

"I don't think that is a good idea" Rumple said, realizing what Hook had planned. Everything still felt very easy to him. The only obstacle to far had been the thorns, but that didn't seem like a real one to him. Everything was just being too simple.

But Hook ignored Rumple. He didn't care he thought that was a not good idea. He was going to try it, because the worse thing which could happen was nothing. Well, not exactly, but that was true in his head.

Hook continued to lean to his wife slowly, and when his lips touched hers, he was blasted to the ceiling and fell again on the bed. They all ran to him, and realized he had passed out. Or at least that was what it seemed, after they tried to wake him up, Regina put her hands close to him and could feel he had gotten under a sleeping curse.

"Mom, what is it? What happened to him?" Henry knew his mother all too well, and he could immediately realize she had found something. Something which was definitely not good.

"He's under a sleeping curse" She said simply, still not wanting to believe it. Still unsure how that was possible.

If everyone else in that room was shocked, the same can't be said for Rumple. He knew there was something which felt off, and that was proof of it. He approached Emma's body and immediately realized how that happened. "it's because of Emma." He started "She is under a sleeping curse, but one I never saw before. If someone tries to wake her up with true love's kiss, that just makes that person fall into a sleeping curse themselves. "


	14. Chapter 13

**(Hi! Back again, this time with lucky chapter 13. Glad you guys understood my position of not knowing why David should die. Waking Emma up will not be easy, but, if it happens, it will be sweet, hopefully just as sweet as the show itself. But that will obviously not happen in this chapter. Athena Skywriter, I am not sure what you mean by the "say something horrible to them" thing, so I have no idea how to reply to that. And by the way, there is absolutely no need to apologize. As I sometimes say, good or bad, I will love to know your thoughts about this. Yes, the reference in the last chapter was totally from Sleeping Beauty and I am, for some reason, glad I included it. It felt cooler, at least to me. This chapter was made to set up the next few ones, so I hope you like it and that you keep reviewing!)**

David stood there, unable to move for a few seconds. First, they took his wife from him, and then his daughter? He tried to conceal the anger, to not allow himself to blow up, but it wasn't easy. He closed his eyes, turned around and took a few deep breathes. He didn't want to decay into an ocean of darkness, to let himself be consumed by the thought of revenge, but that seemed harder at every minute. In those moments, he thought he really was just like his dead brother, with the only difference being that he would maybe be turning dark by love. A huge amount of love which had been lost and had to be avenged. But that was something he had to try to fight. For Snow. For Emma.

"David, are you okay?" Regina had seen him turn around, maybe trying to deal with the latest crisis. She was worried that wouldn't end well. While he still had the spark of hope of bringing Snow back, she thought he would be okay. Under the circumstances of course. But when that hope died, which she was sure it would, since she didn't think bringing Snow back was ever going to happen, that would be when the real struggle would begin. That was why she had to try to help him before then.

David turned around slowly, and just nodded. He looked again at his daughter and his pain only grew. She wasn't dead, he knew that, but with that curse on her, she seemed as much dead as his wife, because he couldn't be able to do anything to save neither of them.

Ignoring David was the least thing Regina wanted to do, but she had to figure out what was going on, so she could try to break that newest curse. She may not be able to bring back Snow, but bringing back Emma was something she thought she could do. With some hard work of course. "Rumple, how is this possible? How can a curse create more curses?"

Rumple still had his eyes on Emma's body, in an attempt to try to understand what was going on and, more importantly, how to reverse it. "There seems to be a sort of shield around her, which prevents the kiss from work. And which also backfires into anyone who tries to break the curse underneath it."

"And Hook. Is he under the same curse?" Regina really wanted to understand what was going on, but it seemed that at every new piece of information, she understood all of that a little less. She was practically the Queen of sleeping curses, and she didn't think she could ever think about something that twisted.

Rumple walked around the bed, getting closer to Hook's body, and put his hands above the pirate, trying to sense the magic. "I don't think so. His sleeping curse seems to be one which can be broken normally. But of course, it will still require true love's kiss."

But they all knew true love's kiss was something none of them could give Hook. It may have taken some time for most of them, but eventually they accepted him into their huge family. They saw him as one of them, as a hero, as a friend, but they knew there was no one expect for Emma who could wake him up. And she was in no condition to do so.

"How can we break it?" Henry said, stepping forward to take a better look at his mother. She was right there, she was alive and waiting for them to wake her up, but they couldn't. They couldn't do anything.

Regina stepped closer to Henry and put her arms around him, in a hug the Author gladly accepted. "Don't worry Henry, we will figure this out. We will bring her back. I promise."

"So, where do we start?" Belle looked at both Regina and Rumple, ready to receive instructions. She didn't have magic, but she knew her way around potions. And of course, she didn't want to do nothing while her friends were in trouble.

"Right now, the best we can do is go home and try to get some sleep. I am sure we will be more able to think of something after we rest." Regina said, continuing to hug Henry and push him close to her.

"Sleep? You can't be serious. We need to get my daughter back, to get Hook back. And you want to go to sleep?" It was late, David knew that. And he also knew they were all tired from the battle, and from walking all the way there, but sleep was the last thing he wanted to do. And even if he wanted to sleep, he was sure he would never be able to. Not after everything which happened in the last couple hours.

"David, calm down. I know that is the last thing on your mind, and I am not crazy about this idea either, but we need to sleep. We can't think straight right, not after… everything." She knew David hadn't forgotten about his wife's death, none of them had, but she didn't want to be the one to say it out loud.

"Regina's right. You should go to sleep. I'll try to find more things about this curse in the meantime." Rumple waved his hand, and lead them back to Regina's house. "I put Emma's body in your vault. I'm sure you won't mind me helping myself to a few things."

That was really just typical Rumple right there: getting whatever he wanted from whoever he wanted. But Regina was glad he was actually trying to help, and she also had bigger things to worry about, so she just shook her head. She grabbed David and Henry and led them upstairs. She knew she couldn't send David home. Even if he stayed inside all night, which Regina didn't think he would, that house would remind him too much of Snow and it was still very very soon for that. She let Henry go to his room, something he did without complaining, and took David to the guest room, the one which was being occupied by Zelena a few days before. Or even better, the room Zelena slept the night before. It may seem like days ago, but 24 hours earlier, things weren't neatly as chaotic as they were then.

"Regina, you don't really expect me to sleep, do you?" David continued to think that idea was beyond crazy, not to mention a waste of time. He was following her to the room, but only by courtesy, nothing else.

"Don't worry, I'll help you fall asleep. Trust me David, it'll be good for you." They arrived in the guest room, and Regina started pushing the blankets back, so he could lie down. He looked at her, his expression saying, without a doubt, that he thought they should be doing something productive instead. Sighing in defeat, he went to bed and Regina covered him, just like any momma bear would do to her child. "I could tell you it gets better with time, but it doesn't. But the pain does go away after a while. She'll live on in you."

"Why are you saying those things, if we are going to bring her back."

"Of course we will." She said smiling. She waved her hand over David's head, immediately sending him to Morpheus' little world. She was worried about him. Of course it was great he had hope he would see her again, but that was false hope, and it would just make him lose her all over again. She knew that all too well, because she went through the exact same with Daniel. She kept his body, she tried to bring him back several times, and every failing attempt just made her lose him all over again. Just made her pain grow.

Putting that thought behind her, she walked to her room, lied on the bed with her clothes still on, and almost immediately fell asleep.

…

A few hours later, after a dreamless sleep, Regina woke up. She knew sleep would be good for her, and it really was. She may still have had no idea how to bring Emma and Hook back, but she knew exactly what she had to do to try to force Adda to reverse his spell. And maybe even to force him to bring back Snow.

She went downstairs and saw no one there. Henry and David were probably still asleep. She grabbed a pen and a few pieces of paper, and started writing practically the same message in all those pieces. Then, using a lot of her magic, she made them magically appear in the people she was thinking about. How could she not have thought of that earlier? If Adda could recruit some villains to help him on his insane quest, then why couldn't the heroes not call backup too? Because when Henry and David woke up, that was actually what Regina had just done.


	15. Chapter 14

**(Athena Skywriter: Since both Emma and Hook are under a sleeping curse, they are both in the burning room, yes. And I do think it would be okay for Emma to kiss Hook and wake up him up, but she can't, because as you may remember from season 2 of the show, when both Snow and David were in the burning room, Snow realized she couldn't wake up David because only their souls travel to that realm, which means they can't touch. And if they can't touch, they can't kiss. The situation is alike here. They can talk to each other there, but Emma can't wake him up. The answer will have to come from the real world.**

 **PopPotter777: Yes, you got the last part right. Hook's curse is a regular one, but no one can wake him up because they can't give him TLK. Emma's curse prevents anyone from waking her, and those who try will meet the same fate Hook did. Also, some good guesses right there, and some of them are correct, but I am bringing back some people you didn't guess. And one of them is already making an entrance in this chapter.**

 **Baratta jennifer: thanks for all the support. Here it is. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Guest reviewer who asked about Snow: This may sound a little cliché, but all that I can tell you is to keep reading. There are more surprises coming.)**

Trying her best to smile, Lily continued to walk through the streets of Storybrooke. She had been assigned with the task of making her mother join the team, but as she walked in a quick pace, a lot of thoughts went through her head. She thought of how great it felt to finally get her revenge in the previous night. She thought of how much more twisted it was. Most of her life, ever since she had learnt the truth about everything, all she wanted was just to kill them both. But then her father came up with a much better way: kill one and let the other live, knowing he would never see his wife again, that he would have to live the rest of his life without her. That or he would one day be found hanging from the ceiling or with his wrists cut inside a bath tub. Either way, Lily had thought it would be pretty satisfying to watch.

But all these thoughts weren't really hers, not anymore anyway. Those thoughts seemed to belong to the Lily from the previous night, because overnight a lot seemed to have changed. She even thought that, for a few moments only, she felt… bad? Maybe bad isn't really the right word, but that was definitely not the feeling she expected to have.

Having revenge in the heart is somehow alike having a dream. When people have a dream, they do whatever they can to make it come true, and, if they work hard enough, it does one day. And it feels good for a few moments. But what about the next day? The next week? The next year? Most people just end up creating another dream and work just as hard to make it a reality, just like the previous one.

Feeling like she had just made her dream come true, was exactly what Lily was thinking as she walked. 'What's next' was always what came to her mind, in every single chain of thought. She could continue to help her father conquer the worlds and be a leader of them all, but that was never really something she wanted to do. That was Adda's dream, not hers. Besides, the only argument which made her want to help him, was that she was promised her revenge. And now that was delivered, the thought of 'what's next' went through her head once more.

But Lily put all these thoughts aside when she was close to Maleficent's house. She stopped at the front door and, even though it may seem a little weird, she knocked. Ever since she decided to stay in Storybrooke, she had been living with Maleficent, but because of the recent events, she thought it would feel weird to just come in.

When the door started to open, nothing prepared Lily for who was on the other side. That was definitely not her mother. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to treat a guest?" Regina asked, showing her mysterious smile, which no one really knew if it meant 'glad to see you' or 'I am going to kill you'. She stepped aside, giving Lily space to walk in. "Please, come in."

…

Right after Regina had sent the notes to potential allies, David and Henry both walked in the kitchen, almost like they had both agreed to do so at the exact same time. Regina could see they were both feeling better, at least they looked better, but they were both still crushed. She made breakfast and drove them to her vault, leaving them with Rumple and Belle. Leaving David alone, or leaving him alone with Henry, was the last thing she would ever do, because she was afraid he would go on a suicide mission to find Adda. She told everyone what she had done that morning, who she sent the letters to, and who she intended to meet. They all agreed, so she left her vault to go to Maleficent's house.

Regina knew Maleficent would never be convinced by a simple note she would find in her pocket. Besides, she was still in Storybrooke, so why would she waste her magic when they could talk face to face? She could only hope Adda's team hadn't gotten to her first, because if that was the case, she was afraid she couldn't win over her friend. She got to the door, knocked, and it didn't take much time for Maleficent to open it.

"Regina! What the hell do you want?" Maleficent kind of already knew the answer to that question. She may not be part of any team, but she knew what was going on. She just chose to do nothing. And that hadn't changed.

"I just want to talk, Mal. Can I come in?" Regina put a foot close to the door, so her old friend wouldn't be able to close it on her face. Without saying a word, Maleficent stepped aside and Regina walked in immediately, before she might regret letting her in.

"Why don't we do this like civilized people, and talk over tea?" Maleficent led Regina to the living room and walked to the kitchen.

Regina had just sit on the couch when someone knocked. "Expecting someone?" Regina could already bet what Maleficent's answer to that question would be, which got her worried, thinking that could be Adda. If so, she wouldn't even stand a chance.

Maleficent sighed. Two visitors in one day was probably the biggest number that house had ever seen ever since she moved in. She was busy, and in no mood to go politely receive another guest. "Why don't you go check who it is?" A couple minutes after someone had knocked on the door, the tea was ready and Maleficent started taking it to the living room. She hadn't heard anything being destroyed nor thrown in the air, so that was already a good sign. When she realized who her second visitor of the day was, she almost dropped the tray. It was her daughter. She put herself together, not wanting to make a fuss about it, and placed the tea in the table between the two couches where the two women were sitting. She joined her daughter, put her hand on her leg and smiled to her softly. She served the tea, but no ne touched it the whole time they were there.

Regina stared at Lily and Maleficent for a few seconds. All she wanted to do was yell at her, hurt her for killing her friend, but she knew that was not going to lead anywhere. She would have to bottle her anger and use it on someone else. And she had a pretty good idea of who that would be. She was sure she knew what Lily was feeling in that moment, because it would probably be similar to what she felt when she had her revenge. Or better, when the Evil Queen did, but that feeling passed to her when she balanced both their hearts. At first, she was thrilled, but at every minute she felt a little more pointless.

"I bet you know what has been happening." Maleficent nodded simply. Never a woman of many words in situations like that one, and that just seemed to make Regina's work a little harder, but she continued. "Well, I think by now it is obvious what I am doing here. I want you to join us. Both of you." She wasn't really a fan of having Lily on their side, and she knew David would totally not particularly like it either, but with her there, she was afraid Maleficent would say 'no' if Lily wasn't invited. The biggest problem was that Regina had no idea how loyal Lily was to Adda.

Both Lily and Maleficent were of course, expecting such a proposal from Regina. They knew that wasn't just a 'miss you a lot' visit. "Regina, with all due respect, getting involved in this was never a part of my plan. As you can see, I am trying to put all this behind and just have a future with…"

"With Lily?" Regina interrupted. "Because if you are going to use her as an excuse, it is a little bit too late already, isn't it Lily?" Regina looked straight to her, trying to get the girl to say something, whether it was she loved being with those horrible people or that she regretted what she had done.

Lily didn't really feel like talking. She was afraid either of them would convince her to leave her father's team, and she didn't want it. She wasn't quite sure what she wanted, but she felt like leaving the team wasn't even an option. For the first time, she was a part of something, something greater than her, and with people who actually needed her to move forward. "I don't know what you want me to say. I joined my father's team. You want me to say I regret it? Because I don't."

Regina didn't really hear the whole thing. Her attention got a detour when Lily said the word 'father'. She could not believe that was true. How could that be? "Wait Adda… Adda is your father? How is that possible?"

With everything else on her mind, Lily didn't even consider the possibility Regina didn't know about it. But of course she didn't. Well, not before anyway. She ignored Regina's questions and just nodded.

Maleficent had never liked the fact her daughter joined that man's team. But Lily wasn't a baby anymore, she was a woman who could make her own choices, and she couldn't stop her from doing what she wanted to. She didn't trust that Adda, and she probably never would. She wasn't even sure whether to believe he was her father or not. Sure the story added up, but she just couldn't shake the feeling there was something weird about all that. So, she started telling Regina what Adda told the both of them the night he came out of the clock tower. She knew Lily wouldn't do it, so she had to be the one to.

Regina stayed quiet for a few moments. She had no idea what to do. That changed everything, and she definitely started understanding why Lily would want to join Adda. She put a freezing spell on Lily, so she couldn't hear what she was about to say, and started talking to Maleficent. "Look, Mal, all I want is for you to give this some thought. I know you love your daughter, of course you do, and I can see it in your eyes you don't like Adda, nor the idea of seeing Lily with him. With your help, I am sure we will be able to take him down. And then, he will never bother anyone ever again. And you can just go back to just being the two of you." Maleficent was staring at Regina with an empty look, which meant she was thinking about it. Regina never really expected an answer from her, not right away anyway, but she hoped she would come to her senses and help them. "When we have enough people, we will strike back just as hard as he struck us. And all I ask is that you are there to help take him down. You may not think this involves you, but it does. It involves everyone. So please, just think about it."

Regina got up and walked out of the house, hoping the seed she planted on Maleficent's brain would grow big enough for her to want to help them. Once she was outside, she took back the spell she put on Lily and walked to her car. She didn't want to go to her vault right away. She needed a few minutes alone first. She didn't really feel like facing Henry and David especially, because she felt she would have no hope to give them. Unless she just closed her eyes for a few minutes.

But all these thoughts were interrupted when she saw her front door was open. She was sure she had locked it when she left, she always does, which meant there was someone at the house. She ignited a fireball in her hand and walked in quietly, hoping to catch whoever it was, on the act. It was when she got to the living room that she saw her. Regina recognized her immediately. Actually, it wasn't very hard to. Blue was always her color.

"You're here already? I didn't expect anyone so soon!" Regina closed her hand, making the fireball disappear and rushed to her, who was already getting up from the couch.

"Well, what can I say? Things were starting to get boring in Arendelle." Elsa said, hugging Regina. "So, what did I miss?"


	16. Chapter 15

**(It seems that most of the people who reviewed liked Elsa and the Frozen arc, and I did too, which is why Elsa is back. Glad you all like it.**

 **PopPotter777: I did realize most of the people you pointed out are in Storybrooke, but here is a little hint: everyone Regina called for is somewhere else, since the people in Storybrooke know what is happening and she can just go to them.**

 **Fanfics 10: Thank you so much for your great review, it totally made my day. I am really happy that you – and other people also – are enjoying the story. Really means a lot to me. Hope you all continue to like it.**

 **Without further delays, here is another chapter, where you guys will find out another person who happened to find a note from the one and only Queen- or almost!)**

Rumple threw a vile of potion to the wall in despair. He had spent all night trying to understand how the shield on Emma worked, so he could destroy it, but it seemed that he was exactly where he started because, as hard as it may seem to believe, he didn't learn anything new about it. That shield just seemed to be impenetrable. He had tried pretty much everything in Regina's vault and he could still feel the magical shield around Emma's curse.

All his life, he usually was the one in charge, the one who people feared and the one controlled them and that fear. Even in Storybrooke, with so many different villains popping up, he had always managed to find a way to make sure that he still had some leverage. But he had nothing on Adda. He didn't know anything about him. Rumple didn't even know he existed until he popped up recently. He didn't know what he had planned for the next step and he didn't even know how to reverse what he had done. Because of all of this, and even though he would never admit, for the first time in forever, he felt helpless and afraid of what might happen to him, to Belle, to Gideon... to everyone. Adda really seemed like a very powerful foe, one Rumple knew he wasn't strong enough to face on his own. And for that, he knew he had to help the heroes, so they would help him if it came to that.

"Rumple, calm down. We will figure this out. We always do. You just need to have a little more hope." Belle approached him and put a hand on his shoulder, hoping her touch would make him feel better. And it actually seemed to have done the trick.

Rumple simply smiled to his wife, but he knew it was more complicated than that. Hope would not defeat Adda, nor bring Emma and Hook back. Hope wouldn't solve their problems. It never had, and it never would. "If we did have a chance to defeating Adda, we don't now. Not without Emma. He is far too powerful for that."

"Well then, I guess it is a good thing we're not alone anymore." The person who had said that went down the stairs and revealed herself to be Regina. And right after her, came Elsa.

"Elsa!" Belle walked to her and hugged her. "We've missed you! How have you been? Where's Anna?" She looked to the stairs, thinking Anna could be coming, but didn't see anyone else.

"She stayed in Arendelle. I managed to convince her to. It wasn't easy, but I reminded her of what happened a certain time we both left the kingdom. She says she misses all of you." Elsa smiled looking around and that was when she saw David.

Ever since Regina left them there, Henry and David hadn't done much. They both tried to help Rumple and Belle the best way they could, but they didn't know much at all about potions, so all they did was fetch them ingredients from Regina's shelves.

Elsa left Belle behind and ran to David, giving him a tight hug. "Regina told me what happened. I'm so sorry!" Behind David was Henry, and Elsa put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it a bit, trying to say she was felt horrible for their lost.

David hugged Elsa back. It felt good to hug someone, it really did. Elsa and Snow may have not been best friends, but David could tell Elsa meant every word she said. And that somehow made him feel both a little better and a little worse. "Thank you!"

Regina let Henry, David and Elsa catch up, and turned to Rumple. "So, anything new?" She was hopeful Rumple had found something, but the look on his face suggested otherwise. He didn't just look tired, he looked exhausted.

"I'm afraid not." He said, walking to Emma's body. "I didn't find anything new about her curse, I didn't find anything to break it... I have basically just been wasting my time here."

"Rumple, stop saying that. I told, we'll find a way" Belle really hated seeing her husband like that. For once, he was trying to do things the right way. They kept hitting dead ends, but Belle had hope they'd find a way to break the curse. After all, that is what heroes do best.

But Regina didn't hear Belle's latest comment. Short after Rumple started speaking, she started feeling dizzy and hearing an annoying beep which wouldn't stop. She closed her eyes, put her hands on her head, rubbing it, and the headache slowly faded.

After she felt better, she opened her eyes again and saw she was still in her vault, but completely alone. And that was when she realized she hadn't heard any voices ever since she had closed her eyes. She looked around worried, but still didn't see any of the people who had just been next to her.

She started walking to the stairs of the vault, to see if they had gone outside for some reason, and that was when the corner of her eye caught something. She looked into her mirror and saw herself. But not quite, since she understood almost immediately it wasn't really herself. "You really like to make an entrance, don't you?" She said, starting to relax.

"Well, Regina I wanted to talk to you alone. So, can you blame me? But before we get to serious business, how is my better half doing?" The Evil Queen asked, from the other side of the mirror. She had been one of the 'lucky' few who had gotten a note from Regina, asking for her help.

It only took a few minutes for the Regina's other half to be caught up with all the events which had happened in Storybrooke in the past couple days. She took a minute to absorb all the information. In that moment, she hated the fact she couldn't be there for herself, but the Evil Queen had some trouble of her own to take care of. "Snow is... dead? And Robin...!"

Regina nodded sadly. It seemed that all she had done since her death was tell other people about it. Henry, Belle, Elsa. And now the Queen. "David thinks he can force Adda to bring her back." She didn't even want to start talking about Robin, because that would bring back the conversation they had, and that would do nothing but break her heart again.

"And what do you think?" The Queen noticed Regina didn't sound very confident about it. Not to mention that she said David thinks, not talking about herself.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Regina didn't want to say an immediate 'no' because in her head, for some reason, it would be even more impossible to bring back her friend if she said it out loud.

Knowing Regina was lying, the Evil Queen decided to change subject. "Anyway, I'd love to go and put that so called Adda in his place, but I'm afraid I have some business of my own to attend." When she realized Regina was going to start asking questions, she continued. "Don't worry about it. You have your plate full already. This is nothing I can't handle. It will just take time, because apparently I can't just get in there and kill them all. Not anymore." They smiled at each other.

"Turning over a new leaf isn't always easy. But you'll manage. I did, so that proves it."

"Well, let's please move on to happier news." Her eyes suddenly widened, and her smile grew. "And now that I think of it, this may even help you get your Robin back." She made a quick pause and continued when she realized Regina had no idea what she was talking about. "I'm pregnant!"

Regina looked shocked for a few moments, trying to absorb that. That was indeed wonderful news. And then she remembered how impossible that was. "Wait! That's... that's not possible. We took that potion which made us infertile." That was barely Regina's proudest moment and she remembered she regretted it right after she did it. But she just wanted to prove to her mother that she would never control her.

"And that is where the happier news comes in. At first, I thought what you are thinking right now. I thought it was impossible. And then I remembered a certain something which can break any curse. True love's kiss!" The Queen realized that Regina clearly wasn't getting the message she was trying to send. How could she be so stupid sometimes? "The point is that I think we broke the curse while we were still together. While your Robin was still alive. Wake up Regina! This means, not only that you can also have children, but that you can bring him back to you. You can break his curse just like he broke yours."

"You're forgetting one thing. He doesn't love me. Not anymore. He was very specific about that." Regina was happy for her other half, she really was, but she couldn't help but feel jealous of her. She had true love, she had Robin, And now a baby on the way.

"Oh, shut up! You know that's not true. That is just the spell talking. Adda may be powerful as you said he is, but no one will ever be that much powerful. His love for you is still in there. You just need to find it and to make sure he finds it too." The Queen hated every time more that she couldn't be there for Regina. But she at least had to convince her to try.

"I wish it was that simple. I'm afraid the only way his curse will be lifted is when he acts on his hatred and kills me. But then it'll be too late."

"You know, for someone who spends a lot of time around people who talk about hope 24/7, you sure don't have much of it, do you? Tell me something, Regina, what will you lose if you try? Nothing!" She said, not even making a pause, afraid Regina would come up with some more negativism. "If you don't try this, I swear I will go back there and drag you to him until his whole body is covered in kisses." She looked to her side for a second and rolled her eyes to someone. "I have to go now. But I'll be watching you. So, you better do as your told." She smiled and winked at Regina.

Before Regina could even say anything else, the Evil Queen was gone and she was back in her vault where she saw everyone around her and staring at her.

"Mom, are you okay? What happened to you?" Henry was the most concerned of them all and he had been worried ever since she stopped moving and just stood there, with her eyes all blank. In fact, he was the first one to notice something was wrong.

"Don't worry Henry, I'm fine." Regina told them all what happened, having to repeat many times how fine she was, and everyone seemed to relax.

"With Adda ripping us apart, we thought he had done something to you!" David had no idea what he would do to Adda if he did something to Regina. He had taken away both his wife and his daughter and Regina seemed to be the person keeping him sane, keeping him away from the dark side. Without her, He was sure he'd be lost in no time.

"Yes, he is, isn't he? And now I think it is time to start ripping his team apart. To show him we won't settle for this." She said smirking and thinking of what the Evil Queen said. She was definitely right. She needed to at least try.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to find his new lair. And I'm going to bring Robin back!"


	17. Chapter 16

**(Fanfics10- Adda brought both Robin and Cruella back, which means they are alive, just like anyone else in Storybrooke. But of course, also like everyone else, they can both still be killed. But if he does manage to survive, I don't see any reason why Robin should die.**

 **And it also appears that the situation has reversed, because I should be thanking you guys for the kind words in the reviews, but it seems that you are the ones thanking me, which I appreciate a huge lot.**

 **Before you start reading, I just want to point out that I know I don't say how Regina found out where Adda and his team were hiding, but that is just because I don't want to reveal it just yet. But that little detail will be important later in the story.)**

As she walked through the well known streets of Storybrooke, Regina was afraid of what might happen next. She had managed to find out Adda's new hiding place and that was where she was heading to. She knew she should hurry up, that the Evil Queen was right and Robin might still be savable, but she had no idea how she would pull that off.

She remembered the story Snow had once told her, of when she took a potion to forget about her Prince Charming. After that, a kiss wasn't enough. First, David had to remind Snow that their love was pure, and only then the kiss worked. Sure that was a great story, but do her own version of it was a totally different matter.

'His love for you is still in there. You just need to find it and make sure he does too.' Those were the words the Queen said, and also the same words which kept repeating in Regina's head. It was definitely easy to say it, but, like most things, that was a lot easier said than done. She had no idea how to do it. She didn't even know if she could do it.

But before she had time to come up with an idea, she found herself close to her destination: right next to the clock tower, in the heart of the town, hiding in plain sight. She had to give it to Adda that he was smart. But of course, Regina was smarter.

Thanks to Rumple, who had made a trip to the clock tower shortly after Adda arrived, she then had a vile filed with Adda's magical essence. She spilled it on herself to trick the spell around the house, the one keeping pretty much all of Storybrooke out, to thinking she was Adda. And luckily it worked.

Slow and silently, she walked in and closed the door behind her. She didn't see anyone. Not yet anyway. She started walking around the house, and found Cruella in the living room. Before Cruella could say or do anything, Regina froze her with her magic. Fortunately, that did work on Cruella, but she knew if Adda saw her before she got to Robin, that would never work on him.

As she continued to walk around the house, Regina heard voices in the basement. If she was right, there would be where Adda would design his spells, which hopefully meant that Robin wouldn't have much business there. She walked upstairs and finally saw him, sitting on a bed, sharpening arrows.

"You! What the hell are you doing here?" Robin got up immediately, holding the arrow he was just sharpening.

Regina started hearing more noises downstairs, so she reached for her pocket and dropped a vile of potion by the door, which would keep people from getting in. It took a combination of her magic, Rumple's and Elsa's to make it and Regina knew it would not hold Adda out for a lot more than a few minutes, 10 if she was lucky, so she had to be quick. "Robin please!" Regina put both her hands out in the open, so he'd see she didn't have more tricks up her sleeve. "I just want to talk to you."

"But to you, I just want to do one thing." He reached for his bow, but with a wave of her hand, Regina puffed it away.

"If you really want to kill me, then don't do it with a weapon like that. If you really hate me, then stab me with that arrow. After all, you say this is personal. So let's make it so." It was in that moment that Adda came rushing in into Robin's bedroom. When the barrier blasted him away, Regina couldn't help but smile. But she knew Adda was definitely not the reason she was there. That is why she didn't even hear what he said.

Robin started walking towards her and grabbed the arrow tightly in his hand. "If that is what you want…" he grabbed Regina with an arm and held the arrow close to her neck, ready to stab her at any time.

Regina stood there quiet for a few seconds, looking closely at Robin. She wasn't really afraid to die, in fact, she sometimes even thought death would be a merciful fate considering some things she went through. But she knew she couldn't allow that to happen. For Henry, for Emma, for David... maybe even for Snow. "Robin, think about this. I know you, and this isn't you. You don't just go around killing people. You're a good person. One who protects the helpless no matter what..."

"And that is exactly what I am doing now." He said not letting her finish. "Don't you think the world would be better off without you? That the helpless people wouldn't be safer? Because I do."

Regina could see the anger in his eyes, but she knew that wasn't all. There was something else there. And that was her Robin. In that moment, she was sure he could still be saved. She just hoped she'd live long enough to do that. "And maybe you're right. Maybe some people would sleep better at night knowing I'm not still here anymore. But are you sure you want to be the one doing this? Be the one to end me? Because I think we both know that would make you no better than me. Won't that violate the code you used to say you have?"

Robin hesitated for a second, after hearing those words. He was in a quest to be reunited with his family, however he couldn't help but notice Regina did have a point. If he murdered her in cold blood, he would be turning his own heart black. Even though all this went through his head, he didn't move the arrow from Regina's neck even an inch. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'll be just like you. But I need to find my son. He is out there and Adda will help me find him. I guess I'll just have to take the chance." Robin knew it was perfect timing to do it, to just end her, but he couldn't. That just wasn't him. But he knew he would have to.

Regina could feel the barrier in the room start to weaken as Adda kept on trying to take it down, so she knew she was running out of time. "Your son? Roland? I know where he is. He's in the Enchanted Forest. I could help you find him. You don't need Adda. And you don't need to do anything you'll later regret. Robin please! You need to see the truth behind this spell."

"Why would I trust you? You bring nothing but sorrow, misery and death to those who cross your path. I have a deal with Adda, and all I need to do is kill you." But he started to hesitate even more. The Shattered Sight spell may be powerful, but the person underneath it was more.

"Then go ahead. Do it. Kill me!" Regina was trying her best not to cry, but in that moment, she couldn't take it anymore, and a stubborn tear started to fall down her cheek. And it was then that she felt the barrier spell break and saw, through the corner of her eye, Adda stepping into the room.

He smirked at Robin, sure he would do what was best for himself, act on his anger, and kill Regina, but what he saw was the exact opposite. Robin started lowering the arrow and stepping away from her. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Kill her. Now! Unless you want to be stuck in this town forever, away from your son."

"No. She may be a villain who manipulated me into loving her, and maybe she really does deserve to die, but I won't do it. Because then, when I go back to my son I would have to tell him the horrible things I did. And I can't do that." Robin threw the arrow to the floor, afraid that urge inside him telling him to kill Regina came back.

Even though he didn't really get what he wanted, Adda's smirk didn't go away. "If you want something done right, do it yourself." He said looking slightly a Regina. "But how about I kill him first. Maybe it'll help you relive a certain moment." He ignited a fireball in his hand and turned to Robin again, who didn't even turn away. Robin knew there was nothing he could do against Adda. Tears started falling from his eyes, as he realized he didn't even get to see his son again. He missed him so much. But at least he would be safe from Adda. Or so he hoped.

Regina wasn't really thrilled about what Robin said, especially not the part he said she tricked him into loving her, but she was glad he was fighting the spell, because she knew, since she had been under it before, that every bone in his body was telling him to murder her so if he could fight that, then there was still hope. But of course, not if he was dead. When Adda threw the fireball at him, Regina quickly put herself into front of Robin. Even though everything was so fast, she was able to feel a slight touch in his hand while she was moving. That was the first time she touched him, really touched him, without Robin trying to kill her, ever since he came back, and it would also be the last.

Then, the unexpected happened. Instead of being blasted away by the fireball, Regina was somehow able to absorb it. She looked directly at Adda's shocked expression, as she could feel his magic inside her. She tried to force all of it to her hand, and blasted him to the wall, literally turning the spell against the sorcerer.

Before he could get up Regina puffed herself and Robin to her house. She turned to him, and realized that he was still probably trying to figure out what had just happened. Trying to understand if that was all a dream, and he had died, or if he actually managed to escape.

"You... You saved me!" He said, after a few seconds of staring at nothing in specific.

"Well, you literally died to save me, so it seemed only fair." Regina could see it in his eyes that the spell on him was starting to grow weaker. After all, the Evil Queen was right, Robin could be saved.

Robin stared into Regina's brown eyes as the memories of what she was talking about flashed in his mind. He remembered being in a room with her, seeing she was almost going to be killed, and his first urge was to prevent her. To save her. As a tear started to fall down his face, he slowly leaned to Regina and kissed her.

It was then, that everything came rushing back. All the real memories of the moments they spent together, how everything was genuine unlike what he previously thought. That feeling he had hidden away in his heart, since he didn't know exactly what it was, grew until it filed his entire heart. The feeling of being next to Regina, and being touching her and kissing her suddenly started feeling so much more than great, that he knew there was no word good enough to describe it. With a big smile in his lips, and his eyes full of love, Robin pulled away a little bit.

"Regina, I..." He had no idea what to say. Should he start by saying 'I love you'? Should he maybe start with apologizing for trying to kill her and, more importantly, for those horrible things he said?

Regina looked at him, and in that moment, she knew the spell was broken. She knew Robin had finally come back to her. She knew it without a single doubt. True love´s kiss really can break all curses. She looked at him as he started speaking and, even though she didn't know what he wanted to say, she knew how he felt and that was more than enough. "I know!" She said simply, as she pulled him back to her and kissed him passionately. She missed him so much and in those last few weeks, she could only dream about seeing him again. But there he was. Back in her arms. Their love so strong that it outlasted death. And in that moment, with her one true love right there by her side, she knew for sure there was no way Adda would win. Because no matter how much he threw their way, there would always be something the heroes have, and he doesn't: love.


	18. Chapter 17

**(PopPotter777: Before I start, I just want to say that I actually hadn't thought about the little musical episode parallel, but yeah, it definitely does look alike now that I think of it. Great catch, and Thanks for pointing that out. Yes, you will see some of those people in future chapters, but not all of those, since I wouldn't know what to do with some of them. But there is actually still someone who you didn't guess, and will have kind of a big role later on.**

 **Fanfics10: Thanks so much! Your reviews definitely warm my little Author heart. Glad you are liking the story, and I hope you continue. And yes, there are some more Outlaw Queen moments coming up in the future. But before that, it is now time for a new ship to be in the spotlight.)**

After he was blasted to the wall, Adda got up as quickly as he could, but it was already too late, since Regina and Robin had already disappeared. Not long after that, Adda felt the Shattered Sight spell he had casted on Robin, break.

He cursed under his breath and blasted the bed into the wall, cracking it. But the wall was the last thing he was worried about. However, when he looked closely at it, he realized that, because of Regina, his team was just like that wall: cracked. But also like the wall, the team would survive. It's not like Robin was a powerful asset, he simply was a poetic way to end Regina's life, and, at the same time, make the heroes take it easy on them, since they wouldn't want to hurt one of their own. And now that she pissed him off, Adda would personally make sure her death was even worse than what he had first planned.

He ran out of the bedroom, not wanting to look at it anymore, and went downstairs, where he found a still frozen Cruella. With a snap of his fingers, he put her back to normal.

Cruella looked around, surprised and not sure what had happened. She was still able to see and hear when she was frozen, but she couldn't know what had happened to Regina. "Where is she? Did you kill her?"

Adda sighed, not wanting to admit his defeat. But he had been watching heroes prevail for a lot more than he would like to admit, and he knew a few of the reasons why they usually win, is because there is trust and truth among them, instead of deceit. "She got away. And she took Robin." He said simply. Sure he was going to be honest, but he still needed to protect his pride and ego, so he would spare them the details.

Cruella smirked amused. She had had a few talks with that Robin, and she definitely liked him more than the real him. That Robin seemed to be a lot more willing to do anything to get what he wanted. Not to mention how bloodthirst he was when it came to Regina. "Oh, don't worry darling. I'm sure he'll put an arrow through that pathetic excuse of a Queen in no time."

"Yes, that's the problem. She broke the spell." Adda turned around from Cruella, not wanting to have to continue that conversation, because that just kept reminding him of what happened in that room. Of how she used his own magic against him, blasting him away. And what he was most afraid of, was that he had no idea how she had done it. It must be because they had a secret weapon he doesn't know about. Whatever it was, he needed to get it.

"She did? How?" Turning around didn't help Adda, because right then he saw both Zelena and Lily, looking at him in search of an explanation. The legend Ingrid based her spell on, didn't account for anything to break it. The only way the spell would end, was when the cursed person acted on his anger and hurt the one he loved. And by Adda's look, they could see that was definitely not the case.

"Well, I don't know how. And right now, it doesn't matter." He looked at all three of them angrily and starting to lose his patience. "What matters is that they took one member from our team, so it is now time to repay the favor and do the same to theirs. Step 2 of our plan is happening sooner than expected."

...

"Rumple, calm down. I'm sure they're alright." Rumple was walking around Regina's vault ever since she left to go try to save Robin. They all felt great, inspired and hopeful as they helped her get ready to storm Adda's new evil lair, but when it was clear Regina didn't want company and they needed to wait until she got back simply hoping things went well... that was when the despair started. Especially for Rumple.

David, Henry, Elsa and Belle had started making some casual talk, trying to forget they couldn't help Regina if something went wrong. Rumple in the other hand, started to mix more potions, apparently still trying to break Emma's curse. Belle tried to stop him, since he had been at it all night and didn't find anything, but then realized keeping his head busy would be good for him. But Rumple quickly got tired of getting nowhere, and instead decided to start walking around.

Rumple gave Belle a soft smile. He always admired how hopeful she always was, how she could usually believe things would get better. But he wasn't like her. He couldn't just hope and pray for good things, because he didn't believe in a lot more than himself. And as the old saying goes 'If you want something done right, do it yourself'. And that is why he hated to just wait and hope Regina would manage to bring Robin back. Hope Robin would have an answer to waking Emma. Hoping Emma would help them all stop Adda. He knew it would take all of this to get to where he wanted to: kill Adda; and every single one of those situations seemed very unlikely to happen. Rumple didn't need hope. He needed results.

Not unlike Rumple, Belle hated having to wait and do nothing while Regina was out there risking herself. But in contrary to her husband, she did believe she would succeed. Belle knew the power true love could have, and when Regina told them her plan, kiss Robin, she could immediately tell it would work. So, that was not what she was worried about. What she feared most, was Adda. He would probably not be far from Robin, and as Rumple said, the protection spell they made would only last against Adda for so long. What if he managed to come through before she woke Robin? Or even after? She was sure he would kill them both without hesitation.

She still believed heroes always win, but with Snow's death things changed. Snow's death made her realize Adda wasn't playing around and he would gladly kill them all one by one, just to have a better taste of their sorrow and loss. It didn't change the fact she still believed they will win, but it did make her wonder if there would be more casualties before they did.

It was in one of these moments of despair, that Regina entered the vault with Robin right behind her. They all immediately stopped what they were doing, and ran to them. Robin shared his 'hellos', his intense sorrow to David and Henry for what had happened, and that was all they had time for, before Rumple jumped in.

"Do you know anything which can help us wake Emma?" Rumple was definitely very focused on waking her, and for one simple reason: he was trying to make David feel better. Maybe we will never know if he knew about this or not, but deep down those were his intentions. He felt horrible for his grandson's grandfather, and he just wanted to make him feel a little better. And since he couldn't bring Snow back, he was focusing his abilities on bringing back Emma instead.

"I'm sorry, but no. Magic isn't really my specialty, so I was never really invited for those meetings. In fact, I am not even sure Adda himself knows how to break the curse on her." Robin really wished he could help David more by providing them with something useful, but he really was clueless when it came to Emma's curse. But there was something else he could help with. "But I do know what Adda has planned for next, and I'm afraid I don't have good news." He looked at all of them and his eyes stopped when he saw Rumple and Belle, who were standing next to each other. "He was planning on separating your team even more, by taking Belle's heart, so he could control her. Adda believed if he could control Belle, he could control you too."

Rumple's eyes widened as he heard that. How could Adda dare to go after him, and more importantly, after Belle? How could he hope to keep the Dark One on a leash? Belle rushed to Rumple and hugged him. Rumple put his arms around her, trying to pass on the message that everything would be alright, that he would never let Adda control her.

Belle heard those news with terrible shock. She couldn't believe Adda was going after her directly. In that moment, she was so glad Regina managed to bring Robin back, so he could warn them. Because she was afraid, she turned to Rumple and hugged him. And that was when everything started going wrong.

With any idea of what was happening, Belle saw her arm slide inside Rumple's jacket and grab the dagger from his specially made pocket. She looked at him, and he didn't seem to notice what she was doing. She wanted to stop doing whatever it was that she was doing, she wanted to scream and tell Rumple something was wrong, but her mouth wouldn't open, and she couldn't seem to form words. Then, with terrible shock, it hit her: maybe Robin's warning came too late. Maybe Adda already had her heart.

She grabbed the dagger in her hand and willed it in front of everyone. "Belle, what are you doing?" Rumple put his hand on the pocket where the dagger previously was, and noticed it was empty. He was then more confused than ever. Why did she take the dagger? How did he not notice?

"Rumple, take us to Adda's house." Belle said that, but those words weren't hers at all, and everyone in that room realized that almost immediately. But no one had time to do anything in that small second where nothing happened, because right after it, both Rumple and Belle disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.


	19. Chapter 18

**(PopPotter777: Maybe it isn't as stupid as you may think. When someone makes a curse, they usually don't intend for it to be broken. So why would they waste their time trying to figure out a way to do so? This is kind of like what happened in season 6: when the Queen casted that curse on Snow and Charming, she didn't know how to break it either, and she really didn't care. Hope this clarifies. Also, you really don't give up trying to guess, do you? I like your resilience. But by the way, you still weren't able to guess the person I was talking about.)**

Right after poofing Belle and himself to where he was ordered to, Adda's new house, Rumple found himself in front of Adda, who looked even more menacing than the last few times Rumple had seen him. He showed in his expression that he was angrier, maybe he even felt betrayed, and to that, Rumple couldn't help but smirk.

But what made him even more menacing, was the fact that he had a heart in his hand, a very red shaped heart, whose glow could be seen reflected in Adda's face. Rumple knew that had to be Belle's heart.

"Will you be so kind as to hand me the dagger?" Adda leaned his hand towards Belle, knowing she would have no choice but to obey. He may have lost Robin, but he realized he didn't need him anymore. Not while he had the dark one at his service.

Belle turned to Adda and slowly handed him the dagger. She tried to fight the urge she had to give him something that powerful, but she couldn't do anything about it. She just felt trapped in her own body. Everything she seemed to say and do, was something she would never say or do in normal circumstances. She was still trying to scream, to move, just do something, but nothing happened.

"How is this possible? How did you get her heart?" Learning what happened wouldn't change anything, but Rumple still felt like he needed to know how and when.

With the dagger on his hand and the heart on the other, Adda turned to Rumple and laughed. "Well, it wasn't easy I must admit. But let's just say you should start keeping a closer eye on your wife. You may have been with her most of the time ever since I arrived, but you got a little lazy last night. You see, while you were trying to break the spell on Emma, you left your wife all alone in that house." As Adda made a pause, Rumple thought of how that couldn't explain what happened. There was a protection spell around the house, there always was.

"You're thinking about the protection spell, aren't you?" Adda had spent centuries looking into Rumple, watching him. So long, that he felt he knew him better than anyone. "Come on Rumple, you really don't think a silly little spell was going to stop me, did you?"

Because he was usually the smartest and most powerful person in the room, Rumple wasn't used to being double crossed, to being worried someone would break the spells he casted. That had always been over him since... forever. And he couldn't get used to feeling like he wasn't powerful enough. But with the dagger on his hand, Rumple feared that was about to change.

"You may be immortal, but so am I. And you can't get a whole of that dagger forever. And when the opportunity comes, be sure that I'll take it." Rumple may have been feeling scared, helpless and defeated, but he was definitely not going to show it. He knew Adda would eventually make a mistake, everyone does, and when that happened, he'd take it.

Adda looked at Rumple amused and laughed. "Well, that is quiet a threat, Rumple. But worry not. I'm not the one who is going to be controlling you. You see, I have my own source of power, but she doesn't. Or should I say didn't?"

As soon as Adda finished, Cruella walked into the room, smirking at Rumple and Belle. Adda handed her the dagger, and she gladly took it. Adda knew there was probably no one in his team that he could put his trust more than Cruella; no one he could count on more to get some dirty work done. After all, like him, she was a psychopath who killed her entire family because she was bored. The only downside was that she wasn't very powerful. Of course Adda could give her some of his magic, but he was greedy and wanted it all for himself. That's why he had always planned to give her the dagger.

Rumple was clearly not comfortable with any of that. He thought it would be bad to be controlled by Adda, but Cruella was far worse. He had her as a mere pawn when they were working together, one he didn't even hesitate to sacrifice to get what he wanted, but the situation had clearly changed. Cruella looked back a Rumple, with the dagger on her hands, and started walking to him. "Oh, don't worry darling. I'm sure we'll do great work together." She put her hand on his cheek and slowly slid it down his face. "And what about her?" Cruella pointed at Belle, never taking her eyes off Rumple.

"Well, I'll definitely save this for a rainy day." He squeezed Belle's heart a little, seeing as she unsuccessfully tried to hide the pain. "But aside from it, we don't need her anymore. So why not just send her back to her friends?" Adda smirked to Cruella and waved his hand, sending Belle to wherever she had come from.

...

"What the hell was that? What happened?" Regina threw her arms to the air in despair. Everything happened so fast, she didn't even have time to move. One second Belle had the dagger in her hand and in the other they were both gone.

"I think you may have been too late, Robin. Adda probably had her heart already." Elsa was there to help, in fact, when she got the note she knew she had to go, after everything they had helped her and her family with, but she had started to realize that unfortunately there was not much she could do.

"I didn't know he already had it, I swear." Robin knew no one saw him as a villain, but he still felt like he needed to come clean.

"Where is grandpa? We have to get him back. We can't let Adda have the dagger." They all knew Henry was right. Rumple may not be powerful enough to defeat Adda, but he was a powerful asset to the team. Not to mention that, after all, he was family.

"I know Henry. And we will." Regina sighed. She wanted to make everyone feel better, but they all knew that was an empty promise. But she also knew they couldn't afford to lose Rumple to the other team. Especially since they didn't have Emma either.

Right when she was about to speak again, Regina saw a cloud of black smoke appear, and when the smoke faded, she saw Belle. "Guys! Cruella has Rumple. We need to help him."

"We'll try." David's anger for Adda just kept growing and growing as he saw all that. He couldn't believe what was happening. Adda was tearing them apart one by one. First Snow, then Emma, and Rumple being the latest. "What happened?"

Belle told them all what had happened, and after they were all filled in, they all knew they had to do something. They knew they couldn't just take another strike and not hit back. But as much as it pained her, Belle knew she couldn't go with them. "Adda has my heart. You guys can't trust me right now. You need to lock me up somewhere."

"Belle, what are you talking about? We can't lock you up." Regina knew Belle was right, but she couldn't lose someone else. Especially knowing Belle would start being their prisoner, instead of Adda's.

"Regina, you have to. I can't go with you, and you can't tell me what you plan to do next, because if I know it, then he'll know too." Belle knew they had to save Rumple, but she couldn't go with them. And that was the truth, as much as she hated it.

Regina sighed, looked at everyone and poofed Belle to one of the cells in the Sheriff's Station. They really had to find her heart, because Regina hated leaving Belle there, alone. "Are we really going to do what I think we will do?"

Everyone looked straight at Regina. They were sure they were thinking the same thing, but David made it his job to say it out loud. "We need to go get Rumple and Belle's heart. No matter what!"

"But if we do this... well." No one wanted to say what could happen, but they all knew what they were getting themselves into. They all knew the risk they were taking.

"We need a plan then." Henry stepped forward, ready to help. He wouldn't let himself be left behind. Not again. He was sick of always sitting in the sidelines. He was going to help them, even if he had to go alone.

Regina shook her head at her son. "Henry, no. Absolutely not. You're not coming with us. It's too dangerous." She looked at Henry's face and she knew exactly what he was thinking. But there was no way she would ever let that happen.

"Which is why you guys will need all the help you can get." Henry stood there, determined to not let them take that away from him. They were heroes, and if they were willing to sacrifice themselves for their cause, then he was too. When he realized his mother was going to continue to say no, Henry started again. "I am going with you guys whether you like it or not. And the only way you can stop me is if you lock me away like you did to Belle. But even then, I'll try everything I can to get out."

Regina raised her eyebrows surprised. She knew her son was resilient and determined, but who would have guessed he was so much like her? Every mother would want their child to be like her, but Regina really didn't in that moment.

David patted Henry in the back. "He's right. We can't leave him here alone. If Belle's situation taught us anything, is that none of us can be alone, because then we are much more vulnerable. We're going to have to take him." David wasn't much of a fan of the idea either, but they really could never leave Henry alone. And they also knew they couldn't afford to make two people stay behind. Not when they were already so few.

Regina sighed. David had a point and maybe it would be for the best. She would keep him under her sight. "Fine. But you are not going to leave my side. Ever!" Henry nodded, excited. Excited and afraid. But he knew that Adda was playing a long game. He had everything figured out probably since a long time back, and if he wanted to kill him, he would have done it after Henry gave Cruella the power to kill.

Sure they were going to storm an evil lair unprepared, outnumbered, outpowered and scared, but they were surely going to make a plan. And the more she thought about it, the more Regina realized that, even though she wanted to save it for later, she would have to use her secret weapon.


	20. Chapter 19

**(First of all, PopPotter777, sorry to disappoint, but, no, it's none of them. Gideon is already in the story, kind of – he is just a baby, so I am probably not going to do much with his character- so he wasn't the person I was talking about.**

 **Fanfics10: Thanks again. I usually do try to see things through each of their perspectives, and it isn't always easy, so I am glad you like it. I do think I might bring Ruby back. I love her and her friendship with Snow, so that is always a possibility. But I don't want to give away too much yet.**

 **Baratta Jennifer: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter as well. This one is actually one of my favorites yet.)**

A few minutes after he poofed Belle back to his opponents, Adda remembered something he had to ask Rumple something he had been wondering ever since Regina escaped with Robin. "How did she do it? How was Regina able to absorb my magic and then use it against me?" Adda was a man not so much different from Rumple: he liked to always be at least one step ahead of everyone else, and that moment with Regina refused to escape his mind. He needed to know what they were hiding.

Rumple looked back at Adda, smirking. He didn't really understand how that was possible either. After Regina told him what had happened, he didn't ask too many questions because he knew she didn't understand it either, but that was something he was planning to explore. Until he became Cruella's prisoner of course. "I have no idea."

But that wasn't a good enough answer for Adda. He couldn't continue with his plan until he found out whatever it was they were hiding. He stepped back, signaling Cruella to step forward. "Why don't you stop being a lying bastard, and tell us the truth?" Cruella asked, holding the dagger in front of her body.

Rumple knew he would never tell them anything, even if they used the dagger on him, and simply because he didn't know anything. But even he was surprised with his answer: "True love." As a man who spent a lot of his life without love, for a long time he didn't believe in the power of it. But in the previous years, Rumple had seen love conquer everything, break curses, reunite people... so his perspective definitely changed. And it was in such a smooth way, that he didn't even notice it.

Adda rolled his eyes, not wanting to believe what he had just heard. How could love had beat him? Like Rumple, he did see love do all kinds of things, but he never thought for a second it would be powerful to stop Him. There was only one person he was afraid of, one person who might be powerful enough to defeat him, but that was definitely not Regina. But he didn't even have time to reply, because that was when he heard Regina's voice yelling outside.

...

Just like a couple hours before that, Regina was walking through the streets of Storybrooke, heading to Adda's house. The only difference was that she wasn't alone. They had taken some time to develop a plan, but they knew they couldn't plan the whole thing. No one can ever plot every detail. They just hoped it would be enough to get what they wanted.

They didn't have more of Adda's magical essence to trick the spell and let them in, but they had prepared a different approach. "Hey Adda!" Regina yelled when they got to the house. "Why don't you let us in and face us? Or are you afraid to lose this time?" They all knew they had to kick Adda where it hurt the most and, for people like him, that was his ego. They knew he would have to prove he wasn't afraid of them, and hopefully that would mean he would give them what they wanted without even realizing it.

Adda turned around from Rumple and Cruella and walked to the front door, opening it. "Regina! What a surprise." He looked around her, and the only person he was surprised to see, was Elsa. He didn't know she was in town, but he didn't really care. She didn't scare him. "I see you brought a new friend. I'm sorry to disappoint, but I have no interest in buying ice cream."

"Well then, lucky for you that's not exactly what we are here for. So, are you gonna let us in or what?" Regina gave Adda a soft smile as everyone prepared themselves for battle. Robin grabbed one of his arrows, putting it close to his bow, ready to shoot at any moment; David and Henry grabbed their swords and Elsa let some snowflakes fly around her.

"Why don't we take this outside? I'd hate to destroy my new furniture." Adda may have been hot headed and in need to prove himself and kick their asses, but from Regina's insistence, he could tell she wanted something from inside his house, and that he wouldn't allow. He took a step forward and stopped when he could felt he was outside his shield.

The heroes took a few steps back, giving themselves some space to fight. Adda may think he was being smart by not letting them in, but that was exactly what they were hoping for. After Adda, it didn't take long for Cruella, Rumple and Lily to show up at the door step. "You know, I was actually going to wait a while before I killed the rest of you, but given the circumstances, you give me no choice." Adda stood there, with his helpers right behind him, and ignited a fireball in his hand.

Henry looked at David and did as he had been taught, pointing his sword at the sky. He was obviously not the greatest sword fighter in all the realms, but he could give a few swings, thanks to his grandfather. Plus, of course he would never go to a battle unarmed.

Adda threw the fireball in Regina's direction, but Elsa was able to destroy it, by throwing an ice ball back at it, making that the first blow in both teams. Like in the previous battle, they all started to walk to their opponents, putting Regina face to face with Adda again. "So, here we are again so it seems. Pity this time you have no one to protect you." Adda had no doubts he could take down Regina. After all, he had previously fought both her and Rumple at the same time, and he only didn't kill them because he didn't want to.

"I don't need anyone to protect me. I can take care of myself." Regina of course knew that she could never take down Adda on her own. She just hoped to survive long enough for them to get Belle's heart.

Adda still had no idea how Regina had managed to hurt him before, so he knew he couldn't play around. He had to end Regina once and for all. That was the only way to be sure she would never bother him again. He threw another fireball at her, and when she dodged it, she was in the perfect position for Adda to blast her to the wall. Hurt and with no tricks up her sleeve, Regina could only hope it was already time.

Cruella couldn't help but laugh when a girl in a blue dress started walking to her. She had no idea who that person was, but she clearly didn't have fashion in her vocabulary. "Who the hell are you, darling?" She asked, not taking that smirk off her face.

"I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle. So you'd be wise to just surrender." Elsa was glad she was helping her friends. After all, that was all she was there to do. And she actually did miss fighting bad guys.

"I don't believe I've ever killed a Queen. I guess there is a first time for everything." With the dagger on her hand, Cruella turned to Rumple, who was right behind her. "Why don't you teach this retched girl some manners? But don't kill her. I want to be the one to finish her off."

With no choice but to obey, Rumple took a few steps forwards. He would have taken a few more, if Elsa hadn't frozen his feet. But unfortunately for all of them, that was nothing Rumple couldn't handle. He destroyed the ice and started dodging and destroying the ice daggers she kept sending his way. Noticing she was starting to grow more tired, Rumple leaned his hand to her. "I'm sorry about this." He threw a magic blast towards her, but surprisingly, Elsa disappeared in a cloud of snowflakes.

Ever since she had gotten back to Arendelle, Elsa had started training magic, in case her kingdom was ever in danger. She had never fought the dark one, but he wasn't so different from some of the sorcerers who were helping her improve her battle skills. She poofed to right behind him, and blasted Rumple to the floor, something she seemed to regret a lot less than she was expecting.

Henry, David and Robin started to walk towards Lily, who didn't seem as happy as the previous time David had seen her. Charming may have hated Adda for the plan he had orchestrated but in the end, Lily was the one who actually did it. And for that, he was trying his best not to give completely into his will for vengeance. He knew that was not what Snow would have wanted. But of course, that's easier said than done.

Regina had instructed them (or more specifically, instructed David) not to kill Lily unless they had no other choice at all. Because Lily's death would ensure that Maleficent would never help them. Or even that she would start helping Adda instead.

They all watched as she ignited a fireball, making David put his previously enchanted sword in front of him to dodge it. After that, Lily pulled out her own sword and smiled at David. "The sword which killed your wife. Wouldn't it be romantic if it killed you too? I'm sure you'd definitely meet again."

David's anger increased as he heard that. He couldn't believe she was teasing him like that. He felt a hand land on his shoulder, looked back and saw Robin, who had an expression on his face which totally said: 'Calm Down'. David took a deep breath, and swung his sword against Lily's.

Henry watched, ready to jump in at any moment. He didn't convince everyone to let him go with them, so that he could just watch them fight. He wanted to help everyone against the bad guys. When he was about to help his grandfather and Robin with Lily, he heard something, so he turned to the sound and saw his mother on the floor and Adda walking to her with a fireball in his hand. Instinctively he ran to them, and stood between his mother and Storybrooke's newest villain.

Regina couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. Adda had clearly been looking at her, but when Henry put himself in the middle of them both, Adda started looking determined at her son instead. "Henry, get out of here. Run!", she screamed as loud as she could. But Henry either didn't hear it or he was just foolishly brave, just like most of his family, because he didn't even move a muscle.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Henry watched Adda stop a few steps from him, and throw the fireball he was holding at his direction. Like he was taught to, Henry put the sword in front of his body, something which would have had totally worked if Adda's magic wasn't so powerful. Because it was, the sword broke in half, making some of the flying pieces cut Henry's face, and leaving him with just the edge in his hand. Because of the blast the sword was not completely able to absorb, Henry stumbled a little, but he refused to fall. Instead, he just continued to stand in front of his mother.

Adda smiled at the boy's bravery. He had no idea Henry would ever be able to do such a thing. But it didn't matter, because the second blast he'd throw would definitely put an end to the Author. Without saying anything, Adda ignited another fireball.

Henry watched terrified at Adda, not knowing what he should do next. The sword couldn't obviously hold another blast, and he could already feel blood fall down from the multiple wounds in his face. Without any alternative, Henry threw the rest of the sword towards Adda, hoping that would buy him enough time to get out. And in fact, it almost did.

If Adda had thought Henry had already used all his bravery for the day, he was wrong because he really did not expect to be stabbed by half a sword. He screamed in pain as it entered his leg, and immediately pulled it out and threw it aside, watching as the wound started to heal. "Oh, you didn't just do that!" Adda wasn't just pissed anymore, he was blinded by anger. Right then, he couldn't think about anything else but killing Henry because of the embarrassment he was making him go through. How could a little boy even think about going against someone like Adda, let alone actually doing it. When he felt his leg was healed, he got ready to finally kill Henry.

Henry had just spent his last resource and really had nothing else he could use. He looked back at Regina and realized she was still very weak to do anything. And if his mother couldn't protect herself, there was no way Henry would ever step aside. Full of hope it was already time, Henry looked at Adda's door step, realizing everything would be okay. No one would die in that battle. He turned again to Adda and smiled, making him hesitate for one more second, which was more than enough for Zelena to blast her previous 'boss' away. "No one should ever dare to hurt my nephew."

Henry looked at Zelena as she, with Robin in her arms and a small bag in her hand, winked at him, smiling, and poofed all the members of her team to a safe place.


	21. Chapter 20

**(Henry is one of my favorite characters of the show, and he never got to go and really fight bad guys unfortunately. At least not while he was Jared Gilmore. Which is why I said the last chapter was one of my favorites.**

 **Just another thing before I start: I know it may feel a little weird starting doing this at this stage of the game, but from now on I will be calling Robin and Zelena's baby, Robyn, so it is easy to distinguish the two. I am actually not sure which is the right way, since I see it both with an "I" and "Y", but since Robin Hood is in this story, I felt like it would be easier for you guys to understand which of the two I am talking about.)**

Henry soon found himself in the storm cellar of Zelena's old house. He was still shaking a little because of all the adrenaline running through him. Henry looked around, trying to find Regina, who turned out to be sitting on the floor next to a wall. He ran to her. "Mom, are you okay?" He was really worried about her. He hadn't yet taken a closer look, but when be did, he got even more worried. She looked really pale, and was barely strong enough to move.

Regina looked back at Henry, smiling and relieved he was okay. She got so scared when he decided to go up against Adda on his own. Regina knew her son was brave and heroic, but not that much. "I'm fine, Henry, don't worry about me." She raised her hand to touch his face, which had a still few wounds and blood running down from them.

"No you're not. Not yet anyway." Zelena walked to them and got down on her knees to be next to her sister and nephew. "And neither are you." She turned to Henry and healed him. "There, much better, isn't it?"

Henry had barely noticed the wounds in his face. He honestly hadn't even felt the pain, he only knew they were there because he felt the blood run down his face, and later saw it had gotten all the way to his shirt. He smiled at Zelena, glad she had turned around and that she didn't continue working with Adda, as she started to heal Regina.

Regina's wounds were a lot more serious than Henry's, but it was nothing Zelena couldn't fix, and a couple minutes later, Henry and Zelena were already helping Regina get up. Regina mouthed a 'Thank You'. She was definitely feeling much better. Almost as good as new. "Henry, what were you thinking back there? You could have gotten yourself killed."

Henry smiled softly at Regina. Fighting a bad guy and live to tell about it, was definitely much more thrilling than he thought it would be. In that moment, Henry finally realized what feeling like a hero really was. "I was thinking about you, mom. About how I had to protect you."

"It's my job to protect you, not the other way around." Regina pushed Henry to her and hugged him tightly. She was so worried Adda was going to hurt him, or even worse. And the most terrible part was that she would have watch it all, unable to do anything to stop him.

The only one who seemed to have no idea of what was happening was Robin. No one had yet told him that Zelena was working with them, and he was really not expecting her to be. "What's happening? She's with us?" Robin used to be there with Zelena at Adda's house and she seemed loyal to him. In fact, Adda made sure she had no choice but to be. Or so he thought.

Regina walked to Robin. "Yes, she had been working with us ever since... ever since Snow died. How do you think I knew where to find you?" Regina was thrilled once her sister contacted her when she got home after finding Emma at Adda's old house. She was the one who told Zelena to keep pretending to work for Adda, so they could get one step ahead of him, but she knew there was no way to get Belle's heart without Zelena's help. And without blowing her cover.

But there was still a very big 'however' because they all knew what Adda had done to her. Adda knew once he gave Zelena back her magic, there was nothing keeping her from poofing away and going to help the other team. Which was why he had to make sure she had some motivation. Instead of fully giving Zelena her magic back, he made sure it would be transferred back to him at every 24 hours, unless he did a spell to stop it. But with Zelena not helping him anymore, there was no way Adda would do that again. Which was why they all waited until Adda had done the spell. That being said, they had about 23 hours before Zelena lost her magic.

"And is that..." Robin pointed at the baby in Zelena's arms. "Is that my daughter?" Robin then remembered seeing that baby before, at Adda's house, but he later realized that the spell must have affected him in some other way, because he didn't even remember he had a daughter. All he thought about was Roland. Of course his son was still in his mind, but he was in no hurry to bring him back to Storybrooke, not while Adda was still around. For the time being, he was much safer in the Enchanted Forest, with the rest of the Merry Men.

Zelena smiled at her daughter and then back at Robin. She walked to him, and put Robyn in his arms. "Yes. Robin, meet Robyn."

Robin couldn't believe Zelena had named their child after him. She really had changed, so it seemed. Of course she had come from deceit and wickedness, but she was still his daughter. He took her in his arms and watched as she grabbed his finger. "She's beautiful!"

Zelena smiled at them, definitely agreeing. Robyn was totally the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. She may not like it all that much, but Robin was her father and he had the right to see her, exactly like herself. And she would definitely not want to argue about that, especially not while Adda was in town. In that moment, she knew they all had to stay united if they had any hopes of defeating him.

But at the same time Zelena was relieved. Relieved that Robyn would have a father, relieved she could turn around from her daughter every once in a while, and catch a breath. She obviously loved her child very much, but sometimes it was exhausting being a mother. Of course she knew Regina and everyone else would be happy to watch her if she wanted 10 minutes of peace, but it was different leaving her child with her own father.

And because she knew she could, Zelena turned around and grabbed the small bag she had brought from Adda's house. Regina had told her what had happened, and Zelena knew she couldn't let Belle wait any longer in that prison, alone. "I'll give you two a minute. I'm going to go get Belle." Robin nodded, and smiled at her, making it clear he really appreciated what she was doing.

With a quick movement from her arm, Zelena poofed herself to the sheriff's station, where she found Belle sitting on the bed in her cell. As she started walking to her, Belle raised her head and, for what was probably the first time ever, Belle was glad to see Zelena.

"Zelena! Is everything okay? Did you get the dagger?" Belle was in fact happy to see Zelena, but she was expecting Rumple to go get her. Unless of course he still couldn't.

"Well, we're all still alive if that's what you mean. And no, we didn't get the dagger. I'm sure Cruella will never let that out of her sight, so it's gonna be tough. However, we did manage to get this." Zelena opened the small bag and took out Belle's heart. She opened the cell and realized Belle still didn't seem very happy. "Adda can't control you anymore now. So, what's wrong?"

Belle sighed and looked at Zelena. It really wasn't easy to keep the hope in times like that. Not when her husband was still a puppet. "I just hate what's happening right now. Being away from Rumple, seeing him work with them... it just brings it all back. Just like the time he used to be a villain."

Zelena rolled her eyes. Not because of what Belle said, not because she shared her feelings, but for what she was about to say. That really wasn't going to sound like her. "Well, I thought you heroes breathe love and hope. We may have not gotten the dagger, but we got your heart back. So why don't you just accept this win? After all, isn't your whole motto: Villains never win?"

Belle got up from the bed and smiled at Zelena. It was a little weird hearing her say that, but it actually made her feel better. And that's because she knew Zelena was right. They didn't win the war yet, but they won a battle, and that's already a great win. "You just got one thing wrong: you shouldn't say 'you heroes' but 'us heroes' instead."

"Well, let's just go." Zelena smiled back at Belle, and with a quick movement, put her heart back on her chest. After that, she poofed back to her old storm cellar.

"Henry, no. Absolutely not!" When Zelena got back to the cellar, she heard Regina yell that at Henry. Her sister seemed quite agitated, but she could tell that the boy wouldn't give up so easily.

"But mom, if you could feel this, you'd see I'm right."

"Okay, what is going on?" Zelena decided to walk in the conversation before Regina said something she'd regret. She could tell that her sister was really agitated and seemed even more overprotective than before, even though he had just showed he was just as fearless as any of them.

"Well, Henry seems to think it's a good idea to just walk out of here and go pursue a feeling he has. Something which is probably Adda luring him into a trap for what he did." Regina knew Henry was a smart boy, but she couldn't help but wonder how he could be so stupid right then.

"Mom, I told you, it's not him." As much as he wanted to, Henry couldn't be able to explain the feeling he was having. The feeling which he had started to feel a few minutes before. It was just like something was calling out for him, yelling for him actually. And he knew that couldn't be Adda. That pull he felt, it was something good and pure, something he was sure could help them. But his mother wouldn't believe him. Not even after he proved he wasn't a kid anymore. "If you come with me, you'll see. Please, I need you to trust me."

"Henry, no. I'm not going take you to a trap, so we can get ourselves killed. It's too dangerous. We need to stay here." Regina was starting to calm down and lower her tone of voice. But she was still sure Adda was behind it. He had to be. He was probably trying to separate them, so he could kill them all, one by one.

"I can go with you." Regina turned to Zelena again, her eyes begging her sister not to do it. When she was in the ground just a few minutes before, she saw in her mind's eye Henry die in so many horrible ways. She knew more than ever, she couldn't lose him. That would really push her over the edge again.

Henry looked at Zelena, glad someone believed him. "You will? I promise you this will be worth it. I can feel it."

Regina was starting to understand what she had to do. If she continued to say 'no', Henry and Zelena would just sneak out and go anyway. "Fine, I'll go with you Henry. But the minute I don't like it, we immediately turn around." Regina trusted her sister, obviously, but she knew if someone was going to go with her son, that had to be her. If you want something done right, do it yourself, and she knew there was no one else who would protect him more.

Henry nodded excited. He turned around and started to go up the stairs, with Regina right behind him. He had no idea what was happening to him, what he would find once he got to wherever he was being pulled to. In that moment, Henry knew only two things: whatever that was, it wasn't Adda nor any other villain; and whatever that was, it was going to help them. It had to, because at that point, they were desperate.


	22. Chapter 21

David looked slightly at Zelena, who was near Robin and Robyn. With Belle's heart on her chest again, David wanted everyone to continue to try to break the spell on his daughter. He knew both Rumple and Regina had tried and failed to come up with something, but with Zelena back, there was a chance she might know something they didn't.

He started walking to them and stood close to Robin. "Zelena, can I talk to you? In private?" He looked slightly at Robin, trying to tell him to go away.

Zelena nodded, put Robyn in Robin's arms and pushed David away from everyone else. "What's wrong?"

David wasn't really sure how to say what he wanted to say, so he just started. "Do you know anything that can help my daughter? Any spell or something that can wake her?"

Zelena had in fact helped Adda create the pretty much unbreakable curse they put on Emma. She hated herself for doing it, for letting herself be manipulated like that, but at the time she felt like she needed to repay Adda. After all, he had given her, her magic back. "David, I'm sorry, but I don't. Creating a curse is one thing, but breaking it is totally different. I can try of course, but right now, I can't think of anything which can help."

David nodded softly. He didn't really think she could, he was just making sure. He didn't really hate Zelena for what she had done, for working with Adda, but he wasn't really her biggest fan either. Adda may have done horrible things, but she helped him. "And what about Snow? Do you know anything which can help her?"

Zelena wasn't sure what David meant. As much as she hated it, Snow was dead. Zelena didn't know that Adda had planned that for the battle because if she did, she would have left his team sooner. She actually knew his plan was to kill every one of them, but for Zelena that seemed like a false promise, just something Adda wanted to do but never would. Zelena knew many people had tried to defeat them, and they all had failed. It was in fact Snow's death that made her realize she couldn't be a part of that team. She couldn't help the people who wanted to kill her friends, her family. "David, I'm sorry but Snow is dead. There is nothing I can do about it."

"Oh really?" David was trying to stay calm, to just have a normal conversation, but he knew Zelena was lying. She had to know something. Which was why he went from a tone a little louder than a whisper, to pretty much yell at her, making everyone in the cellar look at them. "Just like you couldn't do anything about Cruella? Or Robin? Somehow, you managed to break the rules and bring them back. Why can't we do the same to my wife? She deserves it more than any of them!"

"David, calm down." With Belle, Elsa and Robin looking at them, Zelena decided she didn't really have to whisper anymore. "I didn't bring any of them back, it was Adda. I would never be powerful enough to do any of that. Probably no one else would. You have no idea how much time he has been gathering power for this very moment. He prepared all of this years ago."

"But maybe if you start the spell... maybe our love will be strong enough to finish it. And to bring her back." David was pretty much begging at that point. He knew he had to be right. Snow always said that love is the most powerful magic of all, they even sang about it once, so he didn't care how powerful Adda was. They were more. They had to be.

"Even if we manage to replicate the spell, there is still a price, David. There always is. Bringing your wife back will require taking away a life, and you know that. When all the Dark Ones were here in Storybrooke, that was exactly what they tried to do, because that is the only way to do it. A life for a life. Are you really willing to kill someone just to have her back? Is that what she would have wanted?" Zelena remembered what Adda did to bring Cruella back. He went to the owner of the house Adda was then living in, and threw him to the portal they opened to the Underworld. Not long after, Cruella came through it. She didn't think that she and Regina alone could open a portal to the Underworld, but even if they managed to do it, they still needed to trap someone in there, so Snow could cross to the land of the living.

David looked at Zelena silently for a minute, thinking what he should say next. She was right: he couldn't sacrifice the life of an innocent to bring Snow back, his wife would hate him for it. Which was why he had to think of a different approach. "Depends on who that someone is. What if we manage to push Adda to the portal? A life for a life. We'd defeat him, and Snow would be back."

"David, that seems like a great idea, but it lacks reality. A lot of it. Adda would never let himself be trapped in the Underworld, and even if he did, how long would it take for him to find a way out and back to us? Besides, like I told you, we can't even open a portal." Zelena could definitely understand David had hope of seeing his wife again, being with her, but she knew that idea would never work. They would need to lure him into a place where they would open the portal, and push him inside. And she knew they would never be able to manipulate him like that. He was just too clever and powerful for that.

"Maybe my blood could open a portal. Rumpelstiltskin was once able to open one because he died and came back. Well, so did I." Robin looked at both David and Zelena hoping he could be helpful. He didn't even want to pretend to feel the pain David was feeling. He was once separated from Regina, when he left to New York, but it was different because they were both still alive. Just like David, in that time Robin also had hoped of reuniting with her one day, but the chances for them were much higher.

"I don't think that would work. When Rumple died, he went to the Underworld, but you didn't. You just went to the Void, like Adda called it. Your blood would probably just take us there, or maybe nowhere at all." Zelena knew everyone probably thought she didn't want to bring back Snow, but she was just trying to protect all of them from a plan which would fail. Because hoping to have Snow back, and then see that hope die with nothing no one could do about it, would only do one thing: break David's heart even more.

Before anyone could say anything, Belle took a step in their direction. She knew that was her queue. "Maybe you can't open a portal, but we all know someone who can: Rumple. He did it before, so he can do it again." They all knew they had to find a way to get Rumple back, and Belle acknowledged that, but it wouldn't hurt having one more motive to do it.

"And I can help you keep the portal opened until Snow comes through." Elsa smiled to David, glad she could finally have a way to help him find his path back to happiness.

"Well, that's just great, but unless one of you wants to take one for the team and be the one getting trapped down there, it doesn't matter if we can open a portal or not. Snow can't come through." Zelena wanted Snow back, of course, but it seemed like she was the only realistic person in that room.

"Maybe we can't get Adda and trap him in the Underworld. But what if we get someone else?" Before Zelena could reply with more negativism, David told everyone his plan, and for once, Zelena didn't think it was such a bad one.

...

"Henry, are you sure we're in the right place?" Regina looked at Henry, who was just beside her, and then back to the house. They had walked through the woods the streets of Storybrooke, and Henry's 'feeling' had taken them to just that place: their own house.

Regina was still worried Adda could be behind that. She could still feel the protection spell around it, but she knew that didn't mean Adda couldn't be inside, waiting for them. He had brought down Rumple's shield, and he definitely could do the same to hers.

Henry was just as confused as Regina, but he knew that was where whatever he was feeling was coming from. Henry started walking towards the house and looked back at Regina who still hadn't moved. "Mom, let's go."

Regina was very reluctant to enter her own house. She knew there had to be something wrong, something big which was about to happen. She knew Adda had to be behind all that scheme. "I don't know, Henry. This doesn't seem safe."

Henry smiled and walked back to her. "Mom, I don't need you to trust my feeling, I need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

Regina nodded gently and looked around one last time before following Henry into the house. Regina trusted Henry, of course she did, and she really wanted to believe him. But there seemed to be a part of her which seemed to be stopping her from trusting Henry, pulling her from getting into the house. She couldn't really explain it, but it was clearly there.

As she walked inside, Regina looked around again, not seeing anyone. She sighed with relief, but she still knew it wasn't over. There could still be someone else in the house.

Henry turned to her, with a huge smile on his face. "Mom, come on. I think it's upstairs." He started running up the stairs, following that feeling he still had. He looked around the hallway and slowly turned left, taking small steps until he got to his bedroom door. And that was when he saw it. He couldn't believe that was what had drawn him all the way there, but he could feel it was. He walked to the bed, on the top of which was his storybook, as he realized that be seemed to understand every time less what was going on. But he could still feel the book calling out to him. He sat on the bed, grabbed the book, and that was when he saw it. In that moment, Henry saw the real truth of everything that had been happening for the past couple years, right there in that small town of Storybrooke. He saw how all of them had been preparing for Adda's arrival ever since the beginning, even though no one knew about it.


	23. Chapter 22

**(Hi! Back again with another chapter, one which will hopefully blow your mind. Thanks to the ones who continued to review, and please continue, because I would love to know what yoy think about this little plot twist! Hope you enjoy!)**

Before Regina could even start walking to the stairs to chase after Henry, she started hearing him run back downstairs. He stopped a few steps from her, and Regina saw he had the book in his arms, next to his chest and that he was hugging it, like he was protecting the book. Henry was breathing heavily, almost like he had just ran a marathon. "Henry, what is it?" Regina could sense that feeling of unease she was having before, that fear something was wrong, had disappeared. She wasn't sure when nor how, but she wasn't afraid anymore. She was... free.

"Mom, I think I found out how we can defeat Adda." Henry was so thrilled in that moment. What he was feeling... he couldn't really explain it, but it was like... like pure happiness. Everything made sense in his head. Literally everything that had ever happened. What the book showed him... it was definitely a lot more than he would have asked more.

Regina looked at Henry, eager to find out what was happening, how and why he seemed so excited. And what he had found of course. "Henry, what are you talking about? What did you find?"

Henry knew that was something they all needed to know about, and since he had a lot of explaining to do, he preferred to say it to everyone at the same time. "Can you take us to Zelena's cellar?" Regina nodded, and before Henry could say anything else, he found himself back in the cellar, where everyone was reunited in a small circle, like they were plotting something.

Zelena heard something behind her, and turned around instantly, seeing Henry and Regina right there. "You're back!" Zelena didn't really believe her sister's fear of how Adda could be leading Henry into a trap. She trusted the boy. But she was glad they were both okay.

"We think we may have found a way to bring back Snow." David turned to Regina and Henry, with a huge smile on his face, almost like he had found a cure for cancer. Ever since she died, what kept him in the right side, what kept him sane, was the hope of being with her again, and right then that seemed more possible than ever.

Henry smiled at David. He was so glad things were starring to working out for all of them. When he saw his grandpa was about to continue, maybe to tell them what the plan was, Henry knew he had to stop him. He just couldn't wait any longer to tell them what he had found. "Grandpa, wait. I have something go tell you all. Something more important than anything." Henry continued to pull the book closer to his chest, as everyone looked at him, all of them eager to found out what he was so excited about.

"We don't need anything else to defeat Adda." Henry smiled at their confused faces. He didn't understand it all at first, but when he finally did, all the pieces started going together, in an even better and logical way than a puzzle. "He may be very powerful, and he definitely did plan all this long ago, but we also have something really powerful on our side. Call it fate, call it destiny, but the book showed me that everything that has been happening to us, starting with the curse you casted..." Henry turned to Regina, smiling "... it all happened for a reason. And this is it. Mom, the curse made you realize that you needed something more, and that was when you adopted me. And right then, even though you didn't know about it, you opened, yourself to love and that changed you.

Our adventure to Neverland, was what started making all of us work together for a common goal. Heroes and villains. You all came together to save me. And it's because of Pan, that we found out that I have the Heart of Truest Believer.

Then came Zelena." Henry turned to her again, and watched as everyone heard him, with no intention of interrupting. "She came to Storybrooke and that started the path which lead her to join us. Not to mention that she also inspired her ultimate goal on Adda." When he saw Zelena was about to say something, Henry raised his finger, telling her to wait, that he would continue to talk about that in just a moment.

"After that, came Elsa and Ingrid, which is why she is here now, helping us. And it is also because of this, that we knew about the spell Adda casted on Robin. It's because we knew this spell, that we didn't give up on him, that we didn't think Adda had turned him evil.

Then, we met Isaac and his team mates. Together, he and Rumple created another world, which turned everything Upside Down. But it was because of this, that Isaac stopped being the Author, and that role was given to me. And we will need that for what's coming.

It is because Emma became the Dark One, that we learnt about Merlin in the first place. That we learnt the origins of magic, and how powerful it can be if it is ancient enough. And of course, it's because Emma became that Dark One, that Rumple eventually became even more powerful than he already was. And that is also power we will need.

It's because we made a trip to the Underworld, that we now know it isn't impossible to bring people back to life. It's because of that, that we know grandma will be back to us eventually." Henry made a quick pause, catching his breath, and looked at David, whose smile just kept growing. Then, Henry turned back to Regina.

"The reason why you accept yourself now, is because you had to literally fight against your other half. And now that you did, you can finally see who you really are, and your magic is lighter than it ever was.

Then came the so called 'Final Battle' which proved that no matter what, we will always find each other. No matter how crazy things look, and how powerless we feel, we will always win.

All these villains made us know how we can fight together and prevail; how we can win no matter how awful things look. And the reason why they came one after the other, was because we needed to be prepared, to put out guard up, for this moment right now. But no matter what anyone says, we will always have something looking out for us." Henry pat the book, smiling and looking at all of them, who were speechless and still trying to absorb all that information.

"This book is the thing which always kept us on the path to belief. The book is the reason why I started believing in the first place. The book was there when grandma read to grandpa for the first time, and it used the love their share to wake you wake up from the coma. The book was what made Emma believe in everything, which allowed her to break the curse. It even made me believe again when I seemed to have forgotten it. It showed us how Emma could break the freezing spell on all of you, not long ago, and how what Emma thought was her weakness, was actually her strength."

"Wait! Are you saying the book is what made us keep believing? That it is what kept on throwing villains our way? All so we'd prepare for this? How can the book even be that powerful?" Regina thought she was understanding what Henry was saying, but she was still really confused. Mind blown even. That really seemed like the biggest con anyone had ever pulled.

"I didn't really know how much powerful the book was up until this point, but it makes so much sense that it does. Just think about it: what was the only thing powerful enough to trap an Author? The Apprentice could have locked Isaac in a cell, or a magic vault somewhere, but he didn't. He trapped him in the only place Isaac could never escape. Not without help from the outside world anyway." Henry looked at every single one of them, not taking that crazy smile off his lips, as he saw everyone's face. Some looked to be understanding, some were still lost in the middle of all those plot twists, but he could see what he said was starting to make sense in their heads.

"Henry, what did you mean when you said I based my goal on Adda? I didn't even know him until he arrived here." Those words Henry had said never left Zelena's mind. She had no idea what he was talking about, and she wanted an explanation more than anything.

Henry started realizing he couldn't continue to drop so many bombs in the middle of them, so he decided to approach this one with more care. "A time travel spell: that goes against one of the most important laws of magic. Where did you get your inspiration for it?"

Zelena thought for a second. She had gotten the idea from the witches on Oz, on how Glinda said they could do everything, and how each of them represented an element. But that wasn't all of course. That part was theory, but she needed to put it in practice. Not long before she went to the Enchanted Forest in search of Regina, Zelena had found a book in her vault, one she had never seen before. Knowing what she wanted to do, and with the book there to guide her, Zelena knew she could finally put it in practice. Thinking about it then, Zelena realized she had no idea where that book had come from. "It was a book. It... it helped me."

"And where exactly did that book come from?" Henry looked at her, with a little smirk trying to show. Right then he seemed to be quite literally the know-it-all and he loved it. When he realized Zelena wouldn't give him a conclusive answer, just like he was expecting, Henry continued. "You may have not known Adda then, but he knew you. He was watching you, and he wanted to see if your spell would work. That because I think he intends to use it."

"Adda... gave me the book? Why?" Zelena started thinking of how things would be better for Adda if she had succeeded, but she realized they wouldn't. She would still go to a time a lot after he had touched the Holy Grail, so nothing would change for him.

"I think he may be trying to perform that spell, and by helping you, he made sure it worked for when he'd be able to use it. And now he knows that it does work." Henry wasn't too sure if that was really what Adda wanted, but the book showed him Adda watching Zelena and making sure she found a book, one Henry saw she used to be successful on her spell. The book only showed him the past, but there had to be a reason why it showed him that particular moment.

"Wait, Adda wants to use her spell?" Regina almost yelled this to Henry. It really took her by surprise, because the last time Zelena tried it, she had to use something from pretty much all of them to do it.

Henry took a few steps towards Regina, already knowing what was on her mind. "I don't think he will do it the way Zelena did. What's hard about a spell is doing it for the first time. Now that you already did, I think Adda thinks he can replicate it in some other way. And I think he is using my mom and Hook to do it. After all, they are probably the only ones who traveled through time."

"Using them? What do you mean, using?" David was starting to not be so happy anymore. He knew they would break the spell. Heroes always win, and Henry's speech just proved that even more, but he did not like the Idea of Adda using his daughter.

Regina waved her hand and poofed Emma and Hook to a table. They both obviously continued sleeping, but Regina could actually feel like there was something different. It's like they were getting thinner.

Zelena just stood there, with her eyes widened. She was the one who pretty much created the spell using the ingredients Adda told her to. But when she was finished, she saw him add tongue of Newt, and that was only used for connecting spells. She thought he just wanted to keep an eye on them, to make sure the curse wasn't broken, but when she thought about it in that moment, she realized maybe he was connecting them to himself. Stealing their essence, so he could make pretend he was the one who time traveled, which would make it a lot easier to open a time portal. "We need to find a way to wake them. And we need to do it now!"


	24. Chapter 23

**(Hi! Back again with another chapter. Before I start, I'd like to address a few small things. First, Happy Holidays to everyone! Second, special thanks to Wiccancharmedguy for the great idea presented in this chapter. I shaped it up a bit to make the best out of it, but he/she is the mastermind behind it. Last but not least, PopPotter777, I hope you are able to understand what is going on better with the explanation I give in this chapter. But if not, let me know and I'll explain it as best as I can.)**

"Why would Adda even want to time travel? And to when?" Regina turned back to Henry, realizing he had no idea how to answer that. She didn't know what was going on, and she hated it. She looked around, and realized that Zelena seemed to be on the edge of a reveal. "Zelena, did you remember anything?"

Just like Regina, Zelena had no idea what was happening. Adda had told her that his plan was to conquer everything, to be king, be the most powerful person in all the worlds. In the middle of all this, Zelena wasn't sure where time travel fitted. But she knew Henry was right: that really was his plan. "When the curse was created, Adda added a connection spell to it. I just realized now why he did it: he is stealing Emma and Killian's essence into himself."

"Wait, he's doing what?" David had no idea what that meant, but he knew it couldn't be good. It seemed that waking up his daughter was starting to be more urgent than ever, which meant his plan to bring back Snow would have to wait a little while.

"It's like what Regina did to enter Adda's house: she had some of Adda's magic and used to trick the shield into thinking she was him. Now, he is stealing their essence, so it looks like he traveled through time before. And once he has it, it will be a whole lot easier for him to open a time portal. As long as they are asleep, their essence is being taken. And when he takes it all, there will be nothing left." Zelena was a bit reluctant into saying specifically what would happen. She didn't want to worry David even more, but she knew he should really be concerned.

"So you're saying that she will...?"

"Die. Yes" Regina may not know what Adda wanted to do, or when he wanted to go to, but she definitely understood what Zelena meant. Without Rumple it wouldn't be easy to break the spell. But they had to try.

...

"This isn't taking us anywhere!" Zelena looked at Regina and threw the vile of potion they had just made to the wall. She looked at it as it shattered, and the green content sprinkled on the wall and to the floor. Three hours had passed since they had started working on it, and they hadn't found anything.

Henry and David helped Belle with the potions, while Regina, Zelena and Elsa tried to think of something they could do to at least break the connection they had with Adda. Elsa even tried to freeze their hearts and bodies, hoping it would stop the essence from leaving their bodies, but the ice quickly thawed. In conclusion, they hadn't found anything other than the fact that the spell Adda created was too strong. Maybe even unbreakable.

Henry wanted to help his mother and step-father more than anything, but he was starting to get really tired. Not exactly because he worked a lot, he didn't, but because they failed in every attempt they made, and that was definitely more exhausting than running a marathon. He sat on the chair, sighing, and thinking of how that couldn't be possible. The book told him that was the ultimate war, and it seemed that they had lost every battle ever since it had started: Snow had been killed, Emma and Hook had been put under a very nasty sleeping curse, Rumple had no choice but to work for the other side... And there was nothing Henry could do to change any of it.

And in that moment, right there on that chair, he realized maybe they couldn't win for that once. Maybe Adda would really get what he wanted, which would mean a fate worse than death for all of them, since he would probably make sure none of them would even be born. However, Emma was right there, in his grasp. He could touch her if he wanted to, and to destroy Adda's plan, all he needed to do was wake her. But of course, that was much easier said than done. Henry could stare at her, could touch her, could kiss her, could read her a story, could believe he could wake her... but he couldn't actually do it. And it seemed like none of them could. It seemed that no matter how hard they tried, Adda was just too powerful. Maybe the book helped them prepare for that battle, but in that moment Henry feared it wasn't enough. Henry feared they would lose after all the fighting.

It was in that moment of despair, that one little tear started falling from his eye. Henry was so caught in his thoughts that he didn't even notice it, but it was clearly there, for anyone to see. He didn't even detect it when it started falling down his cheek and into his shirt. Maybe normally that would be where the tear would stop, but that was a resilient one, and it didn't let itself be absorbed by the tissue. Instead, it continued falling down, slowly in a very curvy line, until it fell on the book, which was on Henry's lap. It was only then that Henry started paying attention again.

Henry was looking to the wall, not seeing it, just lost in thoughts, when he saw a small light coming from underneath his eye. He looked down and realized that the 'O' from 'Once Upon A Time' had a little light coming from it. He looked at it, starting to lean to the book, to try and find out what that was, but before he could, the book opened. Instinctively, Henry raised his head again, always looking at the book, whose pages where moving not really in a logical sequence, almost like the book itself was looking for a specific page. While nothing happened, Henry looked around at his family and realized no one was looking at him. They were all talking to each other, unaware of what was happening.

He looked down again, and saw that the book had stopped. It was then opened, and just like Henry suspected, it didn't stop on any page, but a specific one. In front of him, Henry saw the picture of Emma and Hook dancing inside King Midas' castle, both smiling to each other, happy to be sharing that sweet moment in the middle of all the chaos, in the break of trying to get Snow White to meet her charming prince.

But there was something else which caught Henry's eye. In the page beside the picture, instead of the story of what was happening in that moment, like usually, there was only one simple sentence: 'When all hope seems lost, the heroes prevail.'

Henry leaned towards the book, analyzing both the picture and the sentence with detail. He knew that had to mean something. Maybe that was even the key to waking up Emma and Hook. Henry was just about to call his mom, so she could take a look at that, so she could make some sense out of it, when he started feeling something else weird. As he breathed lightly and with excitement, with his heart racing, Henry noticed that it was almost like the words wanted to go inside him. In that moment, Henry shocked on his own saliva, and when he started breathing more heavily, he felt the words literally go up his nose. But that wasn't all he felt.

Right after that happened, he got up quickly, without even thinking about it, making the book fall to the floor with a loud noise. Everyone immediately looked at him, and Regina could tell there was definitely something not right with her son. She started to slowly walk to him "Henry, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Henry heard his mother's question, but he knew he wasn't going to bother answering it. What he was feeling... it was something more powerful than he had ever felt on his entire life. In that moment, he could feel like he was more powerful than anything, maybe even more powerful than Adda himself... and maybe even powerful enough to break Emma's spell. Was it crazy he felt that away? Totally, but he just couldn't shake that feeling. It may be crazy as hell, but in that moment, Henry believed with all his heart that he could break the sleeping curse. And as a sign of that, his chest, in the spot close to his heart, started to bright with a shade of yellow.

The reason why his storybook suddenly turned to a Book of Shadows, maybe Henry would never know, but in that moment, he didn't really care. Not at all. In that moment, all he could think about, was Emma, and how he needed to wake her. How he believed he could wake her.

As Regina and the others saw all that, they started growing more and more concerned about what was happening to Henry. Regina knew she had to do something to help her son, while thinking Adda was probably doing something to him. All because Henry was brave enough to stand up to him. "Henry, please, tell me what is..." And that was all she had time to say.

As Henry saw his mother walk to him, and continue to ask him questions, he raised his index finger, in an attempt to tell her to wait. But he definitely didn't plan what happened next. With just a sway of his finger, Henry froze everyone in that room, just while he tried to have a minute. Knowing he would be able to undo that later, Henry continued to walk to Emma's body, which still lied there on the table right next to Hook. As he got closer to her, his chest started to bright more and more with that little yellow light.

When he reached his mother, Henry started to lean to her, not doubting his plan even for a second. It would work. It had to, and Henry wasn't even thinking about a reality in which that would fail.

As he touched her forehead with his lips, Henry noticed Emma's skin was ice cold, but in that small second during the kiss, he realized it had already started to heat up. But that was not all. In that moment, Henry saw Emma in a hospital, right next to his own body, as she also leaned to him, and kissed his forehead. That moment, such a long time ago, made Henry believe even more in himself. "I love you, mom!"

And it was right after he straightened himself again, that he saw Emma open her eyes and look at him. Emma looked around quickly, and sat on the table, looking straight at Henry with a huge smile on her lips. "I love you too, kid!" She put her hands on his cheeks, so proud to call herself that boy's mother, and hugged him.

In the moment Emma opened her eyes, everyone in that room was able to move again. They had all been able to see Henry wake Emma, and they were all speechless at that scene, with no idea of what had happened. But they didn't really care. They were safe, and that was all that mattered. David started walking to Emma quickly, and joined the hug. "Emma! I'm so glad you're alright."

It was only in that moment that Emma remembered everything which had happened before she was put under the spell. She remembered seeing her mother dead, right in the middle of main street. She looked around, trying to find her, but she wasn't there. Tears started falling from her eyes, as she realized the truth. "Mom! Is she...?"

David didn't like the word Emma was trying to force him to say. He knew she didn't want to say it, but he wasn't gonna say it either. Not when he had a plan to change that. So he simply nodded. "But we think we can bring her back."

Emma wasn't sure what David meant. Bring her back? How could they do that? It took a trip to the Underworld to try to bring Hook, and that didn't work out in the end. But she trusted him, and if he said he had a plan, then he did. She pulled Henry and David away a little and turned around to face her husband, still asleep on the table. She leaned to him, just like Henry had a minute ago, and kissed him on the lips, immediately feeling that rush of love and happiness around them. Not long after, he woke up.

Emma pulled him to her, and kissed him again. "So much for the prince saving the princess, hum?" Emma hugged him, happy to finally be able to touch him. It was torture being with him in that burning room, and not really be able to talk, touch, sometimes not even see him. There were flames everywhere, and they always tried to keep them apart, making enough noise for them not to even hear each other. But they were finally together again.

"I never doubted you even for a second, Swan!" Hook hugged her back, so glad to finally be with her. With his whole world right there! However, that happiness didn't last long, because while in his arms, Emma started seeing everything in circles and not long after, she passed out. "Emma!" Hook started to slap her face gently. "What happened?" He asked, turning to Regina and Zelena desperately.

Zelena approached them and immediately understood what had happened. Just like she feared. "Now that you're awake, the connection is broken, but Adda still did quite a number on you two. You're both very weak."

"What... What can we do?" Henry knew his job wasn't yet over. He had just saved his mom, but she was still in danger. She still needed more help.

"Well, to make them both have their energy again, and Emma her magic, since she probably doesn't have it all now, we have to return to you what Adda stole. And the only way to do that, is by killing Adda!"


	25. Chapter 24

**(PopPotter777: There aren't many chapters left in this story, but don't worry, because all of your questions will be answered soon. I have actually been teasing Henry's role in this a few times here and there, just some subtle references, but there is more to come.**

 **Randomfandoms815: thanks a lot! Your kind words really made my day. Glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Fanfics10: Everyone, even the Truest Believer as we have seen in season 7 of the show, sometimes struggles to keep their faith and their belief. For a second there, the same happened to Henry. With everything around him falling to pieces, he just had no idea what to do and that terrified him. He was afraid maybe they wouldn't win after all they had been through. And it was in that moment that the book popped in and did what it does: give hope back. About the other part of the review… let's just say if that is what you are hoping for, you won't come out disappointed. Hopefully.)**

As much as he hated it, Adda had spent the last few hours in his house. After the battle, all he wanted to do was to kill them all, and especially that stupid child who stood up to him, but he knew he couldn't just do that. Not yet. But it really wasn't easy to not give in to the anger. Especially with Rumple there smirking at him and reminding him of his failure at every chance he got.

But it al fell down in pieces when Adda stopped feeling Emma and Hook's energy coming into his body, which couldn't mean anything other than the fact the curse had been broken. Adda had no idea how, he had made that curse impossible to break, but he knew that was the only explanation. Why did those insufferable heroes always found a way to be on top? But no matter. He didn't get to where he was then, without making more than one plan. And Emma and Hook were just plan A.

Cruella on the other hand was much more hopeful, even though that isn't really the first adjective which comes to mind when describing her. Adda had told her Emma had awoken, but from what she understood, she was still quite weak. And with the Dark One under her command, she could finally repay Emma's favor, and put an end to the savior. Once and for all.

Killing the savior and finishing off those heroes seemed to be the only thing Adda and Cruella had in common. Adda knew she was a team worker, and a psychopath who hated every single one of them. And that was only why he brought her back. She didn't know what he was really planning, none of them did in fact, and he had to keep it that way. Because he had no idea what would happen to them if he succeeded. But in whatever case, he still needed them to help him. Adda was pretty powerful himself, and Cruella already had her magic supply, which meant he had to find something for his daughter. She had magic, but she wasn't powerful enough to help them take down the heroes. Snow was one thing, but Adda was afraid she wouldn't be so lucky a second time.

And it was to get a powerful weapon for his daughter to use the reason why Cruella and Rumple were alone in the house. Rumple was trying to avoid her, but that wasn't easy, since she could make him do whatever she wanted. But fortunately for him, Cruella didn't have time to do much, before they arrived.

"Cruella!", they heard someone call from the outside. And by the looks of it, it was Adda.

Recognizing the voice, Cruella walked to the front door and opened it, seeing Adda in front of her again. He hadn't left long before, which meant he probably had forgotten something. "Yes?" She said simply, curious to find out what he wanted.

'Adda' smirked at Cruella as soon as she realized what Cruella had done. Biggest mistake of her life: it was just a little, but Cruella was outside the force field of the house. She blasted Cruella to the other side of the street, immediately revealing herself to be Regina. And soon enough, Elsa and Zelena showed up.

Cruella got up quickly and grabbed the dagger tightly in her hand. That was an unexpected twist, but nothing she couldn't handle. Or better, something her new puppet couldn't. "Dark one, I summon thee."

In that moment, Rumple showed up right in front of her. Seeing them right there, Rumple really had no idea why they were there. What for? Were they stupid to choose to go up against him? Whatever it was, he knew he would have no choice but to obey Cruella's orders, and he just hoped he didn't end up killing any of them. "Don't you even dare let them close to me", Cruella finished, and Rumple found himself getting ready to fight. The worst part of it all, was that he actually thought he could take down the three of them.

Of course they would never do anything stupid like that without a plan, and without a purpose. With Emma and Hook back, even though both weak, they all knew the next step was bring back Snow while they still could. For that, they needed two things, and one of them was Rumple. All they needed was to get the dagger.

The three of them quickly stood next to each other and in front of Rumple. Regina and Zelena ignited a fireball, and Elsa lit an ice ball, hitting Rumple with them at the same time. But that didn't seem to do much, other than make him stumble a bit. Zelena and Regina started throwing him a blast of their magic, making Rumple busy enough for Elsa to sneak behind him and towards Cruella.

Rumple knew he couldn't spot all three of them, he didn't know where Elsa was, but he was trying not to look around, because he knew if he saw her, he would have no choice but to stop her. And Regina and Zelena did keep him busy enough. But he was afraid that even if Elsa managed to defeat Cruella, that might still not be enough, because they didn't know what he knew. He wanted to tell it to them, to scream it, but he just couldn't. Cruella had stopped him from saying it.

Cruella kept grabbing the dagger, and was just about to order Rumple to kill whoever that was, she wasn't really sure yet, when Elsa blasted her away, making the dagger fall to the ground. Elsa ran to it before Cruella could get up again, and grabbed it, waving the dagger at Regina and Zelena, making them both stop. But that still didn't put an end to Cruella's smirk.

As she got up Cruella kept looking at Elsa and the dagger on her hand. Adda was right, they were easily fooled. Luckily, she and Adda weren't. With a fast move of her arm, Cruella pulled the real dagger from the inside pocket of her fur coat, smirking at Elsa. "Rumple, be a dear and paralyze them, so they can't make more damage."

Rumple gave a quick and low sigh and waved his hand, before any of the three could really understand what was going on, making all three unable to move, let alone fight back. "Now, kill them!" Cruella turned her head to Regina and looked her in the eyes as she gave that order. She didn't care about Adda's plan anymore. She didn't care if it he already wanted them dead or not. They messed with her, and she wasn't gonna let them get away with it.

...

Even though she was told to stay in the cellar with the others, Belle knew she couldn't let Elsa, Regina and Zelena do that alone. So, she snuck out of the cellar when no one was looking, and drove Rumple's car to Adda's house. She parked near it, and watched the battle as they almost won. She we glad to see Elsa with the dagger, but then something happened, and the 3 of them stopped moving, with Rumple starting to slowly walk to them, and with Cruella probably loving of all that. Belle knew that was her moment, that she had to do something. She couldn't just sit there and watch, not anymore. She got out of her car and ran to them.

Belle wasn't exactly close when Rumple realized she was there. He was definitely the first to stop her, but Cruella saw her right after he did. All three of the paralyzed women were potential threats, but she didn't believe Belle to be one. So she just watched as Belle walked to them and stood between Rumple and the three heroes. "Cruella, stop this. I won't let you control my husband anymore."

Cruella's smirk grew, as she saw Belle attempting to defeat her and her little Dark One puppet. Could she really believe she could do that? But Belle really did make for an even bigger opportunity for her to have fun. "Rumple, instead of starting with the poor excuse of a Queen" Cruella looked slightly at Regina and turned to Belle "why don't you start your murder spree with your wife!"

"No!" Rumple said immediately, unable to even think about it. She couldn't let him do that, it was just too much. He couldn't kill Belle. She was the love of his life. Despite everything he had done, and despite everything they had been through, Belle was and always would be his one true love.

"In case you didn't understand, darling, that wasn't a request. It was an order." Cruella continued to look straight at Rumple, probably enjoying all that a bit too much. She hated every single one of them, and having that power over Rumple was just too much excitement for her to contain.

Belle just stood there, refusing to move and staring at Rumple, who started to walk slowly to her, with a look on his face which represented nothing but pain. Maybe she was going to die in that moment, or soon enough, but Belle knew she had to try something, try to take down Cruella somehow. But she also knew things would get worse if she started running. And that was why, for a few seconds, she didn't even move.

Rumple had no idea what to do. Inside him, he just wanted to turn around and kill Cruella, but his body wouldn't obey. Instead, it started walking to Belle, with Rumple trying to scream inside that prison of his. But all he could manage was to make his legs take smaller steps, delaying the inevitable. "Belle, I'm so sorry!" A tear started falling from Rumple's left eye as he started seeing no other option, no other outcome for that situation. But he really didn't expect Belle to do what she did next.

Hoping she was right about what she was thinking, Belle started walking towards Rumple. She knew had tried that once before and it hadn't worked. But in that moment, she could either do nothing and die, or try something and maybe survive. "Rumple, the dagger... you have to resist it. Please! We all depend on it."

After realizing what she was planning on doing, Rumple tried to take a few steps back and win back that little distance between them. Because that distance, as much as he said he didn't believe in it, meant hope. Hope Belle would survive for another second, and another and another. But instead, his hand ignited a fireball and Rumple started feeling the heat of Belle's demise. "Belle, I... I can't! It's too powerful!"

"Rumple, look at me. Fight it. I know you can. You can do anything you want." Belle took another step to him standing just a few inches from her husband, feeling the heat of the fireball he had readied for her. She put her hand in his hearts and kissed him on the lips. If that was her last moment alive, then she sure as hell wouldn't mind spending it kissing Rumple.

As Rumple fell her warmth fill his whole body and later tasted her lips, he felt the voice in his head getting stronger, that still small voice which was still his instead of the dagger's lure. They were both clearly there, still arguing, but Rumple could feel his voice of reason was getting more powerful. Not knowing how long that would last, Rumple started to slowly turn around, with his hand shaking like a scared little kid.

Cruella was really appreciating that little almost sweet scene, until she realized it was taking Rumple too long to finish it. And she got even more terrified when he started turning to her. She could see he was trying to fight the power of the dagger. She had never heard of anything like that before, a dark one disobeying orders, but she had to put an end to it. She grabbed the dagger in her hand really tightly, feeling her hand starting to sweat around it, and stretched her arm in Rumple's direction. "Rumple, I command you to kill them!"

Rumple closed his eyes, trying to make that other voice in his head shut up. Trying to win over it. And he still was winning. All he needed was to be in control for two more seconds, and then he could relax and rest, because that was really exhausting him, taking his energy away. Before he was able to do anything, he was just able to hear one more thing. At first, he thought it was the voice in his head, but he quickly realized it was actually Belle's. "We need her alive", she said simply. With a quick move of his hand, Rumple blasted Cruella to the wall and watched as she flew and fell to the ground. After that, it was his turn. He kneeled on main street, giving up on that fight. But at least the voice in his head had shut up. Cruella didn't control him anymore.

With Cruella passed out on the ground, Belle ran to her and grabbed the dagger. After it, she looked back, seeing Elsa, Regina and Zelena were able to move already. She rushed back to Rumple, kneeling next to him. "Rumple, are you okay?"

With his hands on his head, trying to relieve it, Rumple barely heard Belle. He was fine, He just needed some time. Not sure if he could even form words, Rumple just nodded.

"How did you do that?" Like everyone else there, expect maybe Belle, Regina had no idea that was even possible, fighting the call of the dagger. But after that, Regina would never ever judge Rumple again. It definitely had to take a lot of strength to do that. And a lot of love too. Turns out, Rumple does love Belle more than his power.

After a few minutes, Rumple had already started to feel better. He got up with Belle helping him, even though he didn't need it, and looked at Cruella's body, still there on the ground. "What do you want with her?" He was actually going to kill her if Belle hadn't told him anything. He had never really liked her, and especially not in the last couple days.

Looking alternately at Rumple and Cruella, Regina smirked. That had been David's idea, but she had to admit it was a damn great one. Two birds, one stone. "To bring Snow back. A life for a life, am I right?"


	26. Chapter 25

**(Fanfics10: sorry for the little spoiler, i didn't even remember some people haven't started season 7**

 **i'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. I just want to let you know that it won't be long till it's done. I did the math and will have around 30 chapters, maybe a couple more, we'll see. And when it ends, only one team will be standing.**

 **This is a bit of a shorter chapter when comparing to others, but hopefully you'll realize why in the end of it: I simply want to leave the next part of yhe story only to the next one. Hope you enjoy it.)**

When Emma opened her eyes, coming back from her little slumber, she found herself surrounded by Henry, David, Hook and Robin. All four of them were almost desperately waiting for her to wake up. Zelena had said she would, eventually, since she was just weak, but they needed to be sure. And turned out the green witch was right.

She got up and sat on the table she was just lying on, looking back at them. She wasn't sure what had happened. The last thing she remembered was waking up Hook. "What happened? Why was I sleeping?"

Hook smiled sweetly at her and took another step towards the table, starting to be only a few inches away from his wife. "Its Adda, love. Apparently he took some of our essence. I don't have magic, so it doesn't affect me as much, but it's clearly doing quite a number to you. You passed out."

Emma nodded softly and started to look around for the others. Adda was only in Storybrooke for a couple of days and he seemed to have taken plenty from her already: her mother, her soul to another realm, then her husband, and now her essence? She knew they had to do something about it. But there was no one else at the cellar. She was just about to ask where the others had gone to, when she started hearing steps going down the stares. Then one by one, they all came back.

Just like Emma, Henry also heard people going down to the cellar. He ran to the stairs and the first person be saw was Regina, which was already a relief. He was worried something would happen to her, since Adda almost killed her the last time she faced him. "How was it? Did you get grandpa back?"

With a smile of victory on her lips right after that question, Regina nodded to Henry, glad to be back in her son's arms. "Yes Henry, Rumple is back with us." She walked to Robin and hugged him as well. It was still hard to believe how he was there again. How he died and then came back to her. Or maybe it would be more accurate to say she went back to him, since Adda made it seem he didnt want anything to do with her anymore.

"I knew you could do this, Regina. I never doubted you for a second." Robin took Regina in his arms and kissed the top of her head. It seemed that Regina never stopped amazing him when it came to bravery. No matter how risky, she was always willing to help.

"Actually, this time I wasn't the one saving the day. This was all Belle." Right behind Zelena, Belle entered the cellar as Regina said that. "She was the one who saved us all. She actually proved that love really is the most powerful magic of all."

As Regina started explaining what had happened, Rumple entered the cellar, followed by Elsa. He was much better then, and he was also the one who had a passed out Cruella in his arms. He put her on the floor, not too gently of course and smiled at Belle. He could still hardly believe she had actually made him strong enough to fight the dagger. That really was something he never thought was possible. All that time trying to find an answer to getting rid of it, when it seemed to be right under his nose the whole time.

Seeing Emma was awake, Elsa ran to her and hugged her. She was glad her best friend from that world was safe again. Or almost, since she still wasn't like when they met: she was weaker. And Adda was to blame for that.

"Elsa!" Emma wasn't sure if she had seen Elsa before she passed out. She couldn't really remember it, but she was glad she was there. She really missed her friend. "What are you doing here?"

Emma laughed and looked straight at Emma. "Well, isn't it obvious? I'm here to help!" When she decided to go back to Storybrooke for one more adventure, Elsa knew what the risks were. She knew Emma and the others risked their lives everyday fighting bad guys and keeping the world safe. And she wanted to be a part of it. But because she knew the risks, she didn't allow her sister to follow her. Arendelle couldn't be without a ruler, and she would never forgive herself if her sister died and she could have prevented it.

Looking at all that, David was glad everything turned out okay. Of course he cared for Rumple and of course he wanted him to be safe, but in that moment the Dark One's return meant more than safety. It meant they were ready to bring Snow back. And David knew they had to act immediately, before something else happened to prevent it. Before Adda found them. He walked slowly to Zelena and simply gave her a nod. Zelena smiled softly and nodded back. "Okay, we're ready. We need to do this now while we still can."

Regina got away from Robin and walked to Zelena. She knew her sister was right. They had an opportunity and they couldn't waste it. As they were walking to the cellar, Regina had told Rumple what they had planned. Truth be told, Rumple didn't think it was a bad one. It could work. But he still wasn't 100% convinced.

Out of everyone in the cellar, Emma was the only one who had no idea what they were trying to do. But one thing they could all agree with: they couldn't let her help. She was already very weak, and that spell would simply take the rest of her energy away.

Making sure she stayed out, Rumple cut his hand and let some blood fall in a little bowl. He healed himself when he thought that was enough, and Regina, Zelena, Elsa and himself started the spell.

The plan they once had to bring back Hook was much more complicated, because they didn't really have one when they went there. All they knew was that Emma was willing to give half her heart, but no one really knew if that would work. They had all realized that had to be a much longer trip. But the one David was about to make wasn't as long. It couldn't be, since that plan had much more odds in its favor. They all knew that trading Cruella's life for Snow's would work. And that meant David didn't have to stay there for long.

"The spell I used to put Cruella to sleep will last for another hour. Maybe two. But you can't take that long because we won't be able to hold the portal for all that time. You need to be much faster than that. Just in and out." The part of the plan Rumple thought bad more holes was the fact the portal to the Underworld would stay open for the whole time Charming was there. And what scared him wasn't the fact he would take a long time finding her, that probably wouldn't happen with the locater spell they were going to give him. What scared Rumple was how someone else could come through while they didn't get there. Cruella and David would enter the land of the dead, meaning another two could come out. But those could be literally anyone. And Rumple was sure the dead wouldn't pull back any punches when it meant going back to being alive.

"And also, we're not as powerful as Adda, so we can't open a portal right to Snow's location. We'll be lucky if we even manage to open it." Zelena knew she was selling herself short by saying that, since she really believed they could do it, but she didn't really care. "That's why Regina made this." She handed David with a locater potion she had previously made.

David nodded and grabbed, putting it in his pocket. He already had Snow's ring as well. He was ready. All he was waiting for was getting to the Underworld to use the potion, since it would take him to Snow's body if he sprinkled the ring while still in Storybrooke.

With magic from all four of them, it didn't take long to open the portal, revealing the exact same thing in the other side. The Underworld was just a twisted version of Storybrooke, and that portal would lead David to that same exact location: Zelena's cellar. "Good luck!", David heard someone say to him, just as he entered the land of the dead, with Cruella's unconscious body in his arms.


	27. Chapter 26

**(Hi! Back again with one more chapter. I just want to thank everyone again for the kind reviews, and announce to PopPotter777 that the person I once said I was going to bring back, the same one he/she tried and failed to guess, finally makes an appearance. Hope you like it!)**

When David entered the Underworld's version of the cellar by Zelena's house, he didn't even bother to look around. He knew what he had a job to do and that he had a limited amount of time to do it. He went upstairs and outside and started walking to the forest towards the town, with Cruella's body in his arms.

He knew he couldn't leave her near the portal because if, by any chance, she woke up before she was supposed to, she'd walk right back. David also knew Snow was most likely to be somewhere in town, instead of in the middle of nowhere, so half way through the woods, he dumped Cruella's body.

He took the potion from his pocket and spilled a couple drops on Snow's ring, making the diamond on the top start shining. The brighter it shined, the closer he was to his wife. He walked in a circle, trying to find his way to Snow, and his suspicions came true: the ring started shining even more in the direction of central Underbrooke.

Eager to find Snow as he was, it didn't take David a lot of time to arrive in the streets of that insane version of everything he was already used to, expect for a few small twists. As he walked David realized that place was a little different from when he last visited. Almost like it was a little... more alive, more peaceful.

"David!" He heard someone call from behind. He turned around to face the person calling his name, and when he realized who it was, he didn't even bother to waste more time. He just headed back, following the ring. "I heard a portal opened back to your world and I knew it had to be one of you guys. Are you here for Snow?" When he saw David turn around again and start walking away from him, Arthur ran to David, catching up to him.

"What do you want, Arthur?" David asked, continuing to walk straight in a quick pace. Hook had told him that Arthur seemed to have changed, that the kingdom he was meant to fix all along was the Underworld instead of Camelot. David thought it was great he changed and was still destined for great things, but that still didn't change the fact Arthur had betrayed him, and lied to him, meaning David wasn't really thrilled to have him around.

"David, I'm just trying to help. Trying to redeem myself. There are people here who will do anything to make sure they are the ones going through that portal which is still open." It was then that Arthur finally realized he had David's attention. Arthur hadn't been many time in the Underworld yet, but it was enough to make him realize that he was a horrible person when he was alive, and that the quest for Excalibur costed him to lose his whole life, and more importantly, lose himself "I'm just trying to make sure that you and Snow are the ones who get back. I swear I'm simply trying to help."

The only reason why David didn't take his sword from his belt and made sure Arthur would never address him again was because he knew he couldn't waste time. Maybe Arthur did really only want to help, but David would totally keep an eye on him. But anyway, he wouldn't make any more conversation with him than he had to.

When he realized David wasn't going to answer, Arthur showed a little soft smile. Stubborn, just like he remembered. "I know where Snow is. She's been living in your apartment."

David looked at the ring and then again in front of him and realized that could actually be where the ring was taking him, but he sure as hell wouldn't drop everything to follow Arthur's lead.

He just continued walking in a quick pace without saying a word, as Arthur walked beside him. It took them only a few conversation-free minutes to arrive to the apartment, where the ring started brighting more than ever. Arthur stayed in the hallway as David walked inside and immediately spotted Snow, eating alone in their dining table. David's face let go of the arrogance and bitterness he had around Arthur and in less than a second it adopted the biggest smile anyone had ever seen, as a tear managed to escape his eye. "Snow!"

As she heard the door open Snow looked worried, wondering who could it be. She had already seen some unpleasant things in the Underworld, and she really wasn't in need for more, which was why she was practically hiding in her apartment. But nothing prepared her for the huge surprised she had. It wasn't just some old friend nor old enemy, it was her husband. She jumped out of the chair and ran to him as he also ran to her. The ring started shining in a light which could give the sun a run for its money, as they both met. David hugged her and lift her in the air, filling her with kisses, under that bright and pure light. "You found me!"

David hugged her tight, barely imagining that moment to be true. When he saw her dead body lying there in the middle if main street, he never thought he would ever see her again, hug her, kiss her... and there they were. "Did you ever doubt I would?" He asked, kissing her again, not for once taking that smile of pure happiness off his face.

It was only after a few seconds that Snow realized the truth. David being there... that wasn't a good thing, on the contrary. In a second her smile faded as she started looking at him worried. "Wait, are you...?" She couldn't even finish the question. The only thing keeping her half sane was the fact Emma and Neal still had David to look after them, but with them both dead, who would take care of Neal? He'd just grow up as an orphan, just like Emma, and that was the last thing she wanted for him.

David gave Snow a comforting smile as he finally remembered again what he had to do, and how they to get out of there quickly. "No, no! I'm here to get you. And we need to go now. I'll explain everything later." David grabbed her hand, not willing to ever let her go of it again, and dragged her outside where Arthur was waiting for them.

"You guys need to go now! Where's the portal? I can take you to it." Arthur turned around and started walking outside again and realized David and Snow weren't following him, they were both just standing there, staring at him. "What?"

After Arthur's comment, David finally realized what that was all about. Arthur never did anything from the kindness in his heart, he usually had an agenda. And the reason why he was helping, or at least pretending to, was so that he would cross through. "You son of bitch! You don't care about us, you just wanna go back, don't you?"

Arthur looked at David speechless. He had no idea how he would even reply to that. He did understand why David didn't trust him, but he was seriously just trying to help them; to protect them from everyone else. Luckily for him, Snow spoke in his turn. "David, Arthur helped me find a place and told me what I needed to know, told me how I could move on. I really do think he's just trying to help us."

David turned to Snow surprised. She trusted that guy? Sometimes he thought she was really too kind for her own good, even though that's one of the reasons why he loved her. Looking at Arthur, David realized that he did seem to be telling the truth. But one can never be too careful. David took out the sword from his belt and, still holding Snow's hand, walked passed Arthur. "If you try anything, I'll cut you to pieces."

Arthur raised his arms in the air, trying to say he wouldn't, and followed David through main street. Of course he understood why David didn't trust him. In his shoes, he probably wouldn't either. Not after all the lies and the betrayals. But Arthur was still going to help them in any way he could, despite David probably didn't want him to.

When they got outside, Arthur looked around and realized everything looked peaceful. Maybe even too peaceful, actually, and he wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. But in any case, they all knew they had to hurry. They walked in a quick pace through town, towards the woods, and suddenly, Snow turned to David, smiling. "Don't look now, but I think we're being followed."

David fought the instinct of looking around and continued looking at Snow, trying to smile just like her in order not to let whoever it was, know that they knew. "How many?"

"Maybe more, but I think at least two."

David looked in front of him again, with any idea of what to do. They couldn't afford to waste time and make a detour, but if they continued walking straight to it, they would announce the location of the portal.

Arthur was right beside them and he had heard Snow and David. A situation like that was exactly the reason why he was there. "When I say so, you two start running to the portal. I'll take care of them!"

David looked at him, finally starting to wonder if Arthur was really there to help them. "Snow said it's more than one. How can you fight them alone?"

Arthur looked back at David and showed him a little smirk. "How said I'm alone?" They continued walking for a few more seconds and Arthur used them to try to locate their stalkers. When he thought he got it, he turned to David and Snow again. "Now!"

David started running towards Zelena's house, still unwilling to let go of Snow's hand. Both running and occasionally looking behind their shoulder to try and find out who was following them and how Arthur would fight them. In one of those moments, right after they both peaked at the same time, they both jumped in surprise when they saw their followers right in front of them, smirking.

After he screamed, Arthur turned, determined and looking around. He had already seen the two of them, apparently their main goal wasn't hiding. "Fiona and Hyde! Who would have guessed we'd ever see such a villain team up!"

Fiona looked at him and started giggling. She didn't have time to take care of the so-called King, she had a portal waiting for her. She looked at Hyde and he nodded to her. As hard as it may be to believe, both of them were together when Hyde felt a portal to the land of the living, open. He knew he had to take it to be free of that pathetic other half of his, who appeared on his body again when they both died. He was hoping they would split when they were alive again.

They both poofed a few feet in front of the love couple who still thought they would manage to escape, and Hyde gave them a little smirk. "So, which of you is going to be the one telling us where that magnificent portal is?" Hyde could still feel it was open and it was close by. Maybe he would be able to find it on his own, but that would take time and he figured the portal wouldn't stay open forever.

When David and Snow made sure to pass the message they weren't gonna say anything, Fiona lit a fireball on her hand. "I guess this is how you want to play? How about I burn your wife until you decide to speak, dear? She's already dead, do it won't kill her. But I have a feeling it will still be a very unpleasant feeling."

David knew that no matter what, he could never tell any of the two where the portal was. But time was running out and he had to find a way out of that, fast. "I'd tell you to go to hell, but looks like you've found it already!" David grabbed the sword tight in his right hand and started getting ready to do something instead of wasting more time.

Not particularly liking the joke the charming prince prepared for her, Fiona started giggling and threw the fireball in Snow's direction. But when she got ready to see the White turn red, she saw something else happen: Arthur jumped in front of them and was hit instead of Snow. In the following second, while she was still recovering from the surprising turn of events, Fiona felt herself be blasted away, and on her way to hit the tree next to her, she hit Hyde.

David looked at the surprising new person who popped up and blasted the two of them away and immediately recognized that old man with the big beard to be the mysterious Apprentice. He put down the fire around Arthur and turned to them. "Go!" He said simply as he turned to Fiona and Hyde who started getting up.

"Thank you!" David started running again, that time faster than ever before, and it didn't take them long to get to Zelena's house. After checking no one was around, he and Snow entered the cellar and found just a glimpse of the portal open. It was floating in the air and by then so small that it was impossible for the two of them to jump through. "Snow, you can do it. Jump! I came back here for you, it's only fitting you're the one to go back!"

Snow looked at him not even wanting to believe those words. She wouldn't leave him. Especially not after they were apart for so long. "No! We either both go, or both stay!"

Before David had time to say anything else, he realized the portal kept diminishing more and more, and by then none of them would manage to go through. David held Snow's hand tighter, and when the portal was just inches from closing, when all hope was about to be lost again, it suddenly increased again it's size. Not to how big it originally was, but enough for both to walk through.

Not wanting to ask any questions, not even hesitate for one more second, David pushed Snow and himself through the portal, as it closed behind them. David looked around at Rumple, Elsa, Zelena and Regina, all clearly exhausted, and when he was about to ask what had happened, he heard a voice from behind.

"I guess it's a good thing I got here when I did. Almost looks like I was lurking there the whole time doesn't it?" Everyone turned to the voice, eager to find out who was the person who had just saved Snow and Charming from being trapped in the Underworld, and they all saw the smiley and mysterious face of The Dragon look back at them. "So, what do you need my help for?"


	28. Chapter 27

**(PopPotter777: we never did manage to see anyone break the Dragon free of the mirror world, but Regina told Henry on episode 16 of season 6 that she had done that. I figured after that he went back to New York, and that's where he comes from now.**

 **: thanks! Glad you liked it, because to be honest I wasn't really sure about it. It feelt a little… rushed. Even for me. But well, I did my best.**

 **This is a little bit of a slower chapter, but don't worry, because after this, the real fun will begin!)**

As Zelena, Regina, Rumple and Elsa still struggled to catch their breath, Emma ran to Snow and hugged her. She had hardly experienced the loss of her mother, at least she didn't experience it the same way her father did, but she was still more than happy to see her mother again. "Mom!". Emma let herself stay in the safety of those arms and rested her head in Snow's shoulder, while David watched with a huge smile on his lips. Too many battles, but in the end, it was all worth it.

After a few minutes, and with everyone around Snow, Regina decided to approach the Dragon. "I see you got my message!" Regina smiled warmly at him. She was glad that a resistance was finally starting to form, one who might actually be powerful enough to fight Adda and win.

"Indeed. Storybrooke isn't an easy town to walk into, but here I am. Is this because of Adda? He's here, isn't he?" The Dragon looked at Regina with his usual eyes full of wisdom, making it clear he already knew the answer to the question he just asked. But it was also clear that he hated how positive the answer was.

Regina looked back at him confused. How could he know about that? She hadn't mentioned Adda in the letter, just that they needed help. "How do you know about Adda?"

"A powerful entity lurking in the shadows and stealing magic, can only hide from so many people. I know about him for some time now. And I knew this day would come sooner or later." The Dragon made a quick pause, and continued after a couple seconds. "You should go say hello to your friend." The Dragon smiled for the first time since he had entered Storybrooke and pointed at Snow, who was still surrounded by everyone else.

Regina looked at him for a few more seconds, before she decided to take his advice. She knew she would probably never understand that man, but he seemed to be someone full of wisdom and light inside him, and that could just be what they needed. And hopefully it would be enough.

Snow was thrilled to finally be reunited with everyone. It wasn't long before then that she had died, but to her it felt like it. The Underworld was a lonely and devastating place, and it was almost like time passed slower there. She knew it didn't, but she couldn't help to feel that way. Her smile grew even more when she saw Regina walk to her. "I hear you are one of the few who helped me. Thank you so much!" Snow smiled and hugged Regina tight. Maybe no one would have guessed a few years back that those two would be best friends, but there they were. And they were both glad for it.

"Don't put it all on me. This was all him." Regina pointed at David with her head. "He never gave up hope you could be brought back, and he was right. It seemed all those hope speeches really did pay off."

Snow gave Regina a quick 'seriously?' look and that was when she started feeling dizzy and like she was being pulled away from all that. Luckily for her, David caught her before she fell to the ground. As Snow looked at the ceiling, it was like she managed to see a few flashes of something. As the seconds went by, she realized that wasn't just in her head, it was really happening. And shortly before it ended, she couldn't help but smile because of what she had just felt.

Unlike Snow, no one else around her was smiling. They had no clue of what was going on. At least not until Regina analyzed her. "Someone's doing a bonding spell on her. Trying to see what she sees, probably to figure our location."

"Is it Adda?" David continued holding Snow in his arms as he knelt on the floor. He was so sick of that guy always trying to crush his family, always trying to destroy it.

"No. It's not Adda." When Snow went back to herself, still with that little smile on her lips, she looked around and started to get up. "It's Red. I think she's here in Storybrooke. I saw her." After a quick pause, Snow continued. "Well, I didn't really see her, but it's her I know it!" That whole experience was weird, and Snow could only compare it to when she used a potion to feel what Regina was feeling a few years back, in an attempt to find her. She wasn't sure about a lot of things in that moment, but she had no doubts about that.

"Red? How do you know that?" Regina's first thought was definitely the same one as David's: that it was Adda. But it also definitely could be Red, since she has been one of the few Regina asked for help. At least Regina hoped so.

"I don't know. I just... I felt her. I can't explain it, but it was her trust me. She knows where we are now. She's coming!" It was hard to put it into words, but for a few moments Snow could feel most of what Red was feeling. And the reason why she knew it was because she also felt past events. Snow felt Red turn into a wolf over and over. Felt the wind going through her fur as she ran as fast as she could. As she could feel the freedom of movement, the freedom of being free. It was only for a few seconds, but Snow had no doubts about it.

"Well, that's good. We need all the allies we can get." Regina looked around and saw the Dragon and Rumple talking. She was about to join them, when she saw Zelena approach her.

"Yes, we do. And now more than ever, because I think I know why Adda hasn't struck yet." Zelena stopped for a moment to look at everyone around her, who were all eager for what she had to say. "We took his source of time travel essence. He has some, but not enough. Not yet anyway. I too went back in time with Emma and Hook, and a few hours from now, when my magic is transferred to him, he will probably have enough essence to do the spell. He doesn't need to stop us because we are still giving him what he wants."

"So, how do we stop it?" Since she heard of Zelena's situation, Regina knew she had to find a way to give Zelena her magic back for good, but that plan was always sidelined by more urgent ones.

"I don't think we can stop it. Or at least not in time. Probably the only way to make sure his plan fails, is to attack him. And as soon as possible, while he can't yet do anything."

"Wait, attack Adda? Now?" Regina knew they had to make a stand, but she wasn't sure that even with all of them combined they were still powerful to take him down. And there would only be one shot at it, because if they tried and failed, Regina had no doubts he would kill them all.

"We have to eventually do something." Rumple pointed, as he and the Dragon joined the circle. "We already took enough hits, and we have been able to pull things off again; to get back together. And when he has Zelena's magic again, that will make us weaker and him more powerful, so even if this wasn't exactly what he was waiting for, we still needed to do something before that happened."

As Rumple finished, they all started hearing footsteps going down the stairs. Since they were expecting her, Zelena had removed the shields, even though she was still on the lookout. And when Red showed up, they realized she wasn't alone. After her, Dorothy and Mulan entered the room. Snow rushed to go hug her friend, and Emma walked to Mulan, leaving Dorothy to stare at Zelena, still a little unsure to trust her. But they knew they would have to find a way to trust each other for what was going to happen next.

In fact, everyone in that room would have to work together and stand together if there was ever going to be any hope of defeating Storybrooke's ultimate villain. After they put the newly arrivals on the same page, they started planing their attack. They knew Rumple was right, they had to fight back. And the time had come. Storybrooke was then closer than ever to its ultimate final battle.


	29. Chapter 28

**(Fanfics 10: thanks so much! Your kind words really do mean a lot!**

 **PopPotter777: to be honest, season 6 is my favorite of the entire show, but of course we can't all like the same things. About your questions, well, they're all answered in this chapter.**

 **When I finished writing this, I realized that this chapter turned out to be huge and much bigger than what I was hoping, so I decided to divide it in two. Because I am not that much of a bad person, I decided to publish both parts on the same day. Hope you enjoy!)**

When Adda walked back into his new house with Lily, he found a nasty surprise: both Cruella and Rumple were gone. Sure Adda liked Cruella, she was almost just like s recent self, but ultimately he cared for no one but himself. He hired a few minions, but that was only to try and dodge some attention from himself. And it seemed to be working because while Adda only had to wait a few hours to see his plan finally come true, the so-called heroes were opening portals to the Underworld. And Adda could almost bet his life that that was the reason why they took Cruella: so they could trade her life for Snow's. But it's not like Adda cared of course. Snow or no Snow, they still didn't have what it took to defeat him. And that would never change because he was just too powerful.

And while he was there laughing about how they thought they could defeat him, Adda's mind started slipping back into the past. Back to when he was first imprisoned. Merlin may have been a war hero turned prisoner, but Adda definitely wasn't. They say that in war every life counts, but clearly that hadn't been true for everyone. They were so desperate for more men to join the ongoing war between the two villages, that Adda's own people, his own friends murdered his wife and son, making it seem like it was the other side. Because in life there always has to be two teams and one can only stay neutral for so long, Adda joined the army to get revenge. That, until he found out the truth. They couldn't have a traitor amongst them, so they threw his ass in jail, not realizing they were the one who were traitors.

Adda vowed revenge on them all, and that was still going to happen because he wasn't happy when he saw all of them die. Not when most of them lived a long and almost happy life. But with his new power, he could do anything. He could change anything. He was so powerful, he could do whatever he wanted. And that was what was coming to them. To all of them who had any part in his family's murder, if even if didn't yet occur in the time he was traveling to.

He was ripped from his thought when he felt the shield around the house start weakening. And before he even got outside, he could feel his shield was gone. Could Regina and the others be so stupid as to have planned another battle against him? Because Adda was completely sick of them and their failing attempts to always be on top. He walked outside and wasn't surprised when he saw Regina in the middle of the road with an object he had never seen in her hands, almost like a small crystal ball. "Did you come here so I could finish you off? It seems your son isn't here to protect you this time!" Adda stepped outside and slowly started walking to her. The shield was down so there was no excuse to stay home. Not to mention that be definitely wasn't afraid of her. "What kind of little toy is that you decided to bring this time?"

Regina turned to him smirking. Her whole body shaking slightly with the adrenaline running around it. That was it. Even though maybe he didn't notice, those stupid opening words of Adda started the battle. In just a few moments, it would either be them or him. And whatever happened, Regina was glad knowing she at least tried. "Oh this? Just a little something a friend of mind brought all the way from New York. It sucks magic spells." With the ball in her hand, Regina smirked, looked at it and with just a thought made it shatter into a million pieces. "And now your little shield is gone. How are you gonna protect yourself from us now?"

Adda giggled at Regina's little joke. Why would he even need to protect himself from them? He had only created the shield to make sure they didn't break into his house when he was gone. "Protect myself from you? Why would I ever need something as foolish as that? You don't scare me Regina."

Adda could already feel what she was planning to do. With just a few hours before Zelena's magic returned to him, the heroes would throw everything they had his way. Maybe that could in fact turn out to be a problem, because Adda knew more than anyone that they did in fact had what it took to take him down. But unlike him, they didn't know what that was. And he was sure they would never even think about using it. Before Regina had time to do anything, Adda started calling Lily with his mind. Maybe she wasn't that powerful, but if they were gonna show what they had, Adda was definitely planning to do the same.

"Looking for me?"

Adda turned to his left, and saw Lily standing there right next to Maleficent. Maybe she wasn't as useless as he thought. After all, it seemed she did manage to recruit her mother. "Lily! Can you actually believe these people think they can take me down?"

"Maybe we can actually!" Maleficent raised an eyebrow to him and smirked. The moment Regina had left her house after she proposed an alliance, Maleficent knew she had to help. She couldn't just sit around while Adda manipulated her daughter.

Adda almost couldn't believe it. His own daughter and her mother were gonna sit with the enemy? Traitors! Adda may have felt betrayed, but he was still confident no one could stop him. "You're playing with the enemy now I see! You'll get what's coming to you. Cheaters never win." And then it hit him: of course she was working for them the whole time! How else would Regina and the others know Cruella and Rumple would be alone in his house?

After that, Adda started seeing lots of people come out of buildings, from the roads nearby… everywhere. They all walked and stayed beside and behind Regina. "Quite a squad you have there, Regina. But ask yourself this: do you think that will be enough to take me down? Because if it's not, be sure that none of you will come out of here alive!"

"Why wouldn't we win? We have everything it takes: power, family and the numbers, because just look around me" Regina opened her arms and smiled brightly, loving every single second of it "and look at you. All alone!"

Adda's smirk slowly started disappearing. He knew he couldn't lose. Not when he was so close to getting what he wanted. But Regina was right: he was definitely outnumbered. But maybe not for long. Adda closed his and a few seconds from then, about half a dozen doppelgangers of himself stood next to him. "Not so lonely now!" Adda looked back at Regina as he realized she totally didn't see that coming. They say that if you want something done right, you should do it yourself, and in that night, that was exactly what Adda was planning to do.

With Adda wanting to play a hard game, Regina knew there was no time to lose. She turned her head to the people behind her, and simply nodded. It was time.

Not taking her eyes off the real Adda not even for a second, Zelena walked straight to him and stopped when she was a few feet away. "Well, well, well! Come back to get your ass kicked?" Adda turned to Zelena in the moment his smirk started growing back. They were all so pathetic.

"More like to kick some ass. Your ass, if you didn't realize that yet!" Zelena smirked back at him and looked at her sister, ready to receive the 'go' at any moment.

Emma walked passed Regina and Zelena and stood in her position. She looked at her arm and the cuff in it, the one which was supposed to increase her powers a little. Everyone hated the idea of her fighting when she was so weak, but none of them dared to fight her stubbornness for long. First, because they knew they would never convince Emma Swan to do something she didn't want to. Second, because they needed all the help they could get possibly get. Maybe they could do it without Emma, but at the same time they couldn't risk it.

And with this in mind, everyone started walking to their positions. Rumple just couldn't wait to clean that little stupid smile off Adda's face. He would definitely love to end him once and for all, for everything he put him through. Meanwhile, like everyone Elsa, Adda was excited to finally put down that guy. Even though it didn't really seem so, that was also personal for her, because Adda hurt her friend. And Elsa would never let it go.

And while at this, everyone else found their own positions: the Dragon, Maleficent, Lily and the fairies, including Blue, Nova and Tinkerbelle. All of these forming a circle around Adda to make sure he couldn't escape even if he wanted to. "Oh, this is just adorable" Adda said, trying not to pass on that he was actually starting to fear they would succeed. Even with all his doppelgangers. Because even though they could fight, Adda knew he couldn't distribute his magic through them. He would need it all for himself.

All of them ignored Adda's comment, looking straight at Regina, and when she nodded, they all started blasting Adda with their magic: light magic, dark, ice… Adda was gonna get it all. But a few seconds after they started, they realized they hadn't planned for every scenario, because they surely didn't see that coming: the scenario where Adda actually started laughing, like they were doing nothing but tickle him.

With everyone forming a circle around Adda, the warriors of the team knew what they had to do: keep Adda's doppelgangers busy. They quickly divided themselves in 6 teams: David and Henry; Mulan and Belle; Snow and Robin; while Red, Hook and Dorothy fought alone.

And as matter of fact, Red really did make a fine team of her own, because as she was headed to one, she let down her cape and started running, her eyes starting to glow, and when she got to him she had already turned into a wolf, and she jumped to him.

But there was something they soon realized: it isn't easy fighting an immortal, even when he has no magic. No matter how many cuts they made, how many arrows they shot nor how much they teared them apart with their teeth, the Addas always kept standing and fighting back. And the weirdest thing about all of it was that, while the original Adda laughed inside the circle, all of his doppelgangers kept laughing along as they took the hits and tried to hit back. And it got to a point where it wasn't an amused laugh anymore, it was a very psychotic one.

"We can't fight them forever!" David screamed in the middle of all that chaos. He and Henry were actually being able to strike without being stroke back, the boy was really getting good, but, clearly unlike Adda, they were getting tired.

"We just need to hold them off till the others kill him. Once he dies, they will all disappear." What Snow had just said in that moment, didn't really add anything new, because it was clear to all that would happen. What they didn't even want to consider was what would become of them if the others didn't manage to kill Adda. Because then, they knew there would be no mercy on their part.

Like everyone else, Regina continued to blast Adda with everything she had. She even started fighting harder when he started laughing, but that didn't seem to have done anything. If Henry was right, that was their final battle, but while at it, Regina couldn't help but think that could have a whole different meaning, because that would be indeed their final battle if none of them survive to fight any other. Adda didn't seem to be getting much weaker, but everyone around him clearly was. There was only so much time they could continue with that, and if Adda didn't die before that happened, then they would all be the ones taking a one-way trip to the land of the dead.


	30. Chapter 29

Henry kept his hand closed tight around the sword as he looked at David fighting Adda. His grandfather had managed to keep Adda away from him, by making himself the target, but that fight was clearly taking his energy away. When their Adda raised his sword, ready to try and cut David's head open, Henry burst in, pushed his grandfather to the side and raised his sword above his head, making Adda's hit it. With most of his body unprotected, Henry kick Adda in the knee, and when he bended a little, Henry cut his thigh. Right before he took a few steps back, Henry kick Adda again right above the cut he had just opened, making Adda stop laughing for a bit and scream in pain. Henry turned to David for a second and smiled at him, as David watched, clearly impressed.

It was when Henry turn back to Adda and his wound, which was already starting to heal, that he began having some flashbacks to when Henry hurt Adda for the first time. And as he saw that scene again, he got to the conclusion that was the first time, not just him, but anyone else had ever hurt Adda. Seriously injured him. The only time someone made him bleed. And if he bled, then he could be killed. And then he realized that maybe it wasn't just a simply enchanted sword which hurt Adda to that point: it was the fact the sword was wheeled by him. And the reason why it didn't kill him on the spot, was because an enchanted sword was the wrong weapon. And Henry knew exactly which was the right one. He had no idea how he knew that, but inside him he was sure that was truth.

He turned back to the real Adda and watched him as he was kneeling on the ground, still laughing. If he was down, that probably meant they were weakening him, but Henry also knew they were weakening themselves much faster, and they wouldn't be able to hold him down until he died. At least not if he didn't help.

Henry started walking to the little circle they had formed, ignoring his grandfather's calls, and stopped when he got close to Regina. He looked straight at Adda as Adda stared back at him with an empty look. Henry couldn't see Adda's version of happiness in those eyes, which could mean he was trying to hide whatever he was feeling. Could that be fear? Maybe.

Adda knew from the start not a lot of things could kill him, but he also always knew there was possibly something which could, or rather someone. Someone so powerful that he could change anything he wanted just by writing a few words. But Adda also knew Henry wasn't just special because he was the Author. In fact, even though not a lot of people knew about this, Henry was the most powerful author who had ever lived, because he had one thing none of the previous ones did: Belief. And not just any belief, but the Truest. And he knew that combined, created a powerful weapon.

Looking back at Henry while he was on the ground made Adda realize that he knew everything. He didn't know how, and he surely didn't care, but it was clear Henry knew what he and only he could do. Not as hardly as the heroes might have hoped, Adda got up from the floor and created a shield around himself, one which immediately started to be taken down. But before it did, he manage to create a blast so powerful that made everyone around him fly away. To be honest with himself, not even Adda knew he could do that at that point, but he had to ty it. When he opened his eyes again, he realized all his doppelgangers had returned to his body. But that didn't matter. Not anymore.

He turned to Henry, raised his arm in his direction and lift him in the air, chocking him. "You think you're so smart, boy? How about you find out what true power looks like?"

Everyone looked shocked as Henry reached for his neck in an instinctive attempt to get every little piece of air he could find, to just take one more breath. But it was in vain. He looked at Adda panicked, as he saw his determined face looking back at him. In that moment, Henry was sure what Adda wanted more than anything in the world, was to drop his lifeless body on the floor.

After losing her consciousness for a few seconds, Regina opened her eyes and looked around, making her feel even more dizzy than she already was. She closed her eyes again, rubbed her head and she was better a few seconds later. Not the best, but better. And when she looked back up, she immediately saw her son right in front of Adda and with his feet flying in the ground as he made chocking sounds, trying to catch a breath. Regina didn't need any more motivation to forget the pain and get up, but when she did, she was blasted away again. Adda didn't even bother to turn his eyes away from Henry, but he reached his other arm in her direction.

Right after, he created a shield around Henry and himself, making sure no one was able to interfere. He was definitely gonna enjoy that. And when he killed Henry, he would kill everyone else, one by one, so the others could watch and realize they were next. And then he would get what he wanted all along. "You should mess with people your own size, kid. This is what happens when you try to play big boy without having what it takes to move finish your plan."

Henry continued to rub his throat in despair, trying to, not even say something, or do something, but just to breathe. To breathe at least once so he'd survive for a few more seconds. Because that was how bad it was getting already: finding out a way to continue surviving for one more second. But nothing happened other then the lack of air starting to be felt more in more. His mouth opened trying to catch just a glimpse of it, but with no luck whatsoever.

Regina tried to make a run for them again, tried to use her magic to break the shield. As everyone recovered from Adda's blast, they all started helping Regina, but they were just too weakened and Adda was still too powerful. But Regina would sure as hell not give up. And she didn't. At least for a few more seconds. But when she saw Adda drop Henry's dead body to the floor, she knew it was over. She fell to the ground as she felt all her energies leaving her body. She cuddled to a little ball as her entire soul shatter with the sound of Henry's body hitting the ground. Her son. The little boy she raised, the one recently turned to a man, right in front of her with his dead eyes staring back at her and with his mouth still open, like he still hoped to get some air. But all hope was lost.

Henry continued with his mouth wide open in a pointless effort to catch some air. Or maybe not so pointless after all, because suddenly something changed inside him. While his mouth continued opened, gasping for air, a little bit of it entered, down his throat and to his lounges. And after that one, another came, and another. Out of nowhere, Henry started to breathe again. He could feel his throat was still blocked, but it was like a little bit of the door Adda had closed, opened. And Henry knew he had to use that against Adda. And he knew just how to do it.

He kept looking at their enemy with the best look of despair he could make, he kept his mouth open, his hands on his neck, as he hoped to breathe indistinctively. And it seemed to have worked, because a couple minutes later, Adda dropped Henry's body on the ground. Henry was heartbroken when he found himself looking at his mother, who was crying her eyes out, thinking he was dead. As much as it pained him to see that, Henry knew he couldn't say or do anything until the moment was right. He needed to catch Adda off guard. Henry waited patiently, trying his best not to move, as he saw Adda turn to the others. Henry couldn't see his face, but he sure as hell could bet what was left of his life that Adda was showing the biggest smile he ever experienced. "So, who's next?"

Henry kept waiting as Adda opened the shield, putting Regina inside it, and started walking to her. "How about you! Do you want to join your son?" It was a good thing Henry had to stay quiet, because he was speechless watching Regina not even fight back. As he almost saw a little bit of happiness in her eyes when Adda offered himself to kill her. Henry knew he had to do something before the situation got even worse.

Moving his hand slowly, Henry started reaching for his pocket, doing only the movements which were really required, not wanting to call any attention to himself, and grabbed his pen. He had it with him at all times, and that once was no different. In the exact opposite of before, Henry got up as quickly as he could, and ran to Adda. "Don't you dare hurt my mom!" Henry regretted speaking the second he opened his mouth, but then it was already too late. Before he was able to reach Adda, Henry watched him turn around and stare at him. The only thing which saved the moment was the fact that Adda was so shocked Henry was alive, he couldn't think of what to do for one second. And that was more than enough time for Henry to get to him, and stab Adda with his pen close to his heart.

When Adda fell on his knees, the shield was immediately down, as Henry ran to Regina, hugging her like she was the last person on Earth. Regina didn't even know what was going on, nor how any of that was possible, but all she cared about in that moment was the fact that Henry was alive and right there with her. She hugged her son (more like squeezed him in her arms), as the tears of pure heartbreak turned to pure happiness.

Seeing Adda weak on the ground, and with lots of blood start to come out from his wound, Rumple knew that was the chance they needed to take him down for good. Even though he was already weakened, Rumple pulled one last effort and started blasting him with magic again. After him, everyone joined, making the circle around him hole again. Even Regina joined after a few seconds.

In an effort to help, Snow and Robin started shooting their enchanted arrows at Adda, and everyone else who had no magic started throwing their swords at him. None of them knew if that would actually help, but what they did know was that they couldn't stand there and do nothing.

After this, it didn't take long for Adda to start screaming as the pain started being too much. With arrows and swords stabbing his body and the blast of the most powerful coven ever created, Adda saw all his plans go to the trash, as he started feeling a huge amount of blackness take over his whole soul. When a huge amount of light appeared, which illuminated Storybrooke's main street more than the sun ever would, every one of the heroes protected their eyes. When the light faded, there was nothing but Henry's pen standing in the middle of the circle.

 **(PS: Even though this really is the end of Adda, there is still one more chapter coming. The last one. So please, bear with me for a little while longer)**


	31. Epilogue

They say heroes always win. Well, they are right.

It's been over a week since we took down Adda, and things seem to be getting back to normal here in Storybrooke.

Both my moms started working together, as Mayor and Sheriff, to fix some damages left by the battle. Everything is fixed now, but they are still somehow able to find excuses to dive into lots and lots of paperwork. Seems like something I will never understand.

Meanwhile, Elsa already went back to Arendelle and with quite a story to tell her people. We said our proper goodbyes, my grandfather Rumple opened a door to her and through it she went. I'm sure we'll still see each other again some day. Hopefully not because the world as we know it is about to end, but just to hang out. Arendelle seems like a great place to make some fine Snowmen.

Lily and Maleficent seem to have settled down, back in their house, knowing now better than anyone that revenge is an empty persuit. At least that's what I got from Lily. And it's always amazing getting out of the house and see two dragons flying in the sky. Storybrooke does have its awe, and people might get used to some very weird things, but I don't think butterflies will ever stop flying around my stomach every time I see them up in the sky.

After the battle, it didn't take long for the Dragon to put his mantel of mystery back on and go back to New York. I will definitely always think that man is a little weird. Good weird of course, but still.

When Regina is not in her office, she is at home with her fiancé. Yup, that's right, after dying, being brought back, having to work for an evil sorcerer and then helping put him down, Robin decided he couldn't wait any longer to mary the love if his life. And now, neither can any of us.

As dysfunctional as it may seem, Zelena is also living with them, so that Robyn can have both their parents around her. Surprisingly for eveyone, she managed to keep her magic even after Adda died. At first she thought it would go away, but at this point I think it's safe to say it's not going anywhere. And after realizing that, she didn't waste any time selling the car Regina gave her. She appreciated the gesture, but driving doesn't really seem to be her thing.

After almost being forced to kill his wife, my grandpa Rumple decided it was time to try to find a way to be free of the dagger. And this time, he plans to do it the right way. They haven't found anything yet (they have just recently started), but I have no doubts they will succeed. After all, he always gets what he wants eventually.

My other grandparents are also very happy on their new little farm. Grandpa David is definitely having a blast with all the open space and the sheeps, continuing to lecture me about how great things were in his younger days. I actually do like their new house. And of course, I couldn't leave out my little uncle Neal, who is now realizing the world is much bigger when he recently started walking for the first time.

My mom and Hook, who are now at their finest again after Adda's death, continue living their happy married couple life at their house. Even though Hook didn't really agree (not at first anyway), they have decided to wait a while before they have kids and they decided to 'blame' that on me and how I still need some attention. Not that I mind, but I really don't want to be used as a I'm excuse.

Red and Dorothy also decided to settle down here in Storybrooke, and Ruby is back working with Granny at the diner. Turns out they were on their way to Storybrooke even before my mom sent them the note, probably just looking for a nice place to call home. And Ruby already knew she could feel that way here.

Mulan on the other hand, after staying a few days here, decided she wasn't made to live a simple life where every day is a similar copy to the previous one. With this said, she recently left to go find more adventure and danger to get herself into.

And with all this said, I guess it's time I talk a little about myself. For the last week or so I have been adding this chapter of ours in the book and yesterday I finally finished. With the help of a little Man Puppet, I placed this last part of the story in the end of the book. Even though there still doesn't say 'The End', this really seems to be it.

As much as my moms don't like me to admit, I agree with Mulan. Don't get me wrong, it's been great living a normal life, but now that I felt what it's like to be a part of the team, that I felt what it's like to go up against someone, head on, and win, I can't just let it go.

No one else knows this, but Mulan actually invited me to go with her. After thinking about it, I decided it was better to wait a little while. My moms would freak out if I told them I was gonna leave a a couple days before I actually did, so I decided to give myself a couple years to convince them. Their story may have come to an end, but I feel like mine is just beginning. And Storybrooke doesn't seem the place to continue it, because now eveyone wants nothing but piece and quiet. But not me.

I guess you could say my spirit is adventurous now, and that's exactly how I feel. Or felt anyway. In that battle, in that moment, I felt alive, I felt great. And now I can't shake off that feeling. And the time for my story is gonna start, I can feel it. But I kinda feel like I need to finish high school first.

 **(With all this said, it is now I's write 'The End' in this story. Thank you to everyone who read it - I never expected to have more tham 6000 views, and here I am - and to everyone who reviewed it. Special thanks to PopPotter777, Baratta Jennifer and Fanfics 10 who reviewed pretty much every chapter I wrote. I guess that for more updates, watch season 7 because this epilogue really feels like a bridge which will take you there. Thanks again to everyone, and I hope you liked it!)**


End file.
